The Move
by RedBadger83
Summary: Synopsis: Buffy and her mom are new in town. Total AU fic. No vampires or slayers PWP, no plot what so ever. Need I say more. BA fic. Buffy and Angel can read each other's thought. Rating: NC21 Chapter 12 is up, tissue warning, You'll need them.
1. New Town

**The Move  
Chapter One**

**New Town**

I awoke at 6:30 in the morning.

"Buffy?" Mom called.

"I'm up, Mom." I yelled back.

"Don't wanna be late for your first day of school."

"No, wouldn't want that," I grumbled, throwing off my covers and getting out of bed. Walking through the box filled room, I tripped several times but finally made it to my closet. Pulling out my favorite form fitting, tattered blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and white button up top, I dressed quickly. Going to my vanity, I ran a brush through my golden blonde hair. Surveying the overall result, I liked what I saw: casual, but trendy. Going back to my closet, I grabbed my favorite pair of Sketchers, then my bag and quickly made my way downstairs

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep? Any interesting dreams?"

"For there to be interesting dreams, I'd have to think about a guy, and there's no guy to think about. Is that even a sentence? Did that make sense?"

"You're only sixteen. All of that will come in time. Don't make the same mistakes I made with your dad."

"I know. I'm not doing anything with anyone, until I'm ready."

"Good."

"I see that look in your eyes. You don't believe me. Mom, you know as well as I do that I've never even been on a date. I could never date someone I didn't care about."

"Who are you, and What have you done with my daughter?" She joked.

"New town, new life, new attitude. I want a fresh start. I also want to date. At Hemory high, I was popular. Starting at Horseshoe Bend is making me change my whole outlook on life. I don't want friends who like me for what I have. I want friends who like me for who I am. I'm tired of being shallow. No more cheerleading. I never did like it much, anyway."

"Good, I didn't really like your friends in L.A. at all. I just pretended to for your sake. Thank God, I left your father and came here."

"I didn't like them either. I only hung out with them because I was popular and that's what was expected of me."

"Good, are you hungry?"

"For your cooking?" I joked. "I'm just kidding, Mom. I could eat a horse."

"Good, because that's what I made. Just kidding. Grab some plates and please set the table. We'll have a normal sit down meal, like a normal family."

"Okay, Mom." I chirped grabbing two plates and some silverware.

I made my way into the dinning room and set the table.

Mom came in with two omelets. She laid them on the plates and went back to the kitchen for some tea. She brought the picture and poured two glasses.

We sat and ate in silence. Looking down at my watch, I noticed it said 7:30. School didn't start until 7:45. I had to be there early because of being new and all. I had to get my class schedule. Telling Mom bye, I made my way to school.

It was about a ten minute walk to campus. It looked nothing like my old school. The quad alone was worth the move. My old school was a hole in the ground compared to Horseshoe Bend High School. It was amazing, considering that it was in the middle of one of the smallest town in Alabama. Walking through the big glass doors, I just stared in shock. This was such a beautiful place.

I went into the office and got my class schedule. I walked back out into the commons area (lunchroom/auditorium). Having never seen anything like it, I sat at one of the tables and pulled out a notebook. It was filled with poems that I had written over the past few months. Most of them were pretty angsty. They reminded me of Emily Dickinson's work. Most of them were about the loss of my father in my life. My mom is the only one who reads my poetry. I just don't think I'm that good.

Beginning a new poem I wrote:

I know you've been calling.

I'm not stupid.

You want to see how I'm doing.

Well, I don't need you,

Checking up on me

Every few days.

You say you still want me,

But all you want is the idea of us.

I don't want or need an idea.

I want and need the real thing.

So, leave me alone.

I'm okay, I'm fine without you.

Lost in thought, I just sat there, starring off into space.

"Hi, you're the new girl, right?" A voice from behind me said.

"Yeah, I'm Buffy. I am the new girl. I just moved here from L.A."

"Hi, I'm Willow. This is Xander, and this is Linda."

"It's nice to meet you. May I ask you a question? And please don't take it the wrong way."

"Sure, what's your question?" Linda asked.

"Are you guys popular? I don't mean to be rude, but I was popular at my last school."

"You want to be popular again?" Xander said.

"No, I don't want to be popular again."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm president of the science club." Linda said.

"I'm president of the FFA." Xander said.

"I'm president of the computer club." Willow said.

"Good. I'm pleased to meet y'all."

"Hi, guys." Another voice said from behind me.

"Hi, sweetie." Linda said.

"Hey." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Where are my manners? Buffy, this is Sean. Sean, this is Buffy. Buffy is new. Buffy, Sean is my boyfriend. We've been together since we were nine." Linda said introducing us.

"Not to be rude, but Sean is not my type. I don't go for blonde guys. I'm already blonde, and that's enough for a relationship." I joked. They all laughed.

"You're not my type, either. Besides, I only have eyes for Linda." He kissed Linda again.

"Xander's not my type either. I can tell he's not available either. You and Xander are dating too, aren't you, Willow?"

"Yes, we are."

"Everyone's paired off, but…" I stopped mid-sentence. Some guy came through the big glass doors.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that going in the office?"

"Oh, that. That's no one." Sean said.

"Sean, quit joking. That's Sean's older brother, Angel." Linda grumbled then chirped lightly hitting him.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He's twenty. His birthday is next week." Sean admitted.

"What a coincidence, so is mine." I said.

"Really. How old will you be?" Linda asked careful not to offend me.

"I'm not offended. I'll be seventeen" I said picking up on her feelings.

"Cool, so are we. Except Sean, he's already seventeen. He'll be eighteen in a month. I've already gotten his birthday present."

"Good, I can't wait to find out what you got me. I'm gonna go talk to Angel. Linda, I'll see you in study hall."

"Okay, I love you!" Linda kissed Sean on the cheek.

"I love you, too!" He chirped running into the office.

"So tell me about Angel. He is soooo hot!"

"What do you want to know?" Linda asked.

"I guess the million dollar question is: Is he single, and would he ever date a student?"

"He **_is_** single. He has little girlfriends in each class, but he told me that he would date a student if he likes her enough."

"Do you think he'd like me?"

"Well, if I know Sean, he probably went to tell Angel about you. Here they come now." Linda pointed at the office door.

"Hey, baby, I'm back." Sean said to Linda.

"Hey, yourself." She said back to him.

"Buffy, this is Angel. Angel, this is Buffy Summers. She just moved here from L.A." Sean introduced me to his older brother.

"Hi, Mr. O'Daniel. It's nice to meet you."

"Please, 'Mr. O'Daniel' is Sean's and my father, call me Angel."

"Okay, Angel."

"I'll see you all in study hall, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir' either, Buffy. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. My little brother, over there, says you're single. We'll talk more in study hall." He left us.

"My, GOD, he is soooo hot." I said.

"He is also super nice. Sean and I are over at his house everyday. I like him. I'm an only child, so it's nice to have him around, kinda like the big brother I never had. He treats me like family."

"He knows that if he doesn't that I'll kick his ass. We're over at his house, because I live with him." Sean joked and we all laughed.

With the bell ringing for homeroom, We made our way to class.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Willow asked.

"Mr. Callahan."

"Same as us, except Sean. He is a senior." Linda said.

"So you can…"

"We'll be more than happy to show you to class."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm so lost here. My last school was nowhere near this nice."

"What school in L.A. did you go to?" Xander said.

"Hemory high. It was in the northern part of L.A."

"So it wasn't near the star-studded part?" Willow asked.

"No, but my mom and I used to shop on Rodeo Drive. We've seen our share of celebrities."

"May I ask, who?" Xander said.

"You guys watch Charmed?"

"I do. I never miss it. It's my favorite show." Linda said.

"Well, Mom and I actually met Holly Marie Combs in a shoe shop. She was super nice. I still talk to her on the phone every week."

"Cool, maybe you could get me an autograph sometime?"

"Sure. She loves that kinda thing. She knows that the fans are the reason they work."

"Thanks."

"Who is your favorite character?"

"Leo. When Piper and Leo finally got married, I was crying my eyes out. My mom came in my room when she heard me cry. Needless to say, Mama was surprised to see Sean holding me."

"I agree. Brian Krause is soooo hot. I'll talk to Holly this weekend and get a couple photo of her and Brian and get them to sign it for you."

"Thanks, I think I just found my new best friend. I've never found anyone, except Sean and Angel, that likes Charmed as much as I do."

"I know. I cried when they got married too. They're soulmates."

We reached Mr. Callahan's room.

"Mr. Callahan, how are you?" Willow asked.

"Top O' the morning, Willow. Who is this lass with you?" Mr. Callahan greeted in a thick brogue accent.

"I'm Buffy. I'm new. I just moved here from L.A."

"Whoa, L.A. That's pretty big time for little New Site. What made y'all move here?"

"My parents got divorced, and my aunt lives here. She works here."

"Who is your aunt?"

"Jenny Calendar."

"Miss Calendar, the computer teacher?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, she's my mom's sister."

"That is so cool. She, next to Angel, is my favorite teacher."

"She is pretty cool."

"Did she come to visit y'all in L.A. a lot?"

"Sometimes. Not often though."

"It was nice to meet you, Buffy." Mr. Callahan said.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Mr. Callahan." I extended my hand to shake his.

We took our seats with Xander and Linda.

"So, are you excited about seeing your aunt again?" Willow asked.

"Who is your aunt, Buffy?" Linda said.

"Jenny Calendar."

"Miss Calendar?"

"Yeah, she is my mom's sister. She didn't visit a lot, but she is my favorite aunt. Actually, she's my only aunt, well unless you count Uncle Spike." They all looked puzzled.

"Wait, William Spike Smith?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah, my mom's brother's lover. How did you know that?"

"Johni comes around with Spike quite a lot to see Miss Calendar. Seems like y'all just accept Johni's being gay. That's cool. They are pretty cool."

With the first three classes behind me, it's time for study hall.


	2. Getting To Know Angel

**Author's Note: Thanks again to Snoopy1103 for their criticism. I hope this sounds better.**

**Chapter Two **

**Getting To Know Angel**

I've gotten to know everyone pretty well, except Sean and Angel. Angel was the main goal. I had never seen a guy so damn hot in all my life, not even in L.A.

This building wasn't connected to the rest of the school. I'm not quite sure why, but who cares.

We walked into the Study Hall room and sat in the back corner of the room, close to the bathrooms. Angel stays in his office most of the time with a select few students. Today was different though, he was in there alone.

"I'm gonna go tell Angel that we are here." Hugging Linda, Sean left to talk to Angel.

"Sean seems cool. I'm looking forward to hanging out with y'all for a long time."

Sean came out of the office. "Buffy, Angel wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll see y'all in a minute."

Standing up, I went into Angel's office.

"Buffy." He sighed.

"Angel."

Standing up, he closed his blinds on the window that looked out over the classroom and shut his door. His door was locked.

"Sean told me that you were single, are you?" He asked.

"Straight to 'Final Jeopardy', huh? Yes, I am. I can see the other question forming in your mind. Yes, I am."

"So, you're a virgin. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me that. When I saw you this morning, I just knew that I had to get to know you. I hope we can be friends."

"I was hoping for more than friends. I've never had a boyfriend."

"You were? You haven't?"

"Yes and no."

"You are pretty. I like you. So, tell me about yourself. I know you're from L.A. What made y'all move here?"

"My parents got divorced. My aunt lives here. She is the computer teacher, Jenny Calendar."

"Jenny's your aunt. I can see the family resemblance. Jenny is a good woman."

"Are you close to your family, other that Sean?"

"Yes I'm very close to my family. When I graduated, they, my parents I mean, moved back home. We talk on the phone often though."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born here, but my parents are from Belfast, Ireland. They moved back there about two years ago. I am close to Sean too. I hope to be close to you." I blushed.

"Me too. What are you looking in a girl or woman?"

"I'm not looking of anything in particular. I'd know it when I see it, and I'm looking straight at it." I blushed again.

"Me, either, but you know the rest, and I'm looking straight at it too. I thought you were soooo hot, when I saw you this morning, and now I'm babbling. I'm sorry."

"Really? I thought the same thing. Tell me more about you."

"I've got a gay uncle."

"Yeah, Johni. I knew that when you said Jenny was your aunt. What's your Mom's name?"

"Joyce."

"Your grandma is one of those, huh?" He asked.

"Those what?"

"Like Penny and Patty on Charmed. Naming the kids with the same first initial."

"You watch Charmed?" I questioned.

"Please, I never miss it."

"You, Sean and Linda are like three peas in a pod, huh?"

"Yes, we are. Since Linda's mom caught Sean comforting her when Piper and Leo got married, they watch the show at our house."

"I know Holly Marie Combs. I talk to her every week."

"You're shitting me?" I was shocked.

"No, I'm not 'shitting' you."

"You can say what you damn well please around me. Linda, Sean, Xander and Willow all do, so feel free."

"I told Linda that I would talk to Holly this weekend and get her an autographed picture."

"You just made a friend for life. Talk Charmed with Linda, and you'll be here all day. I'm just glad there isn't a vampire show on t.v. or she'd be all for it."

"She's gothic?" I asked.

"Only to an extent. Her mom and dad won't let her dye her hair jet black and wear the black clothes, but I've read her work. It's pretty gothic and angsty."

"She writes?"

"Oh, yeah. You sound shocked."

"I write a little too. Since my folks split, I've been writing a lot of poetry about that."

"Mind if I read some?"

"No, hang on and I'll grab my notebook from my bag." I left the room to get my bag. I came back in the office a few seconds later.

"Is it too soon in the relationship to say that I missed you?"

"I don't think so, because I missed you too." I laughed a little.

Reaching into my bag, I produced a notebook with a purple cover. Purple is my favorite color.

"Purple, I like it already. Purple is my favorite color."

"You too? I love purple."

"Cool." He took the notebook from my hand and opened it. Sitting there, he read in silence. After about five minutes, he looked up at me in astonishment.

"Buffy, this is very good. It reminds me of Emily Dickinson's work."

"Really, you think they're good?"

"Very. You've got talent for this. With the way you write about things that happened with your mom and dad, I'd think you'd actually experienced them yourself. I'd like to see how you'd write a story." I blushed for the third time.

"_What is it about this guy that reduces me to a blushing, babbling idiot?_" I thought.

"You're not an idiot, Buffy."

"I didn't… How did you…"

"I don't know either. I guess I can read your mind."

"_God, she's beautiful. I just hope I can restrain myself from taking her right here._" He thought.

"Don't worry; I have enough restraint for the both us."

"I guess I'm not the only one who can read the other's mind."

"Wow! That was weird, but let's test it. It may be useful."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll get the guys up to the front of the room and talk to them. I'll think something, and let's see if you can pick up on it?"

"Okay, but after you'll come right back? I don't want to miss you too much."

"Count on it." Leaving the room, I walked back to my new friends.

"Let's move to the front of the room."

"Okay." Getting up, we all went to the front of the room.

"So, how'd it go with Angel?" Xander said.

"Great!"

"Good."

Listening to them talk, I let my mind wander.

"_Angel, that feels good. Do that again. Kiss me again. Oh, God, that's good._" I thought.

"_Buffy, honey, snap out of the daydream._" Angel thought in my mind. Not only can he read my mind, but we can communicate this way. This is so cool.

"_Don't want to. I like this daydream. This is my first daydream like this. You want me to come back now?_" I thought.

"_Yes, missing you, even though, I can see you._" He thought.

"_Alright, I'll be right there._" I thought.

"Hey, guys, I'm going back inside the office. I'll see y'all later. I want you guys to come home with me and meet my mom."

"Cool, Buffy. We'll see you then." Linda said.

I walked back into the office.

"That is pretty cool. We can communicate with each other without talking." I sat in the floor.

"That is really cool. I never experienced that before. My ex-girlfriend and I were never that connected."

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Darla. She was my high-school sweetheart."

"Oh, at least you had a high-school sweetheart. You're my first boyfriend."

"Does that bother you, that I'm the first man you've even considered dating?"

"No. The guys at my old school just weren't as cool as you are. I had guys around me all the time, but dating never came up. I was always to busy with cheerleading, and hanging out with my old friends, which I didn't like very much."

"Well, why did you hang out with them if you didn't like them very much?"

"It was what was expected of me, being on the cheerleading squad and being popular."

"Oh, well, I don't expect you to do what's expected of you, when you're with me. I'd like it if you were impulsive. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"_He wants me to be impulsive? I wonder if I can. My last impulsive decision, wait, I can't think of that. He'll know what it was._" I thought.

"Buffy, honey, I like honesty, meaning no secrets."

"My last impulsive decision got my cousin killed."

"What happened?"

"It was my dad's sister's daughter. It wasn't that long ago. Normal teenage stuff, I guess."

"Buffy, tell me. I won't judge you. Remember, I was sixteen not so very long ago."

"We were at a party. She got really drunk. I had only had maybe three beers. She wanted me to take her home. We got into a wreck. You pretty much know the rest." With my eyes welling up with tears, I tried to tell him the story of that horrific night.

"Buffy, honey, come here." I did as he told me. Pulling me down onto his lap, I melted into his arms.

"You wanted to say something?"

"Look, what happened wasn't your fault. I know you think it was, but it wasn't. Can you remember everything about that night?"

"Yes, I can."

"Well, could you see clearly?"

"Yes, I could."

"Were you on your side of the road?"

"Yes, I was."

"Then, it was the other person's fault, not yours."

Sighing, I relaxed into his embrace again. Sean knocked on the office door.

"Red alert, it's Giles."

"Giles won't say anything about me being alone with a student."

"Okay, just thought I'd give you the heads up."

"Thanks, bro."

"Who is Giles?" Sitting back in the floor, I asked the question.

"He's the librarian."

"Oh, I was supposed to see him about some textbooks. I totally forgot about that in all the romantic fun we've been having in here today."

Giles walked into the office where we were.

"Angel, old chap, how are you?" Giles said in his thick British accent.

"Just fine. Giles, this is Buffy. Buffy, this is Rupert Giles. We all call him Giles. You'll like him just fine. He's a little hard to understand at times, but you learn as you go along." Angel laughing.

"I heard that, Angel. I didn't think it was funny. I don't make fun of your accent."

"What accent do I have?"

"Oh, please, you sound like you just popped out of a corn field on 'Hee Haw'."

"The fact that you even know what 'Hee Haw' is scares me. I was just a joke. Don't take it personally."

"Okay. The reason I came by was Buffy was supposed to see me about some books, and she didn't show up. I wondered what happened to her."

"I had classes. Then getting to know Angel, just kinda lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, it's quite alright. I didn't have much to do in the library, so I decided to bring those books to you." He handed me a history book, an english book, and a math book.

"Thanks, do I call you Mr. Giles or just Giles?"

"You can call me Giles, since you are dating Angel."

I blushed, "How did you know we were dating?"

"It's obvious. Just don't let it be so obvious around Mr. Jacobs."

"Gotcha, if the principal got wind it would be Angel's job."

"Precisely, and we don't want that."

"No, we don't. Then he won't have the money to buy me nice things, or take me to nice places." I joked. Angel laughed.

"Well, I did my job. I'm headed back to the library now. Buffy, it was nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends, since you're dating my best friend."

"You can count on that." He left the room.

"_Wow, that was weird, but cool. At least someone won't rat on us. I think he'd be perfect for Mom. I wonder if he is seeing anyone._" I thought.

"I don't think he is. I'll ask him."

"Thanks, baby. I guess sometimes, you just want to get your parents laid." I joked.

"Buffy!" He spat quickly.

"_Oh, no. I upset him with that last remark. I need to watch my tongue from now on._" I thought.

"No, I'm not upset. It's just; I've never heard someone say that about a parent. I think it is sweet that you want someone for your mom."

"Oh, is that all? I though you were upset, which you already knew."

"True. It's too early in the relationship to get mad at you."

"Angel, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby, what is it?"

"I know you're first name is Angel, but what is your full name?" I asked.

"Actually, my first name is Angelus, but I prefer Angel. My full name is Angelus William O'Daniel."

"Angelus William, that's pretty."

"Thank you. What is your full name?" He asked.

"Buffy Anne Summers."

"I like Anne. I've always thought it was a pretty name. I've never heard Buffy before. I always thought it was a clichéd rich persons name, boy was I wrong."

"Yes, you are. My mom and I are not rich by any means. Dad was the one with money, not her."

"Doesn't she get child support or alimony?" He asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care. I'm just glad he's out of our lives."

"Buffy! Why would you say such things about your father?"

"I say that because he's a colossal prick who cheated on my mom throughout the entire marriage."

"Oh, he cheated on her. Why is it men can be such pigs?"

"I don't know. I'm not a man. You are and you don't even know. I don't think anyone does."

"Good point."

"Could we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

"What could we talk about?"

"I don't know. What do you like to do for fun?"

"When I was in L.A., besides shopping on Rodeo Drive, I liked to go to this club. It was the scene in L.A. They would let anyone in. It was called The Raven. It may sound gothic, but it wasn't. It was your average club."

"We only have one straight club here. It's called the Spirit's Haven. Then we also have a gay club, which I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah, I knew about the gay club. I think it's called The Dagger." I wondered. It had been a while since I'd spoken to Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike. The name could have changed since then.

"Yeah, that's the name. Not that I go there. I hang out at the Spirit's Haven, with Willow, Xander, Linda, and Sean. We're there a lot, except on Sunday nights."

"Charmed is the reason why for you, Sean, and Linda. Why aren't Willow and Xander there on Sunday nights?"

"I don't know; they may watch Charmed too. Just not sure about those two. They could be sleeping together."

"Angel, you're not getting any, so you're worried about other people's sex lives?" I tried to freak him out a little.

"What? No. It's not like that. They're my friends. I just want to see them happy."

"I don't know if you want to hear this, but I've been ready to lose my virginity for a while now; just haven't found the right guy to give it to."

"You mean you're not waiting for love?" He questioned.

"No, I wasn't. I'd like to wait to see where things go with us, before we get to that part. Is that okay with you? I know you've got experience in that field, but I don't."

"_I'm babbling again. I just need to shut up._" I thought.

"No, don't shut up. I like the sound of your voice. As for experience in that field, I don't have much at all. Darla was the only person I've been with."

"So, does that bother you, that you're not super experienced like most men your age?"

"No, not really. It just means that; I want to wait for the right girl, or woman, whatever the case may be, before I sleep with someone again."

"May I ask how long it's been since you made love to another person?"

"Yes, ask away, which you just did. The last time was three years ago, graduation night, with Darla, which incidentally was the first time. We broke up shortly after that. She moved to Nashville to pursue a singing career."

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did, but it was teenage hormones. I'm sure your mom told you all about that."

"Oh, yeah, we had that talk when I was 12. I wonder how 'the talk' will be between us, I mean if she finds out if and when I make love for the first time."

"I'm sure I don't know. I never had that talk with my parents. The one to explain sex, yes. I also had that talk at 12, but the 'have you had sex, and were you careful' talk, I didn't. They moved back to Ireland before they even found out that I had." He somberly said.

"Does that upset you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it does. I do miss my parents, but life goes on. I met you, so I'm good." I blushed again.

I looked at my watch just in time to hear the bell ring.

"Finally, school is over. I'm ready to go home."

"What, you don't want to hang out with me anymore? We are so done." He joked.

"I'm just ready to get home, so Mom can meet you guys."

"Oh. We're not done. I was just joking. I don't want to end it this close to the beginning."

"Oh, good. As far as I'm concerned you can stay as long as you like." Without thinking, I took his hand.

"Buffy, we can't do that right now. We are at school."

"Sorry, I was in the moment. When is the better time for that?"

"At my house, or yours, if you think your mom's not going to hit the ceiling when she finds out you're dating a teacher, if you can even call me that."

"I'd call you whatever you want me to call you."

"Well, we'd better catch up with the guys." We walked out of the office.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, you two. You've been in there an awfully long time. What did y'all do in there?" Willow asked.

"Willow! We talked is all. I swear. We were getting to know each other."

"And did you?" Sean said.

"Yes. We did."

"So, Bro, Are we still the only ones paired off, or have you found the girl of your dreams now?" Sean asked Angel.

"Yes, I found the girl of my dreams. Buffy and I just started dating. Which reminds, Buffy, if you can get away later tonight, would you meet me at the club?"

"Let me get a time."

"About 8:00?"

"Sure. Just us or the gang?"

"Just us. If that's okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you at the club at 8:00." We walked out the doors of the building.

"I'd better get home. It's about a ten minute walk from here."

"No more walking. We'll be picking you up from now on. I mean, you are dating my brother, so you're like family." Sean said hugging me. I'm just glad Linda didn't get mad or jealous. I guess she knows that he only has eyes for her, as now I only have eyes for Angel.

"Good, I hate walking."

"Where do you live?" We all piled into Angel's jeep.

"Do you know where my Aunt Jenny lives?" I asked.

"I do." Angel spoke up.

"We bought the house next door to her."

"If you live next door to her, why didn't she drive you?" Willow asked as Staring the jeep, Angel pulled out of the school parking lot.

"She'd already left by the time I'd rolled out of bed and got dressed."

"What about your mom?" Xander said.

"Please, you think I want my mom dropping me off at school, no way. She'd insist on embarrassing me. Walking was the only alternative."

"Well, you ain't gotta worry about that anymore."

"Good. I'm already skinny enough; I don't want to you to be able to count every rib I have." I joked.

"I'll say. You're just perfect for me." He pulled into the little subdivision where I lived.


	3. Everyone Learns The Secret

**Chapter Three**

**Everyone Learns the Secret**

"Buffy, how was your first day of school?" Mom asked.

"Great. Mom, these are my friends. The red-head is Willow. The guy next to her is Xander. The brown-haired girl is Linda, and the guy next to her is Sean. The guy next to me is Angel."

"I just have one question for the two girls and one question for the two boys. Girls, are you cheerleaders? I know the older has to be a teacher, but you younger two, are you one the football team?"

"I teach study hall. I wouldn't really call myself a teacher. I'm just a glorified babysitter. I have to look after this knuckle head twenty-four hours a day. He's my brother." Angel slapped at Sean, making us all laugh.

"Good one, Angel."

"No, ma'am, we are not cheerleaders. I'm the president of the science club."

"I'm president of the computer club. Miss Calendar oversees it."

"I'm president of the FFA."

"I'm president of the 4-H club." Sean said.

"I don't mean to offend y'all. It's just that Buffy told me that she didn't want to be popular again, and I was just wondering."

"She told us the same thing this morning when we first met."

"Oh, I see. Buffy always has been the one to speak her mind."

"Mom, there's something you need to hear. Angel's not just my teacher. We've decided to start dating."

"Angel, how old are you?" Mom asked.

"Would it be a problem if I said that I was twenty?" Angel said sheepishly.

"Do you care for my daughter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then, no, as long as you don't hurt her, I'm fine with it."

"Good, I'm glad you're not mad at me for dating your daughter. I don't want to make you mad. I've heard that mom's are the worst people in the world to make mad." Angel joked.

Everyone laughed at the joke. "Mom, Angel asked me to go out with him tonight, is it alright if I do?"

"As long as you're home by midnight, I don't mind. Angel seems like a fine man. At least your new friends are not like your old friends in L.A. I like your new friends. They behave like young ladies and gentlemen. Your old friends were a bunch of juvenile delinquents."

"I agree. So y'all had better get home. Angel, I'll see you at 8:00."

"You can count on that."

"Wait, you're not picking her up. No, no, no, that simply won't do. I'll see you here at 7:55 to pick her up."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be here then to pick her up. Looking forward to it."

"Good, I'll see you then, honey."

"Until tonight at 7:55." He kissed me on the cheek. Running back to his jeep, he jumped over the door and into the driver seat.

"You know, most people use a door." I joked.

"You know I've heard that somewhere." He joked back. After the gang climbed in, he drove away.

"Wow! Is he hot, or did I blink?" Mom joked.

"He is soooo hot. That's what I thought when I first saw him."

"Did you tell him that?" Mom asked as we walked into the house.

"Yes, ma'am. He also knows about Celia. He helped me through that traumatic night too. Mom, it really wasn't my fault. Someone crossed the double yellow line into our lane and hit us, not the other way around. I swear."

"I know. I've known since that night. I just wanted you to come to the truth in your own time. Let you accept what happened and move on from that terrible night." She hugged me.

"I'm glad you know it wasn't my fault. I think Dad blamed me for it though."

"I'm sure he did that arrogant prick. Sorry, I know you don't like me to say words like that."

"It's okay, Mom. I know you still hold some resentment towards him. Let it out. This is me you're talking to. I won't break from a few cuss words or harsh words either. It's not good to keep it bottled up inside."

"When did you become a psychologist?" Mom asked.

"Right about the time you became an angsty teenager again." I joked.

"That's a good one dear. So tell me about school, and your teachers?"

"Angel is by far my favorite. Most of them are nice. There is one who is a complete witch. I would say something else, but I don't wanna make your ears bleed."

"She's a complete bitch, in other words."

"Yes, ma'am, I didn't do anything today and she came down kinda hard on me."

"Oh, well, it was your first day. I'm sure you'll get the hang of things. Look at it this way, You don't have last month's hair, and you made friends already. That's a good sign."

"I met the librarian today too. He's Angel's best friend. He is also British. I told Angel to see if he is dating anyone."

"Why? Oh, for me. That's so sweet of you."

"Would you like to hear what I said to Angel about that verbatim?"

"You can have a pretty crude tongue sometimes, but okay."

"I said and I quote, "I guess sometimes you just want to get your parents laid." That is what I said verbatim." I shocked my mom a little.

"You want me to "get laid" as you kids put it today?" Mom asked.

"I just want to see you happy, and if that means sleeping with someone, then I am all for it."

"You're not like most kids, are you?" Mom was astonished.

"I guess not. Most kids have lost their virginity by this age. In L.A. I wasn't even waiting for love, but here I think I am. New town and all I'd like to see what love has in store for me. Don't worry; I'm not going to make any hasty decisions right now. I'll wait until I'm seventeen for that. Mom, I assure you that I am still a virgin. Even though I went to The Raven back in L.A., I never went home with anyone except some of my girlfriends, and the wildest thing that went on then was deciding who had the cutest date to the 'Spring Fling' Dance, in which I didn't attend, because we moved here. It was next week."

"Did you want to go?" Mom asked.

"No ma'am, I hadn't found a date or dress, so I thought there was no point of going. Then you suggested we move here. I'm glad you did. I never would have met Angel, or my new friends."

"Oh, because I had bought you a dress. All you would have needed was a date."

"Well, that's a good thing. "Spring Fling" is next week at Horseshoe Bend. I can't officially ask Angel to take me, but he'll be there and I'll be there."

"Good. You can go with him. I mean…"

"I know what you meant. I'll talk to Angel about it tonight at the club."

"What's the name of the club you're going to?" Mom asked.

"The Spirit's Haven. It $'s not the one Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike go to."

"I know that. Have you seen them today?" Mom asked.

"No, ma'am, I haven't. I saw Aunt Jenny today. She said she'd be by when she got home."

"She said she'd come by. She's been so busy since we moved here. I'm looking forward to reconnecting with her."

"I know. She is my favorite aunt. Actually, she is my only aunt, unless you count Uncle Spike." I joked.

Speaking of the devil, Uncle Spike and Uncle Johni pulled into the driveway.

"Talking about us, are you?" Uncle Johni said rushing up the driveway to us.

"Uncle Johni!" I squealed.

"I heard y'all moved here. We came to see it ourselves."

"Uncle Spike!" I squealed.

"How is my favorite girl, still pure?" He joked.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin, Uncle Spike."

"What? Buffy, you'll be seventeen next week and you're still a virgin?" He questioned.

"I know, it seems a stretch, but it's true." I told them.

They looked at each other and just nodded.

"I'm not lying. It's really true."

"Johni, she's not. She's never even been on a date before."

"She hasn't?" Uncle Spike queried.

"No, but that's gonna be rectified tonight."

"What does that mean?" Uncle Johni said.

"I've got a date tonight."

"With who? Is he hot?" Uncle Johni said.

"Down, girl. He is most definitely straight." I joked.

"Hey, I may not be the most masculine guy, but Spikey here, loves me anyway." He kissed Spike passionately.

"I love it when they get all romantic. I don't understand why people want to outlaw this. If Johni and Spike wanna get married, I say let them. People should be able to make their own minds up on who they want to marry."

"I agree. I think they're cute together."

Aunt Jenny came walking across the yard.

"Hey, y'all. I'm sorry I haven't been by. I've been busy with teaching and the computer club. I'm here now, so let's all go inside and get caught up."

"I'll have to excuse myself at about 6:30 to get ready."

"Why, Buffy? Do you have a hot date?" Aunt Jenny asked.

"Yes, I do. Why does nobody believe me about that?"

"We do. It's just we know you've never been out on a date before. It's a big deal."

"Okay. Sorry, I snapped at you. You know you are my favorite aunt." I said to Aunt Jenny.

"I'm your only aunt. Unless you count Spike over there." Aunt Jenny joked.

"Hey, Johni is more feminine than I am. If anyone is the aunt, it's him." Uncle Spike said.

"Let's just get inside." Uncle Johni said.

"Sounds good to me. Uncle Spike, if you want, you can help me unpack my room, and we can have a little girl talk."

"I'd like that. It'd give us a chance to catch up." Taking his hand, I led the way to my room.

"So, who is this guy you're all hot and heavy for?" Uncle Spike asked.

"You already know him."

"Really? Well, who is it?" He asked.

"It's Angel."

"You mean Angelus William O'Daniel."

"Yes, I do. When I saw him this morning I thought he was soooo hot."

"He is that, baby. He is that. What are you planning to wear?" He asked.

"I don't know. That was the main reason for me asking you up here. We can clear my room, have a little girl talk, if you don't mind me calling it that, then we can pick out my clothes."

"Sure, anything for my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece." I hugged him.

"Little bit, I've missed you and your mom for such a long time. It's not the same since Mama and Daddy died."

"When did they die, Uncle Spike?" I asked.

"A few months ago. I called your mom and told her. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"I guess she didn't want me to be upset. We had a lot going on. Mom and Dad had just gotten separated, and Mom filed for divorce. It was just finalized a couple days ago. That's when we came here."

"I'm glad you did. We didn't get to see you much. Big city girl, coming back to her country roots." Uncle Spike joked.

"That's a good one, Uncle Spike. Are Mawmaw and Pawpaw still alive?" I asked. He knew who I meant. Dad's parents were Grams and Gramps. Mom's parents were Mawmaw and Pawpaw. I called his parents Grandma and Grandpa. Christmas was totally worth the confusion.

"Yeah, they're still around. They're just a crazy as ever. They keep calling me William."

"I know they always called me Anne. I guess they don't like Buffy."

"They are soooo crazy. I think they'd like to see you. I mean you are closer to them now."

"I know, I'll go to see them this weekend, unless Angel has other ideas." I joked.

"Are you actually thinking about having sex with him?" Uncle Spike asked.

"I don't know. I want to see where things go with him, before I make love to him." Crossing the room, I grabbed a couple of boxes.

"Where is Buffy? Where is my irresponsible little brat of a niece, who could push my buttons to get what she wants?" Uncle Spike asked.

"I'm still the same person. I just want to try to be different. Remember my last impulsive decision."

"No, I don't. Remember your mom didn't tell us anything, except that she was getting a divorce from your father."

"Celia is dead."

"Your cousin, your dad's sister's daughter, that's who you're talking about"

"Yeah, I thought it was my fault, but Angel helped me remember the night she died and move on from it."

"Little bit, what happened?" Sitting on the bed, he patted the empty space next to him. Sitting next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my head.

"We were at a party. She got drunk. I only had three beers. She wanted me to drive her home. Someone crossed the double yellow line and hit us. I walked away with minor injuries. Celia, however, had life threatening injuries, which killed her." I was crying. Never letting me go, he continued to comfort me until I stopped crying.

"Little bit, you know it wasn't your fault, but you cry all you want to. I won't say a word about it. I realize that you are still grieving for you cousin. I remember the first big death I experienced: It was 1982. I was with someone before Johni. He was my whole world. I found out about two months before he died, that he had A.I.D.S. I watched him go downhill really quick. The day he died, is the day I met Johni. He was a nurse a Russell Hospital, in town. I took to him right away. Now I love your uncle very much, Buffy. He is my soulmate. Don't worry; your uncle isn't sick and neither am I. I was never with my old boyfriend without being careful. So he is safe." The town he spoke of is Alex City. It's about fifteen minutes from here.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Your old lover; what was his name?"

"Jacob. Jacob Clark." His eyes began to glisten with tears. I rubbed his head and kissed his cheek.

"Uncle Spike, you're with Uncle Johni now, but I get that you're still grieving for him. I'd like to say time helps those wounds, but who am I kidding. Time doesn't really help when you love someone that deeply."

"You sound like you know from personal experience?" Uncle Spike asked me.

"Well, no, I've never been in love before. I could be now, but I don't know. I just hope Angel is the last person on my dance card."

"I hope you have found 'the one'. I know I found mine. Johni's perfect for me. Jacob was the really macho type. You know, bodybuilder, very muscular, so sexy. I'm glad I have Johni now. I like the feminine type. I'm macho enough for a relationship."

"I said something close to that this morning to my new friends, when I met them. Linda was introducing me to her boyfriend. She said that they had been together since they were nine. I told her I don't go for blonde guys, because I'm already blonde, and that would be too much blonde for a relationship." Crossing the room once more, I grabbed a couple more boxes.

"Oh, so Angel is more your type. Silent, strong, and gorgeous."

"Yes, he's not really silent. He talks enough for two people, when you get to know him well enough. He even gave me 'the roster'."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Guys only give that this early in a relationship if they really, truly care about someone. Who was on it?"

"His ex-girlfriend."

"That's it?" He questioned.

"Yes, it was."

"When did it go down?" He asked.

"Don't say things like that to me when we're talking about sex. It was three years ago, on graduation night. Later, she moved to Nashville to pursue a singing career."

"Wow, he gave you the details of his first time. That's big. He's falling for you. We need to get through with your unpacking, and find your clothes for your big date with Angel."

Finishing unpacking my stuff, I noticed there was a lot of room in here. Mr. Gordo was placed on my bed.

"I remember when Jenny gave him to you, do you?"

"No, tell me."

"It was the first family function I was invited to when y'all came back for a visit. It was your fifth birthday. Everyone accepted me, as if I had been born to the family, except your father. Is it safe to say that I never did like your father?"

"Say it. I don't care. I don't like him either. I can't believe Mom wanted to try to stay with him for my sake. He never loved her. I wonder if he ever loved me."

"I'm sure I don't know if he did. At least you are rid of him. That is a start. "

"I agree. Now you're the fashion guru in the family; what should I wear?"

"Okay, Let's see what we have to work with?" Crossing my, now, empty room, he made it to my closet.

"I don't have much, but it's something."

"I'll take you shopping for your birthday. You can get some new stuff."

"That'd be cool."

"This is simple, yet elegant. He'll love you in this." He handed me my beige dress. It was a really short dress.

"Wow, that's exactly what I would have picked. No wonder you're a member of this family, you fit right in. I love you, Uncle Spike." I hugged him.

"I love you, too, Little Bit." Walking out of the room, we headed downstairs.

Sitting on the cough, I looked at my watch. It said 5:30.

"So, Buffy, who is this mystery man you're going out with tonight?" Aunt Jenny said.

"Um…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Aunt Jenny asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You work with him, and he could get in trouble. If you won't tell anyone, I'll tell you."

"I won't. You can tell me anything."

"It's Angel."

"Angel. He a good man. I like him. He's is so sweet. I won't tell anyone. I don't want him to lose his job. He a good friend of mine."

"You and Giles both seem to like him. Do you know if he is seeing anyone?"

"No, I don't. If I wasn't already seeing someone… And you pretty much know the rest."

"Oh, really. Who is this? You don't tell me anything anymore."

"It's just some guy I met at the club a few weeks ago."

Looking at my watch, I noticed we had been talking a while. It was now 7:30. Excusing myself, I went to my room and got dressed.

Going over to my vanity, I put on a little make-up and fixed my hair. Looking at my watch, I noticed it was 7:45. Angel's was supposed to pick me up in ten minutes.

Walking back downstairs, I joined my family in the living room.

"Buffy, you look beautiful. Angel's jaw will hit the floor."

"Thanks, Mom. You'll have to thank Uncle Spike for helping me pick out the clothes."

"Well, you look great."

"I agree."

"Me, too." Uncle Johni said.

"I don't." Uncle Spike said.

"Uncle Spike!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding. You look lovely, Little Bit."

"Don't scare me like that."

Angel knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Walking over to the door, I opened it to see Angel standing there.

"Buffy!" He exclaimed.

"Angel." I sighed.

"You look great"

"You clean up nicely yourself. Where are my manners? Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Just for a minute. Since you asked."

"Everyone, you remember Angel."

"Yes. How are you?" Uncle Spike asked.

"I'm fine, Spike. How are things with you and Johni?" He asked.

"Great. Couldn't be better."

"How are you, Jenny?" He asked.

"I'm good. I see you couldn't possibly be doing any better." .

"No, ma'am. I've found the girl of my dreams, so I'm good. I'll try to have her home by midnight, Mrs. Summers."

"Angel, you may call me Joyce, if you want to."

"Thank you, Joyce." We made our way to his jeep.

"Wow! You look great."

"You look pretty damn good yourself."

"Thanks." I blushed.

Starting the jeep, we headed to "The Spirit's Haven".


	4. The First Date

**Chapter Four**

**The First Date.**

"Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows." Angel said.

"You mean other than; I'm still a virgin, and my birthday is next week, and my parents are divorced, and I hate my father. My favorite movie is 'Interview with the Vampire'."

"Ah. 'Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately, and so shall we. For no creatures are under God are as we are none so like him, as ourselves.'"

"'Do you still want death, or have you tasted it enough?'"

"'You lack the courage of your convictions, sir, Do it!'"

"Life has no meaning anymore, does it? The wine has no taste. The food sickens you. There seems no reason for any of it, does there? But what if I could give it back to you, pluck out the pain and give you another life, one you could never imagine, and it would be for all time, and sickness and death could never touch you again. Don't be afraid, I'm going to give you the choice **_I_** never had.'"

"Wow, it really is your favorite movie. You are in good company. I love it too." He was amazed that someone liked the movie as much as he did.

"Maybe, we can watch it together sometime."

"I'd like that."

"Maybe in my room. I have a DVD player in my room."

"I'd love that." He kissed my hand.

We made it to the club.

"There's nothing in this world now that doesn't hold some…" I began.

"Fascination." He finished.

"Yes."

"You really do love that movie. If Linda knew, she go nuts. I told you she liked vampires."

"Let's not tell her. I want as much alone time with you as possible."

"Your secret is safe with me." We made our way in the club.

"Thanks. This is nice. Did you used to come here with Darla?" Wanting to know all about him, I asked the question.

"Yes, I did. Does that bother you?"

"If it did, I wouldn't have asked. I don't mean to be rude. I say things sometimes and they come out rude, I don't mean it that way though." I babbled again.

"_I just need to shut up. I bet he's getting tired of hearing me babble._" I thought.

"Buffy, I'll tell you when I want you to shut up. I think it's cute that I have this effect on you."

"Well, you do. I can't believe that someone has an effect on me. Mom would be so pleased." I giggled like a stupid twit.

"Oh, why?"

"My old friends were vapid and stupid. I didn't act that way though. She always wondered why."

"Oh."

"Tell me something about you. Something no one else knows."

"Hey, that's my line. Just kidding. I am a serious college football fan."

"You, too."

"Yes, ma'am. Alabama fan born and raised. Roll Tide Roll."

"Oh, yeah. Even growing up in L.A., my mom taught me three things: One, Don't do anything until you are ready. Two, don't ever vote a Republican Ticket. Three, Better be an Alabama fan, or I'll disown you."

"Wow! What don't we have in common?" He asked.

"Um, Can you eat strawberries?" I asked.

"Actually, I love to eat strawberries."

"Well, don't kiss me after eating some, unless you want to kill me. I'm allergic."

"No more strawberries for me then. I don't want to kill you."

"What else am I privileged to know about you?" I asked.

"My favorite _horror_ movie: you already know that. My favorite movie in general: 'Fried Green Tomatoes'."

"I've never seen that one."

"You'd love it. It's set in Alabama."

"Is it?" I questioned.

"Yes, and the author is from Birmingham."

"No, really."

"Yes, Fannie Flagg was born in Birmingham."

"Wow. I swear, you learn something new every day."

"I know you are a virgin, but have you at least kissed a guy before?" He asked.

"_Oh, shit. He had to go and ask the one question, I never wanted to answer._" I thought.

"Um… Well, define kiss?" I asked.

"Well, you know."

"Are we talking peck on the cheek? Or on the lips? Or French kissing?" I asked.

"All of the above." He joked.

"How about none of the above?" I joked.

"You've never even kissed a guy?" He questioned.

"No. You must think I'm such a spaz."

"No, not at all."

"It's just I could never do anything along those lines with someone I don't care about, and you're the first guy I've ever cared about."

"_Maybe that revelation was left undone._" I thought.

"No, don't think that. I love that fact about you. The fact that you wanted to remain pure and untouched until you found the right person to give it to."

"I really was just out for a random guy in L.A., but never found anyone. I don't know, maybe I was waiting for love and didn't know it."

"I think that was it. Maybe you'll find it with me." He said, hoping, with deep feelings in his eyes.

"Maybe."

The DJ put on Keith Urban's Your Everything.

"I love this song."

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Taking my hand, he led me to the dance floor.

Taking me in his arms, I relaxed into his soft embrace.

"_The things he does to me just by holding me like this. I love this. I wonder if he like being this close. Stupid thought, of course you do, right, Angel?_" I thought.

"_You know that's the truth. I'm satisfied just holding you like this for the rest of my life. I don't know if it's too soon, but I think I may be falling for you._" He thought.

"_Me, too. I mean, I think I'm falling for you._" I thought.

"Good. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay for the rest of my life." I put my arms around his neck and danced a little closer to him.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Is there anything you need to tell me up front, before I get to involved?"

"Like what?"

"Like if you're sick?"

"Nope, had a physical last week. Dr. Murphy says I'm healthy as a horse." He joked.

"Murphy?"

"Linda's dad is a doctor. Her mom is his receptionist."

"Oh, maybe I'll use him too, normal stuff."

"I don't know of any female doctors around here. Dr. Murphy, John, is the only doctor in New Site."

"Oh. So for the other type, I'd have to go into town. Ahh, man, that means time away from you." I joked.

"Not on your life. I'll go with you, if you need to go anywhere. All you have to do is think of me, and I'll be there."

"Alright, what if it's 2:00 in the morning and I can't sleep? You just gonna leave Sean at home and rush over to my house?"

"Yeah, usually he's not alone. Linda is always sleeping over."

"I know you don't care. I wonder what Mom would say if I slept over."

"I'm sure I don't know. I don't think it'd be good though."

"You right on that one. She knows we are dating, so she'd think we are making love. Not good."

"Let's hope you can tell her you're at Willow's and she believes you, or if she knew Linda was there, it might not be as bad."

"'Not be as bad.' Please, she'll think an orgy's going on if she knew both Linda and I were at your house."

"Right. We'll have to come up with a solution about you staying with me. Don't worry; I'm sure if we put our heads together, we'll think of something."

When the song ended, we walked back to the table.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure."

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Just a coke. I need to keep a clear head." I joked.

"Alright, be right back." Making his way through the crowd, he made it to the bar.

"_The day I'll never forget. He took me in his arms and kissed me lightly._" I thought.

"That's good. I'd better write that down."

Reaching into my purse, I pulled out a tiny notebook. Pulling out a pen, I wrote down my thought.

Angel appeared shortly there after.

"Here's your drink. I heard your thoughts. That was good."

"Oh, wow. I… Um… Oh… Shucks…." I blushed.

"Don't sell yourself short, Buffy. I think you are a wonderful writer."

"_It's over. I feel like I'm falling. I think I'm falling for you. I hope you think that is a good thing._" I thought.

"I think it's a great thing. I felt myself falling the first moment I saw you."

"_Oh, honey, that feels so good. Do that again, baby. Oh, God. Oh, Angel, keep going._" I thought.

"That's going to be good for my story."

"You're taking my advice and writing a story?" He asked.

"Yes. I thought about it and thought it was a good idea."

"Good, I hope that you'll let me read it when you get through."

"Of course I will. It was your idea for me to attempt this, so why not."

"Good."

I sipped my coke.

"_I sit on my bed, guitar in hand, thinking of you, wanting to write something. Then it comes to me, I look at the ring on my left hand and the words start pouring out._" I thought.

"Do you play?" He asked.

"Huh?" Still dazed in thought, I was trying to come up with something for this story.

"Guitar, do you play?" He asked.

"A little. I'm not very good yet, but I try."

"You want lessons?" He asked.

"You play?" I asked.

"Yes, I took lessons at age five. I wanted to go with Darla and be her backup singer and accompanist, but my parents moved away, and I had to take care of Sean. He didn't want to move and leave Linda."

"You could give me any kind of lesson you wanted." I joked.

"You should write that down."

"Okay."

"What kinds of guitars do you have?" He asked.

"I have two guitars. I have a small blue-burst acoustic, and a teal Fender Strat. Not the cheap Squier Strat. It's an actual Stratecaster. Not that there's anything wrong with the Squier type. They're fine, if you're on a budget. I told my parents I wanted a Telecaster for Christmas. Nashville Style."

"If I wasn't already in love with you: that would have cinched it for me."

"You love me?" I asked.

"What? You sound shocked? You want me to say the words. I will. Buffy Anne Summers, I love you!"

"I love you, too. Am I the first person to say that to you?"

"Yes, Darla always said 'me too'. I wonder if she did, love me I mean. Oh, who cares. I have you now. Everything's right as rain."

"How does it feel? From your perspective, hearing someone say that they love you?" I asked.

"It feels like I can swim the deepest ocean, run a marathon, jump out of a plane, jog to the Georgia state line at 3:00 in the morning, like the sun is shining only for me, for us."

"I know. I feel the same way. I just wondered if you did. If you don't mind I'd like to write that one down."

"Go ahead. If I can inspire you, run with it."

"Okay." I jotted the things in the little notebook.

"_I told myself when you left me, I'd never recover. I lied to myself. I have recovered and moved on. How does that make you feel? Lousy? Good, now you know how I felt when you left._" I thought.

"Buffy, whew, where does all the angst come from?" He asked.

"I guess from my parents. I guess I'm writing a love lost, love found story." I laughed.

"Oh, I see."

"_Oh, no. The angst troubles him. Maybe I should tone it down a little._" I thought.

"No, it doesn't. I like it. It makes you seem more gothic than you really are. You maybe pure, but you have darkness in you, and I like it."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad you're glad that I like it."

"Well, I am. I can't think of anything else to say."

"_Are they there? If not let's go back to your place?_" I thought.

Picking up the pen, I jotted the thought in my little notebook.

"They're not there."

"What?"

"Linda and Sean, they went out too."

"Oh, I wasn't… Oh, God… I am no where near that kind of thing yet."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to suggest that you were. Oh, God."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have said it was for the story."

"It's okay. I understand. You're only sixteen; there'll be time for that."

"Maybe we can on our birthdays. What day next week is yours?" I asked.

"It's Thursday."

"Mine is Wednesday. We'll have to go out for our birthdays, and maybe if I'm ready, and if they're not there, we maybe can…"

"I'd like that. I'd really like that."

"Don't hold me to it though, I may not be ready."

"Hey, it's not like it's the end of the world if we don't make love. I can wait. I mean I have waited three years. I think I can wait a little longer."

"Which reminds me; Spring Fling is Friday; I know I can't officially ask you, but I figure you'll be there as a chaperone, so if you could escort me out and sit with us at our table…"

"I'd be honored to be your non-date for the Spring Fling dance."

"Good. Maybe this weekend we, I mean you, me, and Uncle Spike, could go shopping for shoes and other things I need to go with my dress. Do you need a tux?" I asked.

"Nope, Mom and Dad bought Sean and me a tux before they left for Ireland, so we are covered."

"Good. So shoes and other things are all we'll need."

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was 11:45.

"_Oh, darn. It's time to head home, but I don't wanna. I love being here with him. I just love him, but I must go._" I thought.

Standing, he took my hand and led the way to his jeep. He started the car and we headed to my house.

It was 11:50 when he pulled into my driveway.

"I had a good time tonight." I said.

"Me, too. See you in the morning?" He said.

"Yes, I'll see you in the morning to pick me up for school." I said.

"Good. Now a day without seeing you, is a day without sunlight." He said.

"I know." I said.

"_Oh, no, he's gonna want to kiss me now. What if I'm not good at it? Oh, Buffy, just stop thinking and let him kiss you. How many chances are you gonna have to kiss a gorgeous guy?_" I thought.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Or do you want to wait and let it be special? I mean it is your first." He said.

Putting my arms around his waist, I pulled him close and savored his scent. Staring into his deep chocolate eyes, I released him. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips to mine gently. Tangling my hands in his hair, I drove him deeper into my mouth.

When he broke the kiss, I just stared off into the beautiful Alabama night. There were no clouds in the purple sky. You could see all the stars twinkling.

"Wow! That was…"

"Amazing?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was gonna say."

"So your first kiss was a good one?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask that? You were there; you should know." I joked.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. My first kiss wasn't **_that_** good."

"Well, I'm glad I made your toes curl with that one."

"You certainly did. I'll see you in the morning."

Leaning in again, he placed his lips to mine. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and entered his. I massaged his tongue with mine. Tangling his hands in my hair, he drove me deeper into his mouth. Moaning in his mouth, I broke the kiss.

"Wow, I guess tonight is a night of firsts for me."

"I guess so. Until tomorrow morning." With a kiss on my cheek, he strolled over to his jeep, climbed in, and drove away.

"_I miss you already, baby._" I thought.

"_I miss you, too. I'll see you in the morning. I love you._" He thought.

"_I love you, too. I'll be dreaming of you tonight._" I thought.

"_I'll be dreaming of you too._" He thought.

Walking through the front door, I closed it, slid down it, and sat on the floor. Sitting there, I just stared.

"_Wow, wow, wow, wow. That's all I can think. My first kiss. My first French kiss, and I initiated it._" I thought.

"_I know. They were really great kisses, baby._" He thought.

"_How far are you away from home?_" I thought.

"_Pulling in the driveway, now._" He thought.

"_I'm glad you are home safely. Call me when you get in the house. I can't very well tell Mom that you got home now. She'd wonder how I know._" I thought.

"_You're right on that point._" He thought.

Getting up, I walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. I donned a trademark Angel half smirk on my face. I'd seen that smile on his face at least five times tonight.

The phone rang.

"I got it, Mom." I called to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"I'm home, baby."

"I'm glad. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. I'll be there at 7:00 to pick you up for school."

"See you then. I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, baby." I hung up the phone.

"'I love you!' Did I just hear you right, Buffy?" Aunt Jenny said coming around the corner from the kitchen with Mom, Uncle Johni, and Uncle Spike.

"Yes, ma'am. You heard me right. He said it first tonight. It was love at first sight."

"So don't leave us hanging, Little Bit. Tell us about your date with Angel." Uncle Spike said.

"It was AWESOME!!!! I've never had such a good time." Mom came over to me.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, I'm drunk, Mom. No, I had a coke. That was all." Everyone laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you didn't drink. Remember what happened the last time you drank, even though it wasn't your fault."

"I'm only gonna drink here or at Angel's, so he can drive me here."

"That's my girl."

"I need to get out of these clothes. Uncle Spike, want to come with?"

"And have a little girl talk? Does a bear shit in the woods?" He joked. Falling into step with me, we made our way to my room.

"So, Little Bit, give me the juicy details of your date." I went to my closet.

"He kissed me."

"Your first kiss. This is a momentous occasion."

"Twice."

"He kissed you twice?"

"Yeah."

"Details."

"I was so nervous. I actually thought, 'Oh, no, He's gonna want to kiss me now. What if I'm not good at it?'"

"What happened next?"

"I shut off that train of thought and let him kiss me. OH, MY, GOD! The guy can kiss, I'll give him that."

"What was the second kiss like?"

"A French kiss."

"You made it to first base with a guy, on your first date? Wow, you are like me." He joked.

"I initiated the tongue thing."

"Brazen hussy. You're bold, Buffy, Very bold."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" I asked.

It was a compliment."

"Good. I'll make a deal with you. Go shopping with us this weekend, and I'll give you an inside scoop on what happens after Spring Fling, Deal?"

"Honey, you don't have to bribe me with juicy gossip to go shopping, I'd have done that anyway."

"Good. I need some shoes to go with the dress Mom got me for Spring Fling."

"I'd love to help you pick out a pair of shoes for the dance."

"Great. We're going shopping on Saturday, that's not a problem, is it?"

"Not for my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece."

"True, but still my favorite." He laughed.

"Thanks."

"For what, Little Bit?"

"For helping me pick out my outfit tonight. Angel said I was gorgeous. He could barely take his eyes off me the entire night."

"Wow, that must have been cool."

"It was. Now I need to start practicing again."

"Practicing? What?"

"Mom didn't tell you. I play guitar, a little."

"Like I said, just like your uncle here. I play a little."

"Is it an epidemic? Does everyone play?"

"Not that I know of, Little Bit."

"Angel plays too. He's been playing since he was five. He told me he wanted to go with Darla when she left, but his parents left and you pretty much know the rest."

"Yeah, Sean didn't want to move and leave Linda."

"That's pretty much it. He is so much in love with her. I've never seen a love like that. I can't believe that I love Angel after only knowing him a day."

"Love's a funny thing."

Coming out of the closet, I was wearing the pajamas that my parents gave me for Christmas. They were deep purple and silk.

"We'd better get back to the others. Uncle Spike?"

"Hmm, Little Bit?"

"I love you!" I hugged him.

"I love you too! If I didn't I wouldn't be bending over backwards to help you in anyway I can. I kinda have to bend over backwards for Johni." He joked.

"Good one." We walked downstairs to the living room to join the others.

Flopping down on the couch, I smiled the little half smile I sported earlier.

"Buffy, honey, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Never better, why?"

"I've never seen you act like… What happened on the date?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking, Mom. He only kissed me."

"You're floating from a kiss? I wonder how you'll be when you and he make love for the first time."

"Mom!"

"Oh, okay. How was your first kiss?"

"Unbelievable. I can't even believe it myself. It was so AMAZING!!!!! I mean, when I came in the door earlier, all I could do was slide down the door, and think 'wow, wow, wow, wow. That was it."

"It's as I feared. Joyce, you're daughter has turned into a teenager with a boyfriend." Aunt Jenny joked.

"I know. I don't know how I'm gonna live with her now."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can always live with Angel. One girl alone in a house with two men. Think of the possibilities." I joked.

"Good one, Buffy." Uncle Johni said.

"Baby, don't encourage her. I'll tell you everything about the date later. She's not saying everything." Uncle Spike said.

"Oh, no, you're not holding out on me. Tell me now."

Uncle Spike leaned over and whispered, "Angel not only kissed her once. He kissed her twice."

"No. Tell me more."

"The second kiss was a French kiss, and she initiated it."

"No way. That's my girl."

"I know. I'm so proud of her."

"What are you two mumbling about over there?" Mom said.

"Nothing." They chirped and giggled.

"Oh, no, you've got a secret. I want to here it."

"We can't. It's not our secret to tell."

"Whose is it?" Mom asked.

"It's mine."

"Buffy, don't tell me you lost your virginity already. I'm not ready for that."

"No, virginity is still intact. Don't believe me, ask Angel. Angel not only kissed me once tonight. He kissed me twice."

"No wonder you couldn't think. A double dose of those lips, oh wow. If I hadn't been dating a real son of a gun…" Aunt Jenny said.

"The second kiss wasn't normal. It was a French kiss."

"What?!!!! You've only had one date and you've made it to first base. You're a fast worker, Buffy. If you see what you want, go for it." Aunt Jenny said.

"'Go for it.' You're telling my **_sixteen year old_** to 'go for it'. What are you smoking, Jenny?"

"Oh, come on, Joyce. At the rate she's going, she didn't need my advice."

"Hey, standing right here."

"Sorry. It's just, I'm not ready for all this."

"Don't worry, the next step isn't coming for at least a week." I joked.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"I don't know if I am. I don't know what the future holds for me. If it means that in a week then, I can't stop it. You already know that. You can't stop what is destined to happen."

"You are right, honey. At least tell me that you'll be careful."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be careful. You've been preaching to me about this since I was 12. I think I'm responsible enough to make this decision on my own, but I may want advice so I'll be asking everybody what they think."

"At least you will ask for help. Joyce never did. How do you think you got here, Buffy?"

"Jennifer! Not now, not here. Honey, that's a conversation that's best left for another time."

"Joyce, come on. She'll be seventeen in a week. I think she's old enough to handle it, and don't call me Jennifer!" Aunt Jenny said.

"Oh, alright. The reason you are here is because, I acted like an irresponsible teenager. I was 19 when I had you. Mom and Dad forced your dad to marry me when they found out I was pregnant. We were in love though, for a while. After one week of marriage, your dad started cheating on me, and still, you knowing, with me."

"Mom, it's okay. You can say it. He was cheating on you while still having sex with you. I wouldn't say he was making love, you were. He wasn't. I think after you guys got married, you seemed old hat to him, so he looked for something different. There is nothing wrong with you, just him. He is a lying louse, who deserves everything he got. No I take that back, he deserved a good, swift kick in the balls."

"Buffy! I can't be mad at you. You're just speaking your mind. You get that from us. I can't say I disagree with you though. Your dad is a royal prick."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Joyce and Buffy?" Uncle Johni joked.

"What do you mean?" We chirped.

"So much bitterness, so much anger, so much rage, so much angst, just let it go. You divorced him, Joyce. He's out of our lives for good. It was your fault he was in our lives in the first place, but we can choose our friends, but we can't choose who we fall in love with."

"Hear, hear." Uncle Spike cuddled close to Uncle Johni.

"Here they go again. I love it when they do this."

"I know. It's so cute."

"I still don't understand why people want to outlaw this. I guess some people are just closed minded. Bigoted backwoods back ass wards racist rednecks. Being scared of gays and lesbians is so stupid. They're just people like we are, they just love differently than we do, but it doesn't make them wrong. They love who they want to, just like we do. Look at Buffy and Angel, he's four years older than her, you don't care, but some people would. Angel is 20 and Buffy is 16. If the principal got wind of a teacher dating a student, Angel would lose his job, and that's not good." Aunt Jenny ranted.

"I know. That's why we've said no public displays of affection. It's gonna be left here or at his house."

"That's good thinking, but if it can't wait until you get home, you can always hide in his office, and have the guys stand guard."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll run it by him tomorrow." I yawned and stretched.

"It's after midnight. We'd better get going. We'll see y'all tomorrow. Love y'all."

"Love y'all too. See y'all tomorrow." They left.

"I'm going up to bed. Are you coming, Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna cut off the lights. I'll be up soon."

"Okay. Good night, Mom." I gave Mom a hug and a kiss.

"Good night, sweetie." I let go and headed up the stairs.

Once in my room, I climbed into bed and just laid there, thinking about the events of the evening.

"_Do you want me to kiss you? Or you want to wait and let it be special?_" I thought. Closing my tropical rainforest green eyes, I saw the kiss. Oh, My God. The man could defiantly kiss.

"_You still awake, Buffy?_" He thought.

"_Yeah, I am. I was still thinking about that kiss. OH!!! MY!!! GOD!!! Mom nearly blew a gasket when she thought we had made love already, but calmed down when she learned that we hadn't. Then she nearly hit the ceiling when she found out that we'd made it to first base. Uncle Spike said I was just like him, only without being gay. Wait a minute, I am just like him. We both like guys. Aunt Jenny brought up a good point though._"

"_What was that, baby?_"

"_We can display affection in school, as long as one of the guys keeps lookout for the principal. If we keep it in your office, or in the bathroom in the study hall building, no one would be the wiser, except the guys. They'd know in a heartbeat._"

"_Jenny is right. With the office door locked and the blinds pulled, no one can see anything. That is good. If she or Giles comes in, the guys won't think anything of it, but if it's the principal, then they would say red alert. For the others, it's a yellow alert._"

"_Sounds good to me. I need to get to sleep. I love you. Good night, honey._"

"_I love you too. Good night, baby_"

Rolling over onto my stomach and cuddling Mr. Gordo, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Next Day

**Chapter Five**

**The Next Day.**

Angel began his thoughts to me at 5:55 in the morning.

"_Buffy, honey, wake up. Time to get up._"

"_Oh, God, Angel. I can't make love again. I'm exhausted. We've been at it all night._" I dreamed.

"_I can't wake her up. She's dreaming about us. Let's see if I can tune in too._" Tuning into my dream, he thought, "_I'm in. Oh, wow._"

"_Angel, what are you doing in my dream?_"

"_I was trying to wake you up, but I heard you were dreaming of us and I wanted to see what you were dreaming. This is nifty. I can project myself into your dreams._"

"_That is cool. At least I won't be the only one waking up exhausted._" I thought as I awoke.

"_Good morning, baby._"

"_Good morning. How'd you sleep?_"

"_Great. Dreamt of you all night._"

"_Me too. I mean, I dreamt of you. Which you already know, because you projected yourself in it._"

"_I didn't know you knew how to do some of those things._"

"_Well, I do._"

"_We'd better get up. Don't wanna be late for school._"

"_Oh, all right. I'm getting out of bed now. I've got to get a shower anyway._"

"_Ooh, can I come?_"

"_Can I stop you?_"

"_I meant for real._"

"_No, not yet. Wait until we make love for the first time before we shower together._"

"_I know it took all your energy for the kiss last night, so I won't push you into doing something you're not ready for._"

"_I told you that we might next week for our birthdays._"

"_Sorry._"

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound mean. I also told you that I sometimes do that, sorry._"

"_It's okay. If I'm offended, you'll know._"

"_I'm glad I didn't offend you. I'll be ready by 7:00. Have you eaten yet?_"

"_No._"

"_Mom's right in the middle of making breakfast. You and Sean and Linda are more than welcome to eat with us this morning._"

"_We were just gonna grab something on the way. By the way Linda is not here. She left after their date last night._"

"_Oh. Okay, so neither of the O'Daniel brothers got any last night._" I joked.

"_Buffy!_"

"_Sorry, just a joke. You know me and me crude tongue._"

"_Intimatly. After the kiss you planted on me last night, whew._"

"_You haven't told anyone about the kisses, have you?_"

"_No, I haven't. I haven't seen anyone but Sean._"

"_I need to get a shower and get dressed. I'll see you soon._"

"_Okay, I love you!_"

"_I love you, too!_"

Throwing off the cover, and getting out of bed, I walked over to my closet. Pulling out an old pair of faded and torn jeans and an old tee-shirt, I laid them on my bed.

Walking into my bathroom, I turned on my shower. Taking off my clothes, I stepped into the shower. Instinctively, I massaged my achy breasts. Working the pale pink tips, I noticed they became hard and pebbled.

"_Oh, god, Angel. Oh, good, God, baby. That feels good. Keep going._"

"_Baby, what are you doing?_"

"_Trying to drive you crazy._"

"_If you do what I think you're gonna do, then you'll get your wish._"

"_Would you like me to?_"

"_Buffy, I thought you weren't ready for sex yet._"

"_Sex, no, but this is just kinky enough for us to try. You game?_"

"_I don't know. Are you sure you want me to hear you…._"

"_You'll hear it sooner or later. So why not sooner, right?_"

"_You're right on that one. What about me? What am I suppose to do while you are…_"

"_Whatever you want. You can, you know, too. If you want to. I'd like to hear you too._"

"_Buffy, baby, you are bold. I do love you for it thought._"

"_So, do you want me to, or not?_"

"_Can I stop you?_"

"_I'd like to see you try to stop me._"

"_You think you can take me._"

"_Whatever. I'm not in the mood for stuff like that. You know what I **need** to do, so let me do it._"

"_Not stopping you._"

Massaging my breasts again, I licked my lips, reveling in the feeling it was producing.

"_Oh, God, so good, Angel. Don't stop._" I moaned.

"_I won't stop. Now cum for me. Let me hear you._"

"_Alright. I'll let you hear me cum._"

Never stopping my actions, my arousal continued to build with each pass of my hands. I licked my lips again. Slowly and softly sliding my hand to my dripping wet heat, I massaged the sensitive bud of arousal.

"_Oh, God, Angel. Don't stop, that feels so good. Oh, God, I'm… I'm gonna…_"

"_That's right, baby. Let me hear you._"

"_Oh, God, Angel, I'm cuming. I'm there. Oh, my, God. Oh, Angel. Oh, Wow! That was incredible. So that's what it's like getting off thinking of someone. Wow! That was amazing._"

"_You came hard, didn't you baby?_"

"_Yes, I did. Go ahead and ask the other question._"

"_Was that the first time you did that?_"

"_No. It was the first time with me thinking of someone in particular, but it's not the first time I've gotten off._"

"_You mean…_"

"_Yes. I used to do it all the time. I haven't in a while though. That was a new experience for me._"

"_Hopefully, we'll have more new experiences together._"

"_I do too. I love you, Angel._"

"_I love you, too, Buffy. Just so ya know._"

"_What time is it?_"

"_It's just 6:00. We got plenty of time._"

"_Good, have you showered yet?_"

"_Nope, was just about to, when you nearly drove me crazy._"

"_Now, it's your turn to nearly drive me crazy._"

"_I don't feel like it. Hey, I know. How about this; when we make love for the first time, that can be foreplay. Me watching you and you watching me._"

"_I like that idea. Has a girl or woman seen you…_"

"_No, you'll be the first and the last._"

"_So, I'll be your first for something._"

"_You're the first person I've felt this say about._"

"_I gotta get out of the shower now. Mom's gonna wonder what I'm doing in here._"

"_I'm not stopping you from getting out of the shower. I bet you look so damn good right now. Soaking wet with no clothes on. That's a pretty picture._"

"_Angel! Stop thinking of me nekkid._"

"_You're not nekkid. You're just naked. You were nekkid just a few minutes ago._"

"_Huh?_"

"_Down here, Naked means you ain't got no clothes on, nekkid means you ain't got no clothes on and you up to something._"

"_Oh, I didn't know. I just though they meant the same. Southerners are strange, but a good strange. In L.A. people were really strange. This one time I saw this woman walking a lion down the street. I think it was her pet. I mean it did have on a rhinestone collar._"

"_The strangest thing you'll see here is people getting drunk and thinking they're in a T.V. show or movie. That's the one you see most often, unless you go to lover's lane._"

"_What's 'lover's lane'?_"

"_It's another local hangout for teenagers. It's where they go when they want to get their swerve on, so to speak._"

"_Is that where you went with Darla?_"

"_Nope, it was at my parents' house. They were out that night, along with Sean._"

"_Oh, that's bold. You're parents could have come home and caught you._"

"_I know. It makes it more fun, but it wasn't that great. I want you're first time to be everything that you've dreamed it would be, no exceptions._"

"_You're so considerate of my feelings. I wonder what I did to deserve you._"

"_Everyone deserves to be happy, no matter what you've done. You've lived the perfect life, with the exception of not experiencing the act of physical love._"

"_I know, and you're gonna fix that for me, won't you?_"

"_You know I will._"

"_I gotta get dressed now. I'll see you soon. My head kinda hurts from all the thinking._"

"_I know, mine is too. I'll see you soon. I love you!_"

"_I love you, too._"

I slipped on my clothes.

"Buffy?" Mom called.

"I'm already up, Mom."

Mom walked into my room as the alarm clock went off. It was now 6:30.

"Wow. You're up before the alarm. What's up? Couldn't sleep?"

"Sleeping too well. Dreams all night."

"Of Angel?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I won't pry. I didn't mean to sound so upset last night. You're fixing to be seventeen. You should have had your first kiss at least five years ago."

"I know. I'm just a late bloomer, as they say. I'm not upset about it. At least I waited for love, before doing anything like that."

"You're right for that. I can't be mad at you for that. You're just following your heart. No mother can be mad at a daughter for that. Which reminds me; Hank called while you were out last night. He just wanted to see how we were getting along without him. I told him you were out on a date, and he hit the ceiling."

"I want you to tell him the latest development. He'll be fit to be tied after hearing this one." I laughed.

"Yes, he will. I just hope he doesn't get on a plane and head here to chew me and you both out for the latest development in your love life. If he knew Angel was nearly 21, he would blow a gasket."

"Yes, he would. Let's just not tell him that Angel's 20. I don't want Father jumping on a plane and killing Angel."

"I know. I like Angel far more than I hate your father. Why did you just call him 'Father'? You've always called him dad."

"He never cared about me. So why should I care about him. If and when you marry again, I'll call him dad. He'll be more of a Dad than Father was."

"You still resent your father for cheating on me all those times, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do. He shouldn't have done that. He was suppose to be doing those things to you and only you. I hate men who think it's okay for them to cheat. Why is it men can be such pigs?"

"I'm sure I don't know. I'm not a man."

"Good point."

"I still can't get over last night."

"I know. OH, MY, GOD. Did all of that really happen, or did I blink?"

"I'm sure I don't know. I wasn't there. Angel's probably anxious to see you today."

"After last night, I'd say so. I'm pretty anxious to see him too."

"Why?"

"I want to tell him about the dreams I had of us. I'm so exhausted." I joked.

"You woke up exhausted? Wow, I can't remember the last time I woke up from great dreams like that and exhausted to boot. He in already, isn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's already in my heart. I can't do anything but think of him. Mom, I think he's the one."

"Buffy, you're only sixteen. You need to spread your wings a bit before you settle on one guy."

"I don't care, he **_is_** the one. In only one day, I already know I've loved him for a lifetime."

"You met him yesterday, and you've already fell for him. You do work fast.".

"When did you know that you were in love with Father?" I asked.

"Well, I had just found out that I was pregnant with you. That's when I realized that I was in love with your father. Even though, he wasn't the one. For me, the one is still out there somewhere, waiting for me. Maybe, I'll find him one day."

"He could be right here in New Site. You never know."

"No, you don't. The one could be right around the corner."

"I'll talk to Angel today, and see if Giles has a girlfriend. I don't think he does. If he doesn't, I'll invite him over for dinner with Angel tomorrow night. Is that all right?"

"It's fine. I'm kinda looking forward to meeting some of the teachers that work at your new school."

"Good. I'm glad you like Angel. You should have seen the effect he was having on me last night. I sounded like I had been drinking all night."

"Some one had an effect on you? Thank the lord. It's a miracle. My daughter isn't someone who can't be influenced." Mom joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, Mom. Very funny. I mean it; I was sitting there giggling the whole time. Then when we got home, all I could think was wow, wow, wow, wow. It was an amazing night."

"I should say so. Your first date and you've already made it to first base. I'd say that's pretty big."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for what happened. I mean he is 20."

"Well, if I got mad, then you'll never tell me anything again. I don't want that. I want you to come to me, Jenny, Johni, and even Spike. I want you to come to us if you have a problem or just want a little girl talk." Mom giggled.

"I know. Don't worry; Uncle Spike doesn't mind us calling it girl talk."

"Good, I don't want to offend them. They, besides Jenny, and Mama and Daddy, and you, are all the family I have. I don't know that much about Spike. The only thing I know is that he and Johni met in 1982 at Russell Hospital."

"Uncle Spike told me about the night that he and Uncle Johni met. I don't know if he wants this story told. I'll ask him later, if he doesn't mind, I'll tell you."

"Good. I don't want you to break his confidence, but I also don't want secrets between us. You promise that all you and Angel did last night was kiss?"

"Mom, I swear on my life that that's all that happened."

"If that was from a kiss, I hate to see how you act when y'all make love for the first time. I know, I know, I'm repeating myself. I'm sorry. It's just I hate to admit that you are growing up."

"Mom, I'll be here for a while yet. I mean I still have one year of school left after this one. I plan on enrolling at the local community college after graduation, that way, I'll be able to stay here and still go to college. I think Linda's aunt is the dean of students at the college. I think Sean, Linda, Willow, Xander, and myself maybe able to get scholarships there. My grades are pretty good anyway. I could go to any school in the country. After I graduate from community college, I thought about enrolling at Alabama, in T-town. Angel and my friends will probably want to come with me to Alabama, seeing as we're all Alabama fans and love the college. I think I might want to become a teacher and write on the side. I mean while I'm a struggling writer, I gotta eat, right?" If you're not familiar with Alabama geography, T-town is Tuscaloosa, home of the University of Alabama campus. Most Alabama fans want to go to college here.

"I like that idea. While you're at college in Tuscaloosa, I can hang out here with Jenny, Johni and Spike. Plus I figure, you'll send us the more important football tickets." Mom joked.

"You mean 'Third Saturday in October' and 'Iron Bowl', you know I will. I'll have to. You'd kill me if I didn't." In college football, Alabama has quite a few rivals, but none quite so good as Tennessee and Auburn. In our house, those are four letter words.

"That's my girl. You know how to impress your mama."

"If anyone wants to know I'm your daughter, here was the D.N.A. test to prove it." I joked.

"You're right." Mom said. I looked at my clock, and noticed that it said 6:45.

"Angel will be here any minute. I'd better pack my stuff for school." Walking to my desk and grabbing my bag, I slipped the computer into my bag with my books and headed for the front door. Setting my bag by the door, I headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, how much did you make for breakfast?"

"Don't worry; I made enough for Angel and Sean to eat with us. I figured that they rarely got a home cooked meal. I mean two brothers, living together, I'm sure they rarely get the time to cook. I mean, Angel works at school all day, and Sean goes to school all day, that takes up all their time."

"You're right. I just hope Angel doesn't mind eating here a lot, because as far as I'm concerned he ain't going anywhere."

"I heard that. You don't want to let him go."

"You turned around quick."

"I still think you should spread your wings, but if you really know he's the one, then by all means settle."

"I'm not settling. Was just kissing Father perfect happiness?"

"No, it wasn't. They were nice kisses, but not the perfect kisses everyone strives for."

"The kisses last night with Angel **_were_** perfect. I can only imagine what making love to him will be like. If kisses were perfect…"

"I get your point. I get your point. Oh, man, Angel **_is_** your soulmate. If his kisses do that, that's what it is. You found it, Buffy. You found that once in a lifetime love that we all strive for, but never find. Most of us just have to settle on what's in front of us and that never works out."

"I never pegged you as an eternal romantic. I need to write that one down. Is that alright with you, Mom?"

"I'm fine with it. What's this for, another poem, perhaps?"

"Um, no ma'am, it's a story. Angel said that he liked my poetry and wanted to know how I'd handle writing a story. So I decided to, write a story, I mean."

"Oh, I hope you'll let me read it when you are done."

"I don't know if you'd want to. I plan on having every little scene written out, including the sex stuff too. It might make you blush reading all the things you think I'm in the dark about."

"Buffy Anne Summers, explain yourself right now. What is that supposed to mean?" By her using my full name, I knew I was in trouble.

"Mom, come on. I might be a virgin, but I know the score. I know what goes on in bedrooms across America. You can just call me an educated virgin."

"Oh, did you watch…" Mom asked.

"Only once. I found one of Father's tapes in the closet when y'all went out one time, and I was curious. I never watched again after that. I was so disgusted at what I saw. I guess that is another reason I haven't yet."

"Only once? You're really not like everyone else. Wow, what did I do deserve a daughter like you?"

"I'm sure I don't know. If kids are worse than their parents when they were teenagers, then I don't have much to worry about. Oh, wait, my kids will probably end up dating the principal." I joked.

"Don't say things like that. At least he's not twice your age. Damn, I'm giving you ideas." Mom joked.

"Mom, don't worry; Angel is the first and last name on my dance card. As far as I'm concerned, he's not going anywhere for a long, long, long time, and alas, I'm repeating myself."

"I would've settled for just two longs, but okay."

"Don't joke. I really do love him."

"Okay, I won't make fun of you. Just don't make fun of me too much when I fall in love."

"Deal, I won't make fun of you too much."

Noticing that it was 7:00, I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I chirped.

Walking to the front door, I opened it.

"Good morning, my love." Angel said.

"Good morning, my Angel." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey, standing right here. Not the only two in the world" Sean joked.

"Oh, sorry." I kissed Sean on the cheek. Angel laughed.

"That's not what I meant. Get a room, you two." He joked again.

"I know. I was making my own joke."

"How'd you sleep?" Like he didn't already know.

"Great. Dreams of you all night."

"Same here, except I dreamt of you."

I leaned in and whispered, "As if you didn't already know. I woke up exhausted this morning."

"Me too."

"Sean, why don't you grab a plate and have some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." He left the room.

Leaning in, I kissed him again.

"How is it, you make kissing seam like an art?"

"I don't. I guess it's just the pairing. My kisses with **_her_** weren't as good; no where near, in fact."

"Well, I have nothing to compare it to. You were the first guy I kissed, as you well know."

"You keep saying that like it's a bad thing. It's not." He said kissing me again as Mom walked in the room.

"Breakfast is ready, if y'all wanna eat, or maybe you'd rather just go upstairs and…"

"Mom!"

"Buffy, it's okay. My mom used to say the same things to me and **_her_** back then."

"Who is her?" Mom asked.

"His ex-girlfriend, Darla. She moved to Nashville to become a singer. Angel wanted to go with her and be her backup singer and accompanist, but his parents left him and Sean. Sean didn't want to leave Linda, so here they are still here. I'm glad they are." We walked into the kitchen.

Angel grabbed two plates and loaded them full. He led the way to the dinning room. We sat at the table next to each other. We sat there in silence and ate. By the time we finished it was 7:10.

"Baby, we gotta go. We still gotta pick up the rest of the gang." Angel said standing from the table.

"Okay, baby, Let me tell Mom 'bye."

Walking in the kitchen, I saw Sean sitting at the bar, and Mom over by the coffee pot, holding her favorite coffee mug.

"'Bye, Mom. I'll see ya later." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go. I gotta see my girl, too."

Rejoining Angel in the dinning room, Sean was right behind me. With Angel grabbing my bag, he led the way out to the car. We all climbed in and drove off.

I sat as close to Angel as I could.

"_Mom said something earlier that kinda stuck with me._"

"_What was it, my love?_"

"_That you were my soulmate._"

"_I knew that this morning when I woke up._"

"_I did too, but hearing it from her just kinda cemented the whole thing. I told her our kisses were 'perfect happiness'. She was floored that I knew it._"

"_They were perfect happiness. I can't help wondering…_"

"_I know I can't either. If the kisses were that good, how good is love making gonna be?_"

"_I heard that._"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

"Wait, am I hearing you two right? You've known each other a day, and already saying 'I love you' to each other?"

"Yep, you are, little brother. I love this girl. She loves me too. Let me ask you something, bro. And don't take this personal, but your kisses with Linda, are they 'perfect happiness'?"

"Yes, they are. Linda is my soulmate. What else would they be? You mean… You two… Y'all kissed last night and it was perfect happiness?"

"Yes, it was."

"I'll vouch for that as well."

"Wow. You finally found your one true love. The guys will be thrilled to hear about this. Linda will be a little bummed, because I think she wanted a little action with both of us at the same time, but she'll get over it." He joked.

"Bro, please tell me that was a joke?"

"Yes, it was a joke. Linda is satisfied with me, not that we have… We want to wait a while before we take that next step in our relationship."

"That's sweet. I think I'm gonna cry." I joked as we pulled up to Linda's house.

She was sitting on the front porch sipping some tea.

"It's about time you made it."

"Sorry, baby. I had to stand in Buffy's living room and watch these two make out."

"Oh." Linda said climbing into the jeep.

Angel drove down the street to Willow's. Xander is most likely there already.

He pulled into her driveway. They were sitting on the front porch too. They raced out to the jeep and hopped in.

"What happened? It took y'all so long to get here." Willow said in her polite voice.

"Yeah, Will's mom caught me in her room. That wasn't pretty. She thought we were…" Xander said.

"I had to stand in Buffy's living room and watch 'em makin' out."

"Buffy, you and Angel were making out, in your living room?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, my mom caught us and everything. She knew anyway, but she joked about it."

"What'd she say?"

"She said, and I quote, 'Breakfast is ready, if y'all wanna eat, or maybe you could just go upstairs and…' I swear."

"It's true. I heard it with my own two ears." Angel kissed me on the cheek.

Pulling out of the driveway, he headed to school.

"Linda, Willow, I can't believe what has happened in the past day. I moved to a new town. I found my soulmate and got my first kiss."

"Angel was your first kiss? That's so romantic. Xander was mine." Willow said.

"Sean was mine. It was so long ago. When was it, baby?" Linda said.

"Oh, about seven years ago." Sean said.

"My little brother works fast." Angel joked.

I just sat there and looked at him.

"_God, you look good with the wind in your hair._" I thought.

"_Thank you. You do too._" He thought.

"Why is it so quiet?" Sean asked.

"_You want to tell them this little secret?_" I thought.

"_You can if ya wanna. I don't mind._" Angel thought.

"I was telling Angel that he looked good with the wind in his hair." I said.

"How? Y'all didn't say a word." Linda said.

"We can project thoughts into each other's mind." I said.

"Oh, I thought you were passing notes back and forth or something. We all can do that too. I guess you already knew that, seeing as how I told you that Sean was my soulmate. I guess it is a soulmate thing." Linda said.

"Yep, we can too." Xander said.

"That's cool. I thought Angel and I were the only ones. I thought you'd think I was crazy for thinking that, no pun intended." I said.

"It's pretty cool though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, do you guys projects yourselves into each other's dreams?"

"No, we never tried that one." Xander said.

"Neither have we." Sean said.

"We have." Angel said.

"You can do that?" Willow said.

"Yeah, did it this morning. The things I saw. Whew. She could give me a run for my money in the nightmare department."

"_Thanks for the cover. I don't want them think I'm a nymphomaniac. Not that there's anything wrong with that._"

"_I'd kinda like it if you were. We'd get plenty of exercise._"

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He took one hand off the steering wheel and put it around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Snuggling into him with a big smile on my face, I savored his scent.

"_Wow, you always smell so good._"

"_You do as well._"

"_Thanks._"

"_What is your scent?_"

"_It's just body wash. It's lavender scented. Lavender is my favorite scent. I guess you could say I love all things purple._"

"_I know, lavender is my favorite scent too._"

"_Don't get mad, it's just a joke, but are you sure you're not gay?_"

"_I don't know. I could be. I'm kidding. I'm head over heels in love with you. You're the only one I wanna be with._"

"_Good, that's good, but if I ever see you making love to another man, I'll have to take my clothes off and join you._"

"_Buffy! You're really weird. I like it. Would you really, I mean if you caught me with another man?_"

"_Yes, I would. I think that is sexy. I see Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike kissing, and I think it is so cute. Used to, when I would, you know, I would think about two men together, and it just got me hotter than anything else, back then, I mean. Now just looking at you does that, better than my little fantasies of two men, and you probably wish I shouldn't have said that. Oh, My, God._"

"_No, I think it's cool. You are different than most women. You tell the truth when most women would lie about this kind of thing. I always thought of two women when I would._"

"_Really? Something else we have in common. I did, too, sometimes. I like to think of a woman getting off sometimes._"

"_Really? You are kinky, and this morning made me think that, but you just confirmed it. I like this. If you think like this as a virgin, now, I really wonder what it's gonna be like after we make love for the first time. If it's anything like the dreams I had of us last night, we are in for one wild ride._"

"_I can't wait, but we will. We'll either do it on our birthdays, or after Spring Fling. I mean that is what you're supposed to do after Spring Fling, isn't it?_"

"_I'm sure I don't know. I didn't. I waited until I graduated._"

"_My friends back home were sleeping around with everyone. I wasn't. I'm glad I waited until I moved here. I found you. That's all that I need._" I snuggled closer. Detaching myself from Angel, we pulled into the school parking lot.

"_When we get inside my office, you can cuddle up to me again._"

"_Can't wait._"

We walked into the study hall room.

"This is usually where we hang out when we first get here. Yesterday had extenuating circumstances. We all wanted to meet the new girl they told us about in home room the day before. Now that you're part of the gang, you can hang out here anytime you want to." Willow said.

"Cool. I'd rather hang out in here than in the commons area, anyway."

"During some classes, I might get you out of class for no reason. The teachers think nothing of it. They just think that I want to talk to you. I also dabble in the guidance counciling game. The principal thinks since I'm closer to your age that I can help y'all better than some one who is forty. They think y'all will open up to me better."

"_So we could…_"

"_Yeah, we could. If you wanted to. I mean after the first time of course._"

"_I got it. I'd like it. We have to be quiet though. We don't want people barging in on us and seeing an eyeful. The guys, maybe, I could deal with that. Giles, or Aunt Jenny, maybe them too. Mr. Jacobs, no, then you would lose your job. My mom, maybe, she wouldn't say much. Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike, yes, they would just laugh and leave. My father, no, he would kill you before you could even breathe._"

"_Oh, your father, I don't think he could walk in on us. I mean he is in L.A. and you are here._"

"_I agree. I so hate my father. I'm sorry, I know you don't like to hear me talk about my father like that. It's just the truth. You said you wanted honesty, and I'm giving it to you. I've not lied about anything I've told you about myself. I believe in honesty myself. I saw what being dishonest will do to a marriage first hand. I vowed then and there that I would never be dishonest with the man I love. I never will be. I promise. I swear, from this moment on that I'll never lie to you, unless I have a surprise for you and don't want to spoil it._"

"_Good. I've not lied to you either. Everything I've said is the truth, nothing more. I'll tell you that I still love my parents. I called them last night, but there was no answer. I just hope they get my message. I want to tell them that I found the love of my life. I think they'd love that. They never cared for Darla, but they'll love you. You're everything Darla wasn't. You're close with your family for one. Darla hated all of her family. You love most of your family, except your father. I don't blame you for that. He's a creep from what I gather. Just forget about him, think only of me. I'll never leave you or hurt you, well unless you like it rough._"

"_I don't know what I like. I will before long though. You'll give me plenty of experience._"

"_Yes, I will. I'll give you all the experience you want. Wherever, whenever, however you want it, I'll be right there._" He walked into his office.

He sat at his desk. Following him in there, I sat in his lap and snuggled into his chest again.

"How is it you can make me forget everything by just holding me?"

"I don't know, but holding you makes me forget everything, too." He kissed me softly.

There came a knock on his door.

"Red alert, guys. It's Mr. Jacobs." Sean said as he opened the door.

"Thanks." Jumping off his lap, I grabbed my notebook out of my backpack and handed it to Angel.

"Is this your story?" He asked.

"It's not finished, but I'd like your opinion on what I have so far."

"Okay, hello, Mr. Jacobs."

"Hello, Angel, Buffy."

"Hello, Mr. Jacobs."

"How do you like our school so far, Buffy?"

"I love it. It's great here."

"Good, glad to hear it. Why are you in here alone with Angel?" He asked.

"He told me that he wanted me to write a story and I was getting his opinion on what I had so far. If you had come in here a few minutes earlier, I'd have been out there with my friends." I was trying to cover both our asses.

"Oh, it's good that Angel can inspire you to do this kind of thing. I just came to see how your first day was. It's nice to see you again, Buffy. If you need anything, just come to your aunt, Angel here, or myself. We'll bend over backwards to help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs. I'll do that. I'll come to you, Angel, Aunt Jenny, or Mr. Giles if I need anything."

"You've met Mr. Giles?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. He came in here yesterday before school got out to bring me my textbooks. Very nice man."

"That he is. Well, I'll let you get back to writing your story. Angel, always a pleasure."

"Likewise, Mr. Jacobs." Mr. Jacobs left the room. Soon after that we heard the door to the study hall building close. Sighing, I sank further into the floor.

"Well played, baby."

"Thanks, most of my friends and I were in the drama club back home. Sorry I forgot to tell you that. I meant to. It just slipped my mind."

"It's fine. I know now. We have a drama club here. Mostly unpopular kids are in it. The reason I know is I oversee it. Sean, Linda, Willow, and Xander are all in it."

"Why didn't you say anything? Not that I'm mad. You just got a new member, or is it too late to sign up?"

"For you, never. I'll add your name to list later. We're just now getting a play together. We haven't even had auditions yet. I'm not even sure what we are gonna do this year. I may even have Jenny and Giles to help me this year." Sean popped his head in the door again.

"Red alert. It's Giles."

"Sean, for Giles or Jenny, it's a yellow alert. I don't mean to sound rude, but that's what it is. Anyone else is a red alert, okay?"

"Sure, Bro." Sean left the office.

"Hello, you two."

"How ya doin' there, Giles?" I asked.

"Not bad, and yourself?"

"_May I tell him?_"

"_I don't mind._"

"I'm fantastic. Angel and I had our first date last night."

"How was it?"

"Perfect. I got my first kiss out of the deal."

"First kiss? Surely, you've been kissed before?" Giles questioned.

"No, sir, Angel was the first."

"Oh, well, congratulations."

"Giles, may I ask you two personal questions?"

"Sure, Buffy. Shoot."

" One: Are you straight? Two: Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes, I am straight., and No, free as a bird."

"Don't say that, unless you want me to start singing 'Freebird'." Angel joked.

"Well, do you mind getting set up on dates?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I think you'd be perfect for my mom." I said.

"Does she look as pretty as you?"

"Hey, hands off. She's mine." Angel said possessively.

"I think a lot of women are pretty. It doesn't mean I want to date them. What is she like?"

"She's a lot like me. She looks a lot like me, thinks like me. If you like me, you'd like her."

"Well, I do like you, as a friend. I don't want Angel taking my head off."

"I asked my mom this morning and she said yes, so would you like to come over for supper tomorrow night?" I asked Giles.

"Yes, that would be great. What time should I be at your house?" Giles asked.

"Around 6:30."

"I'll be there. Is there anything I can bring?"

"No, sir. Mom is doing all the cooking, with my help of course."

"Who all is going to be there?"

"It's not a big dinner party, Giles. Casual dress is alright."

"I'll see what I have. I may not own a pair of jeans. I own a pair of khakis though."

"That's fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening at 6:30."

"Good." He left the room. Getting up, I closed the door.

"Buffy, very good, coming out of your shell like that. I'm very proud of you and a little hurt."

"Why, you're invited too. What, you think I wanna be around two adults all night without you there, please." I sat back in his lap. I curled into his and clung to him.

"I'm still a little hurt."

"Will this help?" I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Grabbing his head forcefully, I drove him deeper into my mouth. My tongue entered his mouth. When passion took over, his tongue gained dominance, and his hands wandered all over my body.

"_Oh, God._" I moaned inside my head.

"_That feel good, baby?_"

"_Yes. Yes. I could just cum just from your sweet touch._"

"_Do you think I could maybe… Right now._"

"_You wanna finger me?_"

"_Yes, I do. I wanna get you off, the way you got yourself off this morning._"

With the unbuttoning of my pants, I gave him an invitation to do his will.

"_That's my girl. Open your legs a bit more for me._" I complied.

"_That's it._"

"_Oh, God._" I moaned as his warm fingers hit my hot flesh.

"_Does that feel good?_" His fingers began massaging my heated core.

"_Oh, God, yes. Don't stop._"

"_I won't. Let me hear you._"

"_Oh, God. Angel._"

"_Oh, God, you feel good in my hand. So hot and wet. This feels like heaven._"

"_Heaven, yes. Oh, God. Angel, that is heavenly. Don't stop. I'm getting close. Faster. Please._"

"_Okay._"

He sped up his massaging.

My body began to vibrate against his hand. "_Oh, God, Angel. I'm… I'm…_"

"_Come on, baby. Cum for me. Let me feel you explode beneath my hand._"

"_Angel, I'm cuming. Yes, yes, yes. Oh, God._" My head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"_Baby, look at me when you cum. I want to see those beautiful green orbs, shining at me in rapture._"

Looking deep into his chocolate eyes, I kissed him to keep from shattering the windows with my moans. Sheer ecstasy radiated from every cell in my body. I had never experienced anything like it in my life. I could see waves crashing on the beach down in Gulf Shores, fireworks exploding, everything and nothing all at the same time. It was a taste of heaven, pure and simple.

When he pulled his hand out of my pants, I broke the kiss.

"Look at that. I really got you going, didn't I, baby?"

"Yes, you did. I can't wait for round two, when we make love." I buttoned and zipped them back up. I donned a trademark Angel half smile.

"So…"

"That was incredible. I can't even think."

"I know. That was pretty sexy." Looking at his pants, I noticed he was aroused too.

"I wish I could take care of that, but I don't do that. Sorry."

"Do what?"

I pointed at his pants.

"Oh, you won't… Oh, that's fine. I'll get off without it, however you won't, so doing that is a pleasure. I get turned on doing that."

"I take it you did it with Darla?"

"Yes, but with you is gonna be a lot better." He said as the bell rang for homeroom.

I grabbed him in a big bear hug and said, "See ya later. If you want, you can get me outta math class. The teacher hates me. Will can get the assignment for me."

"I'll see you second period then. It's my planning period so…"

"Not yet. Let me process what has just happened here, then we can."

"I meant we can talk. I still want to know more about you."

"Okay, I'll see ya soon." I leaned in and kissing him.

"Until second period." I walked out of the room.

The guys were waiting for me.

"Well, well, I see that we are happy. What happened in there?" Willow said.

"Will, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh, shoot." They all said.

"I might tell y'all. When I say y'all, I mean Linda and Willow. Angel will probably fill y'all in later too."

"Good, a few secrets, but no big ones." Willow said.

"Okay. I hear that there is a drama club at this school."

"Yeah, Angel oversees it. We are all members. Were you in the drama club back at your old school?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I was. I was the lead in the plays two years running."

"What kinda plays did y'all do?" Willow asked.

"We did McBeth two years ago. I was Lady McBeth. They cut out all the stage kisses because I wasn't comfortable with them. Last year we did Steel Magnolias. I was Shelby."

"Steel Magnolias. That's my favorite movie." Linda said.

"It's number two on my list. Right now number one is 'Titanic.' After I saw it on my birthday in 1998, I knew I had to own it."

"I love that movie too. So romantic. The scene in the car with the hand, my god, so sexy." Willow said.

"I know. Let's do Steel Magnolias for the play here. I already know the Shelby part. We'll just have to hold auditions for the rest of the parts. When does the drama club meet?"

"This afternoon." Linda said.

"Wow, I joined at the right time." We walked out of the study hall room.

"_I'll see you soon, my love._"

"_I love you, my love._"

"_I love you, too, my Angel._"

"Hey, guys. I can get us a copy of the script off the net when we get to class."

"Great. Angel can get it copied for us. This is coming together really nicely."

We walked into the school building and went into Mr. Callahan's room

"Top O' the morning to y'all." Mr. Callahan said to us.

"Good morning, Mr. Callahan."

Taking our seats, I pulled up my network browser. I had the Steel Magnolias script marked as a favorite web site. I went to the site, and showed them that the play would be neat to do. Pulling up Microsoft Word, I imputed the document in it and burned it to a c.d., so I could print it later.

"Wow, this is gonna be a cool play. Like I said it's my favorite movie. It's my dad's too. He's always said that I'd be perfect for the part of Annelle."

"I could see that. I'm guessing you want Sean to be Sammy?"

"Could he?" Linda asked.

"Sure."

"Who am I gonna play?" Willow asked.

"Let's see, you could be M'lynn, Clariee, Ouiser, or Truvy." I said.

"I like M'lynn, and Xander could be Drum."

"Who are we gonna get to play Jackson? Did Angel act in the play with y'all last year?" I asked.

"Yes, so he'll be able to play Jackson."

"Good. It won't cost him his job if he kisses me on stage, will it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I'll ask Mr. Jacobs. I'll do it now." I said rising from my seat and walking to Mr. Callahan's desk, "Mr. Callahan, I need to go to the office. It's drama club stuff. I need to ask the principal something." I explained to Mr. Callahan.

"Just be back in time for class. I won't mind if you are a little late, if you have a pass."

"Thank you, I won't be long." I left the room.

It was a long walk to the office.

"_You're not asleep in there, are you?_"

"_No, what's on your mind?_"

"_I'm gonna ask Mr. Jacobs something._"

"_Is it important?_"

"_Yes, it's about the drama club._"

"_Do I need to be there?_"

"_You can if you wanna._"

"_I'll see you there in a few minutes._"

"_Alright._"

Standing by the door, I waited for Angel.

He appeared suddenly, and I was filled with a longing to kiss his sweet lips.

"Hey."

"Hey, what was so important that you needed to ditch homeroom to ask Mr. Jacobs?"

"We came up with a play for the drama club to put on."

"Really, what is it?"

"Steel Magnolias."

"I love that movie."

"We've got most of the parts assigned. I just need to know if you playing Jackson will affect your job here, because there are a couple of scenes where you'll have to kiss me."

"I like that idea. I don't think he'll mind. I usually act in the play with my students. It lets them know that I'm not too above them to be in it with them."

"Let's get this over with."

We walked into the office. Going to Mr. Jacobs's door, I knocked.

"Who is it?" Mr. Jacobs called from inside the office.

"It's Buffy Summers, sir."

"Buffy, come in."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you brought Angel. This is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I joined the drama club this morning. My fellow clubmates and I came up with a play to do. We want to do Steel Magnolias."

"I love that movie and so does my wife. We watch it every year around the start of fall. What's the question?"

"Well, would Angel's job be in jeopardy if he were to play my love interest in the play and have to kiss me on stage?"

"No, of course not. It's just a play. It's not like you two are really dating."

"That's absurd. He's too old for me."

"_No offense, baby. I have to play it cool. He can't know we are dating._"

He nodded his approval.

"Angel's job will not be in jeopardy if he plays your love interest in the play. Who are you gonna play, Buffy?"

"Shelby. I did it last year back in L.A. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm looking forward to opening night. I'll be in the front row, cheering y'all on."

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs." We left his office. We walked out of the outer office and back into the hallway.

"Nicely played, baby. You are an amazing actress."

"Thank you. This is why I was president of the drama club back home. I was also head cheerleader."

"Oh, but you said you didn't want anything from your old life."

"I don't. The only bright spot in my old life was the drama club. I loved it. Being on stage, having all of those cheering fan, cheering for me. I loved it. Still do."

"I'd love to play your love interest in this play. We'll discuss it more during the club meeting this afternoon, and during study hall. We'll need to hold auditions for the other characters."

"The guys are already on it. Could you print this for me?" I handed him the c.d. I have burned.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a copy of the script."

"Script's already done. I thought I'd have to write it."

"Nope, this will leave more time for us to hang out with the guys or alone."

"Did you enjoy yourself earlier?"

"Yeah, I did. It was… If I say that, I'll just be repeating myself."

"I get it. It was the first time a guy has ever done that to you."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I wasn't as red as a beet." I joked.

"I understand that it might have been embarrassing for you. I mean, after my first time, I didn't want to see Darla for at least a day."

"Oh, I hope you won't feel that way after we…"

"I won't."

"Good, then don't feel bad if I do." I joked.

"You won't, will you?" He asked.

"No, I was making a joke. I won't. You see me right now after you did what you did this morning, I mean, I'm walking on air. I don't know, but something tells me it must be love."

"You need to stop using other people's material, when you can't think of anything else. You're a talented writer. You can do better." He looked around to see that no one was around. There wasn't and he kissed me on the cheek and went back to the study hall building.

I raced back to homeroom just as the bell rang for homeroom to be over.

"_Great, I haven't missed first period._"

"_Get through first, and you'll get to see me again._"

"_I can do that. See ya soon._"

I walked in Mr. Callahan's room and took my seat. A second later, the tardy bell rang.

With Mr. Callahan talking about the civil war, Willow passed me a note.

"What did Mr. Jacobs say?" it read.

"That he was looking forward to opening night. He said that it was fine. We had to keep our secret. I told Mr. Jacobs that Angel was too old for me." I wrote and sent it back to her.

Reading the note, she nodded her approval.

"We'll talk more in study hall." I mouthed.

Sitting back in my seat, I listened to Mr. Callahan's speech about the civil war.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang for second period.

"Finally, I thought first period would never end."

"So, Mr. Jacobs is fine with Angel kissing you on stage?" Willow asked.

"That's what he said." We walked into Mrs. Callahan's room.

"Good morning, Buffy. Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't mad at you; I just took it out on you. You don't have to feel like I don't like you. I mean Billy likes you, so you're okay in my book." Mrs. Callahan said.

"Billy?" I asked.

"Mr. Callahan, your history teacher."

"Oh, yes, ma'am. Mr. Callahan is super nice."

"And I'm not?" She said.

"It was yesterday. It's already forgotten. Today is a new day."

"Thanks for that. I won't be so hard on you today. The class is hard enough." She joked.

"Alright." Walking over to my seat, I sat down.

Mrs. Callahan stood before the class and talked about perpendicular angles, cosigns, and the Pythagorean Theorem. It was boring.

During her boring speech, there came a knock on the door.

Walking over to the door, Mrs. Callahan answered it.

"Angel, what a surprise. May I help you?"

Handing her a slip of paper, she read it.

"I see. Buffy, Angel needs to speak with you."

"Yes, ma'am." Grabbing my stuff, I exited the room.

"You looked as though you were having fun in there."

"She said she was sorry about yesterday. So it wasn't all the bad, it was the things she was explaining that got me bored."

We walked out to the study hall building. We went in his office.

He sat at his desk; I climbed on his lap.

"I missed you."

"I was only gone for an hour and forty-five minutes."

"I still missed you."

"I missed you too." I relaxed into him.

"You want me to do that again?"

"Turn me on a little first."

"Okay."

Turning around in his lap, I straddled him. He grabbed my head forcefully and pulled me in for a kiss. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck.

"Whoa, this is a new number. We haven't seen this one before."

"Do ya like?"

"Yessss." I hissed.

"Good, is it…?"

"Yes, keep going."

"Your wish is my command."

He kept kissing my neck.

"Is the outer door locked?" I asked.

"Yes, at least it should be. I'll check it."

Getting up, I let him out of the office to check the door.

He came back in the office and said, "Locked up tighter than the vault at the bank."

"Good, I wanna try something."

"You do? Man, you've shed you shyness quick."

"I'm not shy around you anymore."

"What do you want to try?"

"You, I want you to…"

"You do? Alright. You want me to do it in here or in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I think the bathroom will be better. If Mr. Jacobs comes in the building, he won't be able to come in there."

"Good thinking. I wouldn't have thought of that. Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"I'm sure. It's just I've been, you knowing, for a long time, and I know from experience that it's very embarrassing to have someone walk in on you at the height of a climax."

"Which one?"

"'Which one', what?" I asked.

"Which one caught you?"

"That's not the question? It's not a which one type of question."

"Both of them. Wow, that is embarrassing. My mom did one time, and it was embarrassing enough. I couldn't imagine both of them walking in on me. I'd have died."

"I could have. I was right in the middle of a shower too. Not only did they catch me…, but I was naked on top of it. My face get hot just thinking about it."

"Oh, that's gotta suck, and so will I in a couple of minutes."

"Angel, you are incorrigible. I love it."

"Good, I always talk this way. Ask Sean."

"I believe you. That's good. I like it when you get dirty; just don't do it in front of the guys. I'll definitely get embarrassed. It's nothing personal, you know how it is. I just don't like to hear things like that in mixed company, in any company to tell the truth."

"Gotcha, dirty talking left in the 'bedroom', check." We walked to the bathroom.

"You don't have to do this, Buffy. I can wait. It's not the end of the world if we don't start the sexual stuff right away. It took a lot of energy for what happened this morning. Going to fast may traumatized you, and I don't want that."

"I know, but I want to. I feel like it's time for me to try these things with you, to show you how much I love you."

"You're sure about this?"

"Angel, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you more than anyone else in this world. On top of it, like I said; it's time for me to experience these things. I'm ready."

"_Am I pressuring her to do this?_"

"Angel, honey, you're not pressuring me into anything I'm not ready for. I promise." Taking his hand, I led the way into the bathroom.

"What's that door for?"

"It connects the two bathrooms. No clue why it's here. I think some of the students use it when they, well, you know."

"Oh, so how do you wanna do this? You wanna open that door and lay me on the ground or sit me on the toilet?"

"I'll open the door. You'll be more comfortable on the floor."

He opened the other door and walked through it. He locked both of the outer doors. Before I laid down on the floor, I slipped off my pants and panties. Sitting up, I took off my shirt and bra.

"Buffy, you look amazing in this light. You have a beautiful body."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Don't blush. You don't have to be embarrassed by my paying you a compliment. I mean, it's not like a guy hasn't paid you a compliment before, have they?"

"They did. It's just I love you. You already know."

"Yes. I do."

"Good, now where were we?"

Leaning in again, he kissed me. His hands wandered over my achy breasts. He broke the kiss and looked deep into my green eyes.

"_Oh, God. Don't stop. Never stop._"

"_Alright, I won't._"

"_Kiss me. Kiss me, please._"

"_Alright._" His warm lips went to my neck.

"_Yessss._" I hissed.

"_You like that?_"

"_Yessss._" .

"_Good. What about this?_" He kissed a line down to my breasts.

When his warm lips settled on one of my nipples, I gasped in rapture.

"_Oh, god. That's heavenly._" I pushed his head down harder onto my breast.

He slid his hand down to my aching core. He slowly felts the folds of flesh. I shuddered at his sweet touch.

"_Oh, god, that feels good. Oh, Angel._"

"_Good. How about this?_"

Abandoning my nipple, he began to kiss my stomach, especially my belly button. He gently sucked on the little swirl of skin.

"_Angel, that's good. That feels so good. Oh, Angel._"

"_Okay._" He moved again to my aching core.

He, first, parted the outer lips with his tongue, then the inner. Kissing the tiny bundle of nerves, he made my hips come off the floor. He lifted my legs off the floor and onto his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around them to keep me in place. He sucked the little nub into his mouth. I gasped again and bit my lower lip to keep from crying out. It's a taste of heaven.

"_Oh, god, Angel. I'm gonna… I'm…_"

"_That's it, baby. Let me hear you, let me feel you. Cum for me baby._"

"_Faster, Angel. I'm almost there. Oh, god, Angel, that feels good. Don't stop, faster, please._"

"_Okay._"

"_Oh, Angel, baby. That feels good. Oh, Angel, I'm… I'm…_"

"_That's is. Come on._" He sped up his actions.

"_Oh, Angel. Yes, yes, yes, yes. I'm… I'm… Oh, god, I'm cuming, baby. I'm there. Oh, god. Aaaannnnggggeeeellll! Oh, wow. So that's what that feels like. Wow._"

"Well?"

"Do I even need to remark on that? It was heavenly. Oh, god. I can't even think. My brain is operating on the level of 'Fire, bad; Tree, pretty.'"

"Wow! That was intense, if you can only comprehend more complex things. I have the script already printed." I stood up and put my clothes back on.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. Was it what you expected?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't." I tied to shock him a little.

"WHAT?!!!!" He exclaimed.

"It was better. You exceeded my expectations."

"You had me worried. Worried that I didn't meet what you had in mind."

"You didn't. You beat that and more. It was way better than what I thought it would be. I don't see myself keeping this a secret for long. Mom is like a bloodhound when it comes to secrets of this magnitude. She'll know something is up when I come in walking on air again."

"Then don't walk on air."

"Huh? Easy for you to say. You didn't just have two of the best climaxes of your life. Don't walk on air? Wild horses can't keep my feet on the ground."

"Okay. That must be a good thing."

"Very." I donned his trademark half smile.

"Do you realize that when you're happy you get a cute little half smile?"

"I learned from the best."

"Who, your mom?" He asked.

"No, silly. You. I learned that from you."

"So, I've taught you more than to trust your imagination."

"Yes. You're my teacher. You're supposed to teach me things. I just don't think that the school board would like the things that you are teaching me."

"Well, they certainly won't hear it from me. I don't want to lose my job or go to jail."

"Me, either." we walked out of the bathroom. We went back into his office just as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Son, it's good to hear you're voice. It's been far too long. I'm glad you called us last night. I called you right back because I have some good news and some bad news." Mr. O'Daniel said.

"Dad, gimme the bad news first."

"Yours and Sean's grandpa died last night. That's where we were. You remember the reason we left was to take care of your grandpa because your grandma had just died. Grandpa passed last night about 8:30. I'm sorry, son. I know you loved your ole grandpa."

"What's the good news?"

"Your mom and I are coming home after the funeral. There's no reason for us to stay in Ireland since Mom and Pop died. So we'll be home in a few days, possibly a week at the most."

"Dad, I've got some news as well. The reason I called last night was to tell you and Mama something. Is Mama there with you?"

"Yes, you want to tell us at the same time. I'll call for her. Angela, sweetheart, Angel has something to tell both of us."

"Oh, hold your horses, Will. I'm coming." Mrs. O'Daniel said picking up the other phone in the study.

"Mama, are you there?"

"Yes, honey, now what's this important news?"

"This may come as a shock to the both of you, but…"

"Oh, come on now, boy, spit it out."

"He could if you'd give him half a chance, honey."

"Mama, Dad, I'm in love."

"It's not that miserable Darla, is it? I never did care for her."

"No, Mama, it's not Darla. It's someone else."

"Then who is it?"

"Her name is Buffy Summers. She standing in the office with me right now. No one else can know about us dating, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because, I could lose my job for dating her, and on top of it I could go to jail if anything happens. Her mom loves me, thought."

"Why could you lose your job for dating this girl?"

"She's one of my students, Mama. A bunch of people already know we are dating. My best friend, Giles knows. Her aunt, who also works here at school, knows. Her mom, our friends and now y'all, so please keep it under wraps. I love her, Dad. I love her more than anyone else in this world. I definitely love her more than Darla. Dad, Mama, Buffy's the one. I feel it. She's it for me. You'll love her though. She's everything Darla wasn't. She loves her family for one, except her father. Her father was a creep who cheated on her mother countless times. That's why she and her mother moved to New Site. Her mother and father got a divorce. She's surrounded by her family all the time. You remember Johni and Spike, right?"

"Yeah, the funny gay guys. I like them. They are just too cool."

"Johni is Buffy's uncle."

"Johni's her uncle? I like her already. Johni's always went out of his way to help us, when we needed it. Spike is just as helpful. Wait, if Johni is her uncle, then that means that Jenny is her aunt. This girl has great relatives. I can't wait to meet her. See you in about a week."

"I can't wait to meet her either, honey. Now remember, we love you and your brother, Angel. Bye, Angel, and congratulations."

"Thanks, Mama. Sean and I send our love in return."

"Bye, son."

"Bye, Dad. See ya soon." Angel hung up the phone.

"You seem kinda upset. You wanna talk about it?"

"My favorite grandpa died last night."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." I sat in his lap trying to comfort him.

"I know I hadn't seen him in a while, but he was still my favorite grandparent."

"I know how you feel. My favorite grandparents died not too long ago too." I was still trying to comfort him.

"You mean Spike's parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, they weren't really my grandparents, but they thought of me a grandchild, seeing as how Spike was an only child."

"I just thought of something. Stay here, I need to go tell Sean."

"I want to go with you. Wait, bring him back here. Can you give me a pass to get Linda out of class. He's gonna need her."

"Yeah, sure. That's good thinking."

"If you want, I'll just hang out in here the rest of the day. You look like you need me right now. I don't want to abandon you in your hour of need."

"Thanks, I don't think I could handle being without you right now."

"You'll never have to worry about that ever again. I'm not going anywhere. I can't wait to meet your parents."

"I can't wait for you to meet them." We walked out of the study hall building.

I went up to Mrs. Callahan's door and knocked.

She answered it, "Buffy, you may come in and take your seat now."

"Mrs. Callahan, that's not the reason I'm here. Linda needs to come with me. It has to do with Sean."

"Okay, I understand. Linda, you need to go with Buffy. She says it's important. Grab your stuff."

"Yes, ma'am." Linda said grabbing her stuff and falling into step with me.

"Buffy, what is going on?"

"Angel got a phone call from his and Sean's dad. It's bad new, Linda. I'd rather Angel tell the both of you at the same time."

"Okay."

"Sean's gonna need you, just like Angel's gonna need me."

"You're walking on air. What's going on, Buffy? Did you and Angel…"

"No, not yet, but he did…"

"You mean he…"

"Yep, and this morning he did it with his hands. The things that man can do to me… Whew. Be glad I can even talk."

"Wow! This is incredible. I'm so happy for the two of you. Although, I was kinda hoping for a little brother action, but I'll get over it." Linda said making a small joke.

"Sean said the same thing earlier."

"We've always thought alike. It's not as weird as everyone thinks. I love it. It lets me know there's someone besides Willow and Xander that thinks like I do."

"I know. Another reason I found y'all. Y'all think just like my mom and I do. I guess that's why we get along so well."

"I guess so."

"_Angel, have you told him?_"

"_No, not yet. About to, why_"

"_I didn't tell Linda. Wait and tell them together, so Sean can fall into her arms, and I can hold you in mine._"

"_Good plan. See you in the study hall room in five?_"

"_Yes, we're almost there anyway._"

"They're gonna meet us in the study hall room."

"Good. I don't mean good that it's bad news. I just mean that good that they're on their way there too."

"I knew what you meant. I hate hearing bad news. I just found out yesterday that my favorite grandparents died."

"You mean Spike's parents?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, they weren't really my grandparents, but they thought of me as a grandchild, since Uncle Spike's an only child."

"How many sets of grandparents did you have?"

"Three. Mom's parents, Dad's parents and Uncle Spike's parents."

"Christmas was totally worth it, right?"

"Totally."

We walked into the study hall room. I pulled up two chairs for us and two for Angel and Sean when they came in.

They appeared a few seconds after we sat down.

"Sean, bro, you'd better sit down for this one."

Sean sat in the chair next to Linda. Angel sat next to me. I took his hand to lend him a little of my strength.

"Sean, Gramps is dead."

"What?" Sean said in disbelief.

"Mama and Dad just called me and told me. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe Gramps is gone. He was the closest to a grandparent I had."

Sean collapsed into Linda's arms, crying. She rubbed his head as tears glistened in her own eyes.

"You know what Truvy always says, 'Nobody cries alone in my presence.'" Angel collapsed in my arms crying. I rubbed his head as I started crying. We just held them.

Angel calmed down and stopped crying. He pulled me onto his lap and held me close to him. Sean did the same with Linda.

We sat like that until fourth period.

"The students will be coming in for study hall. We'd better go in the office."

"Good thinking. You guys wanna come in here with us. I'm sure y'all don't want the other students seeing you cry."

"Yeah, that would probably be best." Sean said as Linda rose from his lap. He rose from his seat and went into the office. Angel and I did the same.

Willow and Xander came in the study hall room and looked around for us. They walked in the office.

"Guys, what's going on? The teachers are worried about you." Willow said.

"Sean's and my grandpa died last night. Linda was comforting Sean; and Buffy was comforting me, and vice versa. Buffy just found out Spike's parents died."

"Wow! Harsh. We're here for all of y'all, if you need us. Do you want us to stay in here or leave y'all alone?" Xander said.

"Y'all can stay. I'd like it if all of our friends were here, old and new."

"_Angel, are you still thinking about you're grandpa or earlier?_"

"_Earlier. I don't really want to dwell on the fact that Gramps is dead._"

"_I can't stop thinking about it. Linda knows, by the way._"

"_That's fine. I don't care if the guys know what we did. They're gonna know anyway. I mean you are still waling on air._"

"I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Rising from my comfortable seat in Angel's lap, I exited the room.

"Is she walking on air or what?" Willow said while I was leaving the room.

"_Willow has a hint that something is going on._"

"_You'd have to be an idiot not to know that something is going on._"

I got back to the guys and said to Willow, "Come out here with me and I'll tell you what is going on. Linda already knows."

"Okay."

"Linda, you can come to so Angel can tell the guys."

"Okay." Linda said following us out of the office.

"I don't know how to say this, but…"

"He got her off." Linda said.

"She said it, not me."

"How?" Willow asked.

"There's only two ways to do that."

"Well, which one did he use?" Willow asked.

"It's not a which one type of question."

"Both! He did both. Oh, my God. This is big."

"Yeah, and it was amazing. I can't even begin to tell you how amazing it was."

"I wouldn't know. Sean and I haven't even talked about sex, but little know he know that on his birthday, he'll get the best present of his life."

"Well, it's nice to know someone, besides Angel and myself think of nothing but sex. Mom is gonna hit the ceiling when she finds out about this."

"Well, don't tell her."

"Ahh, don't tell her. That is a **_great_** idea. She'd know as soon as I walk in the house."

"How?" Linda asked.

"Remember what Willow said as I walked outta the room to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, good point."

"See? If I can't pull the wool over all of your eyes, then how can I do it to Mom, so to speak?"

"I see your point." Willow said.

"_Did you tell them?_"

"_Yes._"

"_They're not gonna make fun of me, are they?_"

"_I don't think so. They're in here talking about their sexual problems._"

"_The only sexual problem they have is that they aren't getting any._"

"_I hear you._"

We walked back in.

"Well, well, well, speak of the devil. Angel was just telling us of your sex life." Xander said.

"Oh, really, your girlfriend was just doing the same. Two can play this game, Xander." I joked.

"Will, honey, you didn't, did you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." Willow giggled a little.

"There isn't anything to tell. We haven't yet. We haven't even talked about it."

"That's what she said."

"_They don't need to know that we are making love, baby._" Xander thought to Willow as she nodded at him.

"Good, I mean, crap. Will, they don't need to know everything about our business. They'll know soon enough." Xander said.

"That's the reason we told you what we had done. You'd have found out sooner."

"_Can you meet me in the bathroom again? I need you so much. I want to comfort you._"

"_Sure. Is this gonna be something I need to take my clothes off for?_" I joked.

"_No._"

"_Could it be?_" I joked.

"_It could be, but that'd take too much time. I want to feel you again._"

"_Okay._" I left the room again.

Walking into one of the bathrooms, I locked the outer door.

Angel walked back there shortly after and tried the door I was in.

"I'll be out in a minute."

He tried the other door and it was open. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he opened the connecting door and walked through it.

"_Angel, that was you trying to open the door. Oh, I didn't know._"

"_Yep, it was me. Sorry. Now, like I said earlier._" He sat on the toilet.

I straddled him and hugged him.

"_What was the problem again?_" He joked.

"_What did you want me to do? The better question is; what did you want to do to me?_"

He unbuttoned my pant and unzipped them. He slipped his hand slowly into my pants. His hand was a little cool, but it felt good.

"_Oh, god, Angel._"

"_What? I haven't done anything yet._"

"_Your hand is cool, and it feels good._"

"_Oh, really?_"

"_Yes, it reminds me of Louis._"

"_From our favorite horror movie. You like your men a little dangerous._"

"_No, I just thought Louis was sexy. I thought he was a hell of a lot sexier that Lestat. He was sweet and kind, like you. Oh, god, if you're gonna do something, do it. I'm getting turned on just by feeling the coolness of your hand._" He began to massage my hot core.

"_Yessss. That's it. That's the melody._" I leaned in to kiss him.

"_Is it?_" I lifted my shirt and bra a little begging him to kiss my breasts like before.

"_Angel, please._"

"_Okay, you don't need to tell me twice._" He put his warm lips to one of my soft breasts.

"_Yessss._" I hissed, pushing his head farther on my chest.

"_You like it when I kiss your breasts?_"

"_Yes. Faster, please, I'm getting close._" He sped up his actions.

"_How's that, baby?_"

"_Oh, god, Angel. I'm… I'm gonna… Oh, god, that feels so good. I'm cuming, baby. Oh, Aaaannnnggggeeeellll! I'm cuming. Oh, god, Angel, don't stop._" I thought. Never taking my eyes off him, I leaned in and kissed him again.

"_Don't stop kissing me like that._"

"_Oh, Angel, that was incredible._"

"_We'd better get out of here, before the other students start to think we're up to something._" He pulled his hand out of my pants.

"_I agree._" He went through the door and closed it. I straightened up my clothes and left the bathroom.

Hanging outside the office for a moment, I heard the gang's top secret meeting.

"Guys, we need to have a surprise birthday party for Buffy and Angel, let Buffy know that we are here for her and that she's welcome." Sean said.

"What are you doing? Spying on the guys?" Angel startled me a little.

"I think they're planning a party for us, for our birthdays."

"That's the guys for ya, always planning something." The bell to end school rang.

"Who all's in the drama club?"

"You mean besides the gang?"

"Yeah."

"No one. It's just them. Not many people around here want to go to Hollywood and be actors or actresses. Not sure why, I guess they think people from Alabama can't make it big. I tell them about Hank Williams, Hank Williams Jr. Shenandoah, Alabama, and Ty Herndon. Granted Ty Herndon isn't a good example, since his arrest for soliciting a male cop. The radio hardly plays his stuff anymore. I don't know why, I like him."

"I did too. He was actually born in Meridian, MS, but raised in Butler, AL. He really needs come out with a new album. I have all of old ones. He is number two on my favorite male country artists."

"He's number two on my list too. Who is number one?"

"Keith Urban."

"Me, too. Who are number one and two on your favorite female country artists?"

"Number one is Sara Evans. Number two is Jo Dee Messina."

"By the look of it the only thing we don't have in common is the strawberry thing."

"You, too?"

"Yeah, they're my favorites too."

"Do you mind if I use the phone in the office? I need to call Mom and tell her I'm gonna be a little late getting home."

"You didn't even have to ask. Go right ahead."

Walking over to the phone, I picked up the receiver and dialed my number.

"Hello?" Mom answered.

"Mom, it's me. Listen, I've gotta stay after school. Drama club stuff."

"I thought you didn't want anything from your old life."

"Linda, Sean, Xander, and Willow are the only members. Angel is overseeing it."

"You always did like singing, dancing, and acting. You're friends didn't back home. That really was the only bright spot of your old life. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Don't do anything I would, either." Mom laughed.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be home later."

"Johni and Spike are here right now, so I won't be lonely."

"Uncle Spike is there? May I speak with him?"

"Sure. Spike, Buffy wants to talk to you." Mom called to Uncle Spike.

He grabbed the phone, "What is it, Little Bit?"

"I was gonna ask you, if it was alright to tell Mom the story of how you and Uncle Johni met?"

"Sure. I don't mind. I thought she already knew. You can tell her when you get here. You sound different, what's up?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Let's just say; it's been an amazing day. **_Three_ **times as better as last night, and I don't mean kisses."

"Little Bit, I'm shocked. He already did that?" Uncle Spike whispered.

"Yes, and it was fantastic. I'll fill you in on all the juicy details when I get home.

I'll be home in about an hour."

"Alright. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Uncle Spike." I hung up the phone.

"Good, now let's get this meeting underway."

"Alright, here are your scripts. Opening night is in three months, think we can handle that?"

"I know I can. I still remember my part. 'Well, we wanted to tell you and daddy when you're together, but you're never together, so it's every man for himself. I'm pregnant.'"

"'I realize that.'"

"Nice. This is gonna be easier than we thought. We just got to get people to work on the costumes and sets. Buffy and I will run our lines for the scenes we have together. The only kissing scene is the wedding scene, so that's alright. Little bro, you're playing Sammy, is that alright with you?"

"'Sammy Dewayne DeSoto, what is this in my Fridgidare?"

"'Beer.'"

"'I don't care what you do in your refrigerator at home, but you will not keep liquor in mine.'"

"Oh, Annelle, for Christ's Sakes.'"

"'Who?'"

"'Christ.'"

"'Who did you say?'"

"'Christ. Christ. Christ.'"

"'Are you speaking of our Lord? Is that whose name you're taking in vain?'"

"'That's the one.'"

"'Well, I'm sorry, Sammy, but I'm not about to spend fifty years with someone I'm not gonna run into on the hereafter.'"

"'Oh, Annelle, fuck it.'".

"'I think we should pray.'"

"'Oh, I'd rather eat dirt.'" We all applauded.

"Wow, Linda, you really know the part of Annelle, don't you?"

"Well, I try. My dad always said I'd be perfect in her roll."

"'Shelby was right. This is a brown football helmet.'"

"'Are you all right, honey?'"

"'I'm fine. I'm fine! **I'M FINE!** I can jog all the way to Texas and back, but my daughter can't. She never could. Oh God! I am so mad I don't know what to do! I wanna know why! I wanna know **why** Shelby's life is over! I wanna know how that baby will **ever** know how wonderful his mother was! Will he **ever** know what she went through for him! Oh **God** I wanna know **why**? **WHY**? Lord, I wish I could understand! No! No! No! It's not supposed to happen this way! I'm supposed to go first. I've always been ready to go first! I-I don't think I can take this! I-I don't think I can take this! I-I just wanna **hit** somebody 'til they feel as bad as I do! I just wanna **hit** something! I wanna **hit it hard**!"

"Wow. This is meant to be. This was the play we were meant to put on."

The rest of the meeting flew by. Deciding on open try-outs, and an open sign up sheet for costume and set design, it was all starting to come together, but all of this would have to come to a halt.

Now it time for the "Spring Fling" dance.


	6. Birthdays Part One

**Chapter Six**

**Birthdays (Part 1)**

I know I said it was time for the 'Spring Fling', but the birthdays were so crazy I had to tell you. The last few days, leading up to our birthdays, were kinda boring, and I didn't want to put you to sleep. I went on my obligatory shopping trip with Uncle Spike and Angel. Angel's parents came back just like they said they would. They just arrived today. Angel's bringing them over to the house to meet me.

"_Are you sure they're gonna like me, honey?_"

"_Buffy, my love, they're gonna love you. I know. We'll be there soon. Don't be frightened if you see a big black car pull up to the house. My parents are rich, and don't believe in blending in._"

"_Okay. I knew how it felt to be rich. Remember, my father is rich._"

"_Yeah, I remember. I meant to ask you; what are you planning on wearing tonight?_"

"_Um, my short light blue dress. Why? Didn't you say they're favorite color was blue?_"

"_Yes, I did. That'll be perfect. You don't have to try so hard to impress them. Just be yourself; they'll love that._"

"_How far are you away?_"

"_Not far. We should be there in maybe ten minutes at the most._"

"_Good, can't wait to hold you in my arms. I haven't seen you since last night._"

"_It's your birthday. You still haven't told me what you want._"

"_I don't care. Surprise me. This has been the best birthday anyway, because I got you. What else do I need?_"

"_Okay. I already got your gift anyway._"

"_Good. What time were you born?_"

"_At 12:02._"

"_Well, at 12:02 tonight, you'll get your present from me. I hope you like it._"

Looking at my watch, I noticed that it was 5:55 P.M. Angel would be here with his parents any moment.

"Mom, where's Giles?" I called out to Mom.

The door opened, "Here. Sorry I'm so late. Car trouble."

"It's cool. You're not late. Angel and his parents aren't here yet. Sean and Linda aren't, and neither are Willow and Xander."

"Yes, we are." Willow said rushing in the door.

"Yeah, Buffy, I feel a birthday spanking coming on." Xander said rubbing his hands together.

"I'd curb the impulse if I were you, Xander." Aunt Jenny said coming through the door with Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike in toe.

"Check, cancel spanking." Xander said into his shirt as if he were a secret service man.

"Anyone see the new guy today. He is so…"

"Cute." Willow said.

"No, infuriating. He followed me around like a little puppy dog."

"I think he's got a crush. He must think you're single, to keep following you around like that."

"Well, I'm not. I have Angel to keep me warm on a cold winter's night. I like it that way."

"You're not talking about me now, are you?" Angel said coming through the door with Linda, Sean, and his parents in toe.

"Great, everyone's here." Angel crossed the room and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes, we are. Don't sound so enthusiastic about it. Buffy, these are my parents, William and Angela O'Daniel." I clung to him.

"It's nice to meet you two, finally. Angel has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope." Mrs. O'Daniel said.

"Well, actually… I'm just kidding. He has said nothing but good things about you." I said extending my hand to shake Mr. O'Daniel's hand. He took it and shook it. I extended the same courtesy to Mrs. O'Daniel.

"What's with the formality, Buffy? You don't have to shake my hand, and simple hug will suffice." She held her arms out for me. I looked up at Angel, who nodded his approval. I hugged Mrs. O'Daniel.

"There, see now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, ma'am, it wasn't."

"She called me 'ma'am'. That's a pleasant change from the last one. She showed no respect at all."

"Mama, be nice. She's gone and not coming back."

"Angel, may I speak to you for a moment, in the living room?"

"_It's okay, Buffy. I'll be right back._"

Nodding, I let him go.

"Oh, well, Mr. O'Daniel, so what do you do for a living, may I ask?"

"Well, I own a local bookstore, and the music shop, too. We sell c.d.'s, video games, and musical instruments. Please call me Will."

"Okay. Cool, I'll have to check it out. I like music. I play a little guitar."

"What kind; rhythm or lead?"

"I play rhythm. I never could get the hang of the lead thing. I can do rhythm."

"Angel boy plays lead. He's a wonderful musician. He makes Keith Urban sound like an amateur. Nothing against Keith Urban though. He's also a fine musician. He was in the shop a while back signing his new c.d. 'Golden Road', or so I was told. As you well know; my wife and I have been abroad. He's also from abroad. He was born in Australia. He, like Angel, started playing guitar at five or six. I can't remember. He is a fine and upstanding man, and a great singer." Angel and his mother came back in.

"Is everything alright, my Angel?" I clung to him again.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Not to worry."

"_Now tell me the truth. Is everything really alright?_"

"_Yes, she just wanted to say that she really liked you. She said that you were a hell of a lot better than Darla. She said she's looking forward to getting to know you._"

I sighed in reply to what he had just told me.

"If everyone would settle in the dinning room, it's time for dinner." Mom said holding Giles's hand.

"Alright, Mom." Taking Angel's hand, I led the way into the dining room.

Walking into the dinning room, we all took our seats. Mom brought in the salad first.

"This is it? I thought it'd be a plethora of foods, this is kinda surprising." I hit him.

"_The rest will come later._"

"_Oh, sorry._"

"_What'd you get me for my birthday?_"

"_You'll see. It's a surprise._"

"_I can't wait. I just love surprises._"

"_What can I say? I just love to see you smile, baby!_"

"_You'll see me smile more later tonight._"

"_What happens later tonight?_"

"_You'll see. It's a surprise._"

"_That's my line. Get your own material._"

"_You'll be singing a different tune later tonight._"

"_Well, if we don't finish eating and get to yours and my presents, we'll never get to your present for me._"

"_Good point._" I stuffed some of Mom's delicious salad into my mouth.

Taking Angel's left hand in my right hand, we continued to eat.

"So Buffy, how old are you today?" Mrs. O'Daniel said.

"Mrs. O'Daniel, would it be a problem if I said I was seventeen?"

"No, and please call me Angela."

"Thank you, Angela. You don't mind the fact that I'm only seventeen?"

"No, I don't. Angel boy is old enough to make his own decisions. Is your mama alright with you dating a twenty-one year old man?"

"I think I'm the qualified party to answer that question. No, it doesn't bother me. If they love each other, who am I to stand in the way?"

"You are her mother. It's our job to split them up." Angela joked.

"Mama, please tell me that was a joke?"

"Angel boy, you always could see right through me."

"And please stop calling me 'Angel boy'. That's as bad as Angelus."

"Okay, sweetie. I won't call you 'Angel boy' anymore. I'll just call you Angelus."

"Please, Mama, don't call me that either. Why can't you just call me Angel? You have before."

"_Unruly parents. I've been there. Parents watching your every move. Not good. How are we gonna slip away later tonight?_"

"_Don't you worry about that. Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you tonight._"

"_Good. I want you to be there when I… and I've said too much. I'll ruin the surprise if I say anymore._"

"_Are we gonna…_"

"_I'm not saying another word. You'll see later tonight._"

"Mom, the salad was delicious. I can't wait for the main course."

"I'd hoped you would. It's your favorite." She said from the kitchen.

"Oh, my, God, but that takes hours to prepare."

"Well, you only turn seventeen this once, so if it means taking all day to prepare your favorite meal, then I'll do it."

"I can't believe she made that. She only makes it for funerals or new arrivals in the neighborhood, or at Thanksgiving. She didn't this past year, because of all that was going on with her and Father."

"What is it, my love?"

"Pork roast. I love it. I can't believe she went to all this trouble."

"You love pork roast?"

"Yes, why? You don't?"

"No, I do. It's my favorite too. Darla was a vegetarian. She wouldn't even eat chicken or fish."

"I'm not a vegetarian. I love meat. I've heard some of the arguments for those people. That the clearing of land for the cattle, depletes oxygen for us to breathe. And also they like to argue that cow flatulence is bad for the atmosphere. Then they ask me what I am doing for the environment."

"What do you say to all of that?"

"I say, I eat the cows, but I'm only one person." I joked.

"You're crazy, and I'm crazy for you."

"I thought you'd like that one. Not mine though, but it is true."

"Who said that?"

"A comedian named Ron White. He was in L.A. a few months ago. Mom and I went thinking it might be a family show and it wasn't, but he was funny."

"Your mom actually took you to a show like that?"

"Well, she didn't know that he was like that. I enjoyed it though. It was just he cussed a lot. It wasn't like dirty stuff. He's just crazy as a loon, but it was cool. You can't be sane and be a comedian, singer, writer, or actor. It's just not possible. Those two things don't mesh. It's like oil and water."

"You're right on that one. That's why you're so crazy."

"I wasn't always this crazy. It all started when I started writing and when my parents separated. It's cool though. I like it."

"I'm glad you like it. I like my women a little crazy."

"Well, I'm not certifiable, but a little goes a long way. There was this girl back home that was certifiable. She went into the bathroom at school and slashed the blood out of the back of her neck. All of this was over a date to 'Spring Fling'. The whole situation was just nuts. I was sitting three seats away from her in the lunchroom. That was just a month ago."

"You said people in L.A. were strange; I never thought it was true, except for the lady with the lion thing."

"Yeah, everybody was. I got something for you in my room. It came yesterday. I also got one for Sean and Linda. So after dinner, before we get to the presents, we'll go up there and I'll give them to you."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Linda, but it's the autographs I promised. I talked to Holly last weekend. She wished me a happy early birthday and I told her about you guys. She said she'd rush them right out."

"Oh, my, God. Linda will have a cow. She told me that she thought you were just saying that to make her like you."

"I wasn't. I really meant it. I do know her. She sent me a present for my birthday as well."

"What'd see send you?"

"A replica of the 'Book of Shadows'."

"No, way?"

"Yes, she did. I'll show y'all later."

"Cool. That's the coolest thing ever." Mom brought in the roast.

"Pork roast. Yay. Thanks, Mom." Angel grabbed some off of the big serving platter and put it on my plate and got some for himself.

"Yum, this looks good, Joyce."

"Thanks, Angel. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. It's my favorite."

"It is? That's funny. It's Buffy's favorite as well."

"I know she told me."

"What else do you and my daughter have in common?"

"Lots of things. Alabama football for one. Keith Urban. Jo Dee Messina. Ty Herndon. Sara Evans. We love them. The only thing I know of that we don't have in common is the strawberry thing."

"Yes, she deathly allergic."

"So, next Thanksgiving, no strawberries."

"No, ma'am. I can't eat them, unless you want to call an ambulance."

"No, don't want that. Strawberries out. You're an Alabama fan too?"

"Yes, ma'am. Even growing up in L.A., Mom and I would watch the games on t.v.. I love it."

"Obviously, she's been raised right."

"Mama graduated from Alabama with a 3.9 GPA. Dad graduated with a 4.0 GPA. They are big time Alabama fans. Dad donates money to Alabama for scholarships all the time. He wanted me to go to college after high school, but Grams took sick and they had to go home to take care of her and Gramps."

"Oh, maybe when I graduate we can go to community college together. Then maybe we can go to Alabama together."

"Oh, we can get an apartment off-campus. That'd be great." He squeezed my hand. We began to eat the roast that Mom so eloquently prepared.

In about twenty minutes, we finished the main course. Mom disappeared into the kitchen again and appeared with a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday dear Buffy and Angel. Happy Birthday to you." They chorused.

"Make a wish, honey."

Holding my hand, we blew out the candles.

"_What did you wish for?_"

"_I'm thinking the same thing you did. What did you wish for?_"

"_I wished I could see you naked in the moonlight._"

"_What a coincidence, so did I!_"

"_You're joking, right?_"

"_You can see right through me. I wished I could see you naked._"

"_Well, we'll just have to make those wishes come true._"

"_Don't worry; a plan is already in motion for those wishes to come true._"

"_What are you planning, little girl?_" .

"_I'm not a little girl. You'll see later tonight, at 12:02 A.M._"

"_Can't wait._"

Mom handed us all a piece of cake and some ice cream. The cake was your basic white birthday cake with a gorgeous spring scene on it in icing, and it had 'Happy Birthday, Buffy and Angel' written in purple icing . It was almost to pretty to eat.

"So Angel, what is the first thing you're gonna do when you wake up in the morning?"

"_Hopefully, roll over and see you._"

"Come and pick you up."

"_You may not have to. Try to hang back after everyone leaves. I'm gonna talk to Aunt Jenny about letting you park in her driveway, so Mom won't see your car. Oh, wait, you rode over with your parents. That makes things easier._"

"_I guess so._"

We finished our cake.

"Mom, dinner and the cake was fantastic."

"Thanks, honey."

"Aunt Jenny, may I speak to you for a moment, in private?"

"Sure, sweetie." We went into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenny, Angel's gotta go pick up somethings form his place later and when he gets back is it alright if Angel parks in your driveway tonight?"

"Got a big night planned tonight, huh?"

"Yes, Angel and I are gonna…"

"You and Angel are gonna, what?"

I just gave her a look.

"You and he are gonna make love tonight? Where?"

"Here, in my room, I suppose."

"You are bold, and must have a death wish."

"What do you mean?"

"What would you do if Joyce came in on you?"

"I don't know."

"Better question is: What would she do?"

"I don't know."

"That won't do. I can't have my favorite niece getting in trouble for being with her boyfriend. My boyfriend is coming around later to take me to the movies, so you and Angel can use my house."

"Thanks, Aunt Jenny. You're the best. Don't tell Mom or Uncle Spike."

"Joyce; I understand, but why not Spike?"

"He already says I'm just like him. If he knew the latest development, it'd just seem to seal it for him."

"I see your point. We're all gonna leave here after the presents thing, so you and Angel can come home with me. I'll tell Joyce that you and Angel are going on a double date with me and Jamie."

"You are so the coolest aunt ever. Angel's gonna hit the roof when he finds out our birthday wishes are coming true tonight."

"What did y'all wish for?"

"You are gonna laugh your head off when you hear this."

"What was it?"

"We wished we could see each other naked in the moonlight."

Giving her a look, we burst into laughter.

"Really?"

"Yes, we did. He's already seen me naked."

"What? You never said anything about this."

"Because I didn't want Mom to find out about it."

"So…"

"So, what?"

"Details."

"Well, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Joyce probably wouldn't, but I'm not her. I'm your aunt. I live for this."

"We were in the study hall room last week. It was the day after we met."

"He saw you naked right after you met?" Angel walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, yourself."

"Whatcha doin?" He kinda sang, innocently.

"Talking about you."

"Really? I thought I felt my ears burning." He joked.

"Finish your story."

"Well…"

"What story are you telling?"

"_The one where you, you know._"

"Oh, oh, let me tell it. I want to tell the story." He said acting like a kid.

"Go ahead. I'm turning red thinking about it."

"Well, we were in the study hall room last week. I had just done somethings to her earlier that morning."

"What things?"

"He um…" I blushed.

"How many tines did this happen in this one day?"

"Well, he didn't do it the same way everytime."

"Well, there's only two ways you can… He did both?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Which story are you telling?"

"He didn't use his hands in this one." I blushed again.

"The good one, continue." Sitting down at the bar, she put her head in her hand.

"Well, I wanted to do it the other way, but she said she was ready to try it this way, so who am I to deny a lady?"

"So, be quiet for a second."

"Mom's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yes, I am."

"How much did you hear?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Good." I sighed in relief.

"Why?"

"It's a secret. If you knew, you'd hit the ceiling."

"Buffy Anne Summers, explain yourself right the hell now!!!!"

"Mom, stop being dramatic. It's just Aunt Jenny wants me and Angel to go on a double date with her and Jamie later tonight. Can I, please? I've been good this week. My room isn't messy. I've done all my homework. I haven't even kissed Angel this week."

"Well…"

"The last one is a lie, but the rest isn't. I really want to go, please?" Hoping she was buying it, I sighed a little

"Okay."

"What time should I be home?"

"Well, since you're out with my baby sister, you can spend the night with her."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Is that alright with you, Jenny?"

"It's fine." She said to her as Mom left the kitchen.

"Cool."

"At least when I get back from my date with Jamie, we can have a little girl talk and you can give me the juicy details of your first time."

"That sounds good."

"Finish your story. We don't have too much time. We've got to get in there and let y'all open your presents."

"Okay. We were in my office to begin with."

"You didn't stay in the office?"

"No. She told me to check the outer door to the building to make sure it was locked."

"Good thinking. You didn't want Mr. Jacobs walking in on you." She said.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, I went back into the office and said 'It's locked up tighter than the vault at the bank'. She said 'Good.'. I asked her if she'd rather do it in the office or the bathroom. Her vote was the bathroom. So we went in there, and she took her clothes off."

"All of them?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, my, God. I don't think I've ever known anyone brave enough to get completely naked at school. Well done, Buffy." I blushed again.

"Well, as you well know, I had to turn her…" Aunt Jenny motioned behind him to let him know Mom was back, "over. The car just didn't want to start." He said hoping, beyond hope, that Mom would buy it.

"What's he talking about?" Mom asked.

"I asked him about his jeep. He was telling me what a good car it is, most of the time."

"Buffy, honey, it's time to open presents."

"We'll be in shortly."

"Alright, but the natives are getting restless. Make it quick." She said leaving again.

"On. That was the hard part, but I soon found out what she likes. When I began to explore her, it didn't take her long to climax." I was as red as the curtains in the kitchen.

"Oh, my, God."

"What a coincidence, that's exactly what I said when I, well, you know." I joked.

"That's hot. I just hope Joyce doesn't find out you and he have already done some sexual things." Mom came back in the kitchen.

"What's this about 'sexual things'?" Mom asked.

Looking at the floor, I kept blushing. Angel stared at the floor too, while holding my hand.

"Oh, Buffy. I'm not ready for this. Were you careful? Damn it, Buffy, I'm not ready for this. You'd better tell me now!" Mom bellowed.

"Mom, I'm still a virgin. I haven't slept with Angel yet."

"Is that true, Angel?" Angel was trying to cower into the stove.

"Yes, ma'am. She is still a virgin."

"Good, then what's with the sexual things… Did he…"

"Did he what?"

"You know. Did he go down on you?"

"Mom! I've never heard you talk like that before!" I was backed against Angel. His arms snaked around my waist.

"You didn't answer my question. Did he or didn't he go down on you?"

"Only once. The other two times weren't his mouth."

"You're seventeen now. I shouldn't be upset, but I am. We'll have a little talk in the morning. I'm sure you'll have more to tell me. Wait, what were the other two times? Oh, you meant his hand. Oh, Buffy, I'm just not ready for this. Was all of this at school?"

"Would I be in trouble, if I said yes?"

"You're already in trouble, but no, as long as a teacher or the principal didn't catch you."

"Then, yes. It was. Do you want to know how it was?"

"Yeah, I do." Mom freaked me out a little with that revelation.

"It was heaven, pure and simple. I could see everything and nothing all at the same time. It was overwhelming."

"Wow, I never felt that way with your father." The phone rang.

"I'll get it."

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, Joyce." Father said.

"Hank, what do you want? I've got a room full of people, not to mention my boyfriend I've got to get back to."

"Boyfriend? First, Buffy, now you. I might have to take you to court and have you declared an unfit mother. Bring your boyfriend in your house. What would Buffy say?"

"She doesn't say a word. She's the one who set us up."

"She did? I'd like to talk to my wayward daughter, please?"

"She can't come to the phone right now. She in her room right now making love to her boyfriend."

"Mom, take the phone up to my door. We're gonna give him an earful." I whispered. Grabbing Angel's hand, we went upstairs to my room.

"What?!!!!!!" Father exclaimed.

We went into my room.

Mom stood outside the door and said, "I'll see if I can get her."

"Oh, Angel, don't stop. That's heavenly. Oh, God, Angel, I'm…"

"Oh, God, Buffy, me too. Oh, God. That's good. Oh, dear, God, Buffy."

As we came out, Mom was leaving. I gave Angel a hug for a job well done.

Going back into the kitchen, we continued the show.

"Angel, I worked up such an appetite. Let's get some more cake."

"Sounds good to me. Then we can work it off later." He kissed my neck.

"Hold on, Buffy. Your father wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I grabbed the phone. Angel was still kissing my neck.

"Hello, Father. Make this quick, I've got things to do, or should I say a person to do."

"Honey, get off the phone. I need you, now."

"They're good."

"Yeah."

"Buffy, what was going on in your room a minute ago?"

"You should know, you did it to Mom. Oh, wait, you did, but you also did it to every little floozy in a ten mile radius."

"I only called to wish you happy birthday, but I can see you are having a hell of a one. I'm going to have to do something about this. How old is your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your damn business. None of what I do anymore is your business. You gave up the right to tell me what to do when you cheated on Mom, and when she divorced your sorry ass."

"Let him have it, baby, but make it quick. I want you so bad." Angel continued to kiss my neck.

"Look, I do have a life and you are disrupting it. I'm giving the phone back to Mom now. I've got to go make love to my boyfriend. I'll talk to you later, Father." I gave the phone to Mom. Angel and I pretended to walk out of the kitchen. Picking up the other phone, quietly, I wanted to hear what Father had to say about this.

"How long has this been going on?"

"They've been sleeping together since last week." I gave her a thumbs up to keep it going.

"How do you know?"

"I walked in on them at the most inopportune time. She was going down on him, and she was really enjoying it. They were being careful, though."

"How old is he?"

"I don't think you want to know. I'll tell you if you promise not to jump on a plane and come here and kill him."

"I promise nothing. How old is the mother fucker?"

"His birthday is tomorrow. He'll be twenty-one."

"That's statutory rape. We've got him."

"We've got nothing. It's your word against theirs. They'll never admit to it. They're in love. He is her soulmate. She told me that just kissing him was perfect happiness."

"I don't give a flying fuck what it was. I'm breaking them up."

"I'm hanging up, if you're gonna talk like that."

"I don't care what you say. I'm not gonna stand for this."

"Over my dead body. You do anything to hurt them and you'll answer to me. I'll have you thrown in jail so fast, it'll make your head spin."

"Well, I just called to tell her happy birthday, and since I've done that, I'll let you go. Goodbye, Joyce."

"Goodbye, Hank and good riddance." She hung up the phone. I hung up too.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the language I used on Father."

"It's okay. Just don't let me hear you say things like that until your eighteenth birthday."

"Deal."

"So, how did Mr. Summers take the bit of news that Buffy and I were 'making love'?"

"Not good. He threatened to get you for statutory rape."

"I knew he wouldn't take it well." I said.

"So did I, and may I say, well done on the acting. You guys are good. I actually thought you were making love."

I blushed.

"You weren't, were you?"

"Gotcha."

"Don't do that."

"It's our birthdays, let us have some fun."

"I did have fun making those sounds with you." Angel kissed me.

"Me, too. So, Mom, have you and Giles made any sounds yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. We want to wait until at least a week goes by, unlike some people."

"Hey, we haven't made love yet. He just got to kiss me in unmentionable places, that's all."

"Okay, but you are later on tonight, aren't you?"

"I don't know. We may. If we do I'll tell you tomorrow morning when I get home, that's a promise."

"Alright, let's get the presents opened." Mom motioned for us all to go into the living room, where everyone was gathered.

Angel and I sat on the couch and waited as each present was handed to us.

"Wait, I need to get Angel's from my room. I also have something for Linda and Sean. It may not be their birthdays, but I meant to give this to them today at school and forgot. Angel, will you come and help me get the items?"

"Sure, baby."

"I want the door left open." Mom joked.

Going into my room, we got the pictures and the replica of the 'Book of Shadows'. It was also signed by the entire cast. She even got Shannen Doherty to sign it. She left the show last year. That was pretty cool of her to get that.

We came back downstairs and sat back on the couch.

"What's that? Is that what I think it is?" Linda asked.

"Yes, it is a replica of the 'Book of Shadows' they use on 'Charmed'. Holly sent it to me for my birthday. She got all of the cast members to sign it, even Shannen Doherty."

"That is so cool, may I see it, please?"

"Sure." I handed it to her.

"This is the coolest. It even has all the spells they use."

"It gets better. Angel, this is for you." I handed him an envelope.

He opened it. It was an entire cast picture from 'Charmed'. It was personally autographed by each cast member.

"Oh, wow. This is so cool. I'll have to frame this and put it in my room. Thanks, baby."

"Sean, this is for you." I handed him an envelope.

"It's the same thing you gave Angel, wait this has my name on it."

"Yeah, they personally autographed it for you."

"Thanks, Buffy. This is so cool."

"Linda, this is for you." I handed her an envelope. Handing me back the book, she opened her envelope. There were two pictures in hers.

"Oh, my, God. It's a cast picture and a couple picture of Piper and Leo. They're both personally autographed. 'To Linda, our number one fan, thanks for crying at the wedding, love Holly Marie Combs. To my number one fan, thanks for being an avid viewer, love Brian Krause.' This is the coolest. I just told Angel that I thought you had made the whole thing up. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's already forgotten."

"I love it. Thank you so much, Buffy. We'll never forget this." Linda and Sean both chorused.

"You're quite welcome."

"Now, to the birthday gifts."

We spent about thirty minutes receiving presents. After the last present was given, Standing up, Angel took something out of his pocket, then sat back down.

"Buffy, this is my present to you. My people, back in Ireland, I mean, exchange these as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart, well you know. Wear it with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to somebody, like this." He held up his right hand showing me his. Kissing his ring, I put mine on my left hand.

"Angel, it's beautiful. I won't take it off."

Sliding closer to me, he hugged me.

"It's almost 12:00 o'clock. We'd all better get going." Linda said.

"It was really very nice to meet you, Will and Angela. Now I know why Angel and Sean are so handsome. They take after they equally as handsome father."

"Thank you for the compliment, lass." Will said in a thick brogue accent.

"You're most welcome. You also a very beautiful person, Angela."

"You're just trying to butter me up."

"Yes, ma'am. Is it working?" I joked.

"I already told Angel that I liked you. You don't have to try so hard. You are so much better for him than that wretched Darla."

"Mom, Dad, I'll see you in the morning." Angel was hoping Mom wasn't in earshot.

"Alright, son. Just be careful, if you catch my drift."

"Yes, Dad. I'll be careful. I don't want children right now. I'm not done growing up yet."

"That's my boy. Wait until you're mature enough for kids. See ya in the morning, son. Don't wear her out too bad, being her first time, and yours as well."

"It's not a first for me. My first time was three years ago."

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be a virgin at twenty-one anyway, just didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"I won't wear her out too bad, Dad. I love you guys. Welcome home. It hasn't been the same without you."

"It's good to be back here. We enjoyed Ireland, but there's nothing like coming home to you kids."

"'Bye, guys. Don't be to hard on Sean if you find Linda in his bed. She sleeps over a lot."

"Have they…"

"No, ma'am. I'm always there. They've been perfect angels."

"Good, I don't think I can handle my baby boy losing his virginity yet."

"Well, I can assure you, the craziest thing that happened in his room was sleep moaning, usually from dreams they were having."

"We're gonna go now. Mrs. Summers, it was so wonderful to have us. The dinner was perfect. I'll have to the recipe from you for the cooking staff at home."

"I'll give it to you next time I see you, that's a promise."

"It was a pleasure to meet you." The O'Daniels chorused.

"Likewise. I hope to see more of you two."

"You may not see much of me. I work all the time, but Angela will be another story. She's always looking for new friends to hang out with. She may even talk you into watching 'Days of Our Lives' and 'Passions' with her."

"You watch 'Days of Our Lives' and 'Passions' too?"

"Avidly, as avidly as Sean, Angel, and Linda watch 'Charmed'."

"Wow, we'll have to get together one day and watch. It'll be nice to have a gal pal to talk with about the show."

"I agree. We'll talk later."

"I'll give you the number."

"No need. Angel has it. I'll just get it from him later, when I have more time. We'd better get going."

"Alright. See ya soon."

"You, too. Looking forward to it." Angela said walking out the front door with Will's hand clasped tightly in hers.

"Whew. I'm exhausted."

"I'm gonna go get some clothes. Uncle Spike, you wanna help me pick out something?"

"Sure, Little Bit. Let's go."

We went up to my room.

"So, what took y'all so long in the kitchen earlier?"

"Father called."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell me 'Happy Birthday', but got an earful instead."

"What did you do?"

"Mom laid the groundwork for what Angel and I did."

"What, don't leave me hanging?"

"Angel and I came up here and pretended to make love. Mom held the phone to the door so he could hear it. Later on in the kitchen we kept it going by saying, 'We worked up an appetite. Let's get some more cake.' 'Sounds good to me. We can work it off later.' It was a laugh riot."

"Sounds like it. Sorry I missed it, Little Bit. That's my Buffy. You are an amazing actress. Your mom sent us tape of all your performances."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure can. What is it?"

"Tonight is the night."

"You're gonna lose your virginity. Finally, it's about time."

"I mean, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked."

"When did this go down?"

"Don't say that. It makes me think that you already know what's happened."

"I didn't, until you said that. So, he went down on you, huh?"

"Yeah, and it was amazing. He also fingered me twice. All of that was in one day."

"When?"

"Last Tuesday. It was heavenly. I've never felt like that before. I mean, I've climaxed before, but never that intense."

"Wow, that's so cool." We picked out my overnight clothes.

We went back downstairs to the others.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll see you soon. I've gotta change for our date."

"_I also need some overnight clothes._"

"I'll see you soon, too, my Angel." I kissed him passionately.

"'Bye, my love."

"Let's go, Buffy. This will give Joyce ample alone time with Giles."

"Okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, or don't do anything I would." I joked.

"Get outta here, you crazy kids, the night is young and so are you." As if her life depended on it, Mom clung to Giles.

"Buffy, thank you for introducing me to your mum; I like her a lot."

"You're welcome. I thought you'd be perfect for her. I guess I was right."

"Quite right." He hugged me.

"Hey, hands off my daughter. Although…" Mom joked.

"Mom! Eww! He's like too old for me. No offense to you, Giles. I love Angel. I'm not going to be dishonest to him or cheat on him, no matter how good looking the guy may be."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Very, but you are a little too old for me, no offense."

"None taken. I'm with your mum, so I think it worked out."

"I know so. If you'll excuse me, I've got a date with my boyfriend."

"Not stopping you. Have fun. Don't wear him out too bad."

"I won't. Let's just hope that Angel doesn't wear me out with all the dancing we're gonna do."

"He's taking you the club?"

"Yeah, after the movie."

"Oh, I heard Jenny telling you that Jamie was taking her to a movie."

"Yes, ma'am, then to the club."

"Oh, be good."

"I plan on it." I joked.

"Buffy, stop with the sex talk. You're already in trouble for that." Mom said.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." I followed Aunt Jenny out the door. Looking at my watch, I noticed it was 11:30.

"So, your last night as a virgin, how does it feel?"

"Overwhelming. It's like; I can't describe what it feels like. It's so unreal. I've held on to my virginity for seventeen years, and now that it's time to give it up, I'm kinda sad about it."

"It's okay to feel sad, Buffy. I did when I had my first time."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh, ages ago, it seems. Let's see, I'll be thirty my next birthday, so I'd say it been about fifteen years."

"You were fifteen?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh, wow. I thought Mom was young at nineteen, but okay."

"Joyce told you how old they were when she and Hank first had sex?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"She's hoping you'll show the same courtesy, about you and Angel."

"Yes, she is. I don't know if I want to tell her though. She may get upset."

"She's all ready mad at you."

"I know, best not make her even madder."

"Good point, but she'd be hurt if you don't. She said she wanted you to come to her, Johni, Spike, and myself even if it was for just a little girl talk."

"I know. I'll tell her if it happens tonight. If it doesn't happen tonight, I'll let her know when it does."

"That's my girl. You haven't changed a bit. Has the Drama Club come up with a play to do this year?"

"Yes, ma'am. We're doing 'Steel Magnolias'."

"Lemme guess, Angel's playing Jackson?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please stop calling me ma'am. I'm not much older than you. I'm only twenty-nine."

"Okay."

"How are you getting around Angel having to kiss you on stage?"

"I asked Mr. Jacobs if it would cost Angel his job for him to play Jackson in the play, and he said no. Everything's set for the play in three months. Our first dress rehearsal is in a month. I don't have to worry about my lines; I know them from last year when we did the play at Hemory."

"That's good."

"Linda and Willow are just amazing. We were just messing around during the meeting last Tuesday, they just started spouting off lines. Willow's gonna be M'Lynn. Linda is gonna be Annelle." I said.

"I can see that."

"Linda's dad said she'd be perfect for the part of Annelle. Not quite sure why. I've only known her a week."

"She naïve like Annelle. She's spiritual too. She's also gothic. I'm sure Angel and everyone told you her story."

"Yeah, her parents won't let her wear all black and dye her hair black, but there's darkness in her soul, just a little."

"Yeah, her work is dark, depressing, and really good."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't read any of her work. I've been busy with this story I'm working on."

"You'll let me read it when you are done, won't you?"

"Sure. Mom also wants to read it when I'm done. I don't think I'll let her though."

"Why? Oh, sex. You plan on writing in some sex scenes in it. That's cool. At least it'll get ya going, right?"

"Aunt Jenny! Well, yeah. I don't have to get myself going anymore, I have Angel to do that for me, and boy, can he ever." I giggled.

"Really?"

"Oh, my, God. Like I said, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I love the way I feel when I'm with him."

"Really?".

"Yeah, I really love him."

"How's he gonna feel when you go off to college?"

"We're going to college together."

"How?"

"After I graduate, we're enrolling at the local community college in town. When we graduate from there, we're enrolling at Alabama."

"Oh, you're gonna get an apartment off campus. That's cool. At least money will be the least of your problems."

"I would still love Angel if he didn't have a dime to his name."

"Well, that is good. Jamie isn't rich by no means, but he does alright."

"Sounds like things are heating up between you two?"

"Yes, they are. I like him a lot. I think I'm falling for him." We walked up the steps to her front door. She threw open the door and went in with me in toe.

"It's not much, but it's home."

"It's a great house. I love it."

"You can use the spare room. Don't worry, if I catch you I won't say a word, I'll just giggle to myself and go about my business." She joked.

"Thanks for letting us use your house. I really don't know what I'd have done if Mom had caught us in my room. It would have really been embarrassing."

"I know how it feels to have a parent walk in on you."

"Was it Maw Maw or Paw Paw?"

"It was Mama. She caught my boyfriend doing things to me that would make a sailor blush with shame."

"Oooh. Sound dirty. I'd say tell me more, but you've got to get changed for your date."

"I'll tell you when I get home, unless it's too late and you're already asleep in Angel's arms."

"Oooh, that's a pretty picture. I'd love that." Going into the spare room, I put my things on the bed. I put my boom-box on the dresser and placed the few CDs with it. Keith Urban's self-titled album was in the player. I had "Your Everything" ready to play

"Are you guys taking precautions?"

"Oh, no, I didn't think of that. I hope he did."

"_You are remembering to come prepared, right?_"

"_Don't worry, baby. I'm good. I remembered._"

"_Good, I don't want to get pregnant._"

"_I don't want to get you pregnant right now. Later on down the road, after we graduate from college, then we'll think about a family._"

"_Good, I'll see you soon._"

"_I love you. I can't wait to make love to you._"

"_Me, too. See you soon._"

Going into the connecting bathroom, I put on my faded, tattered blue jeans, my black tee-shirt and my white button up shirt. Coming out of the bathroom, I sat on the bed.

"You look great."

"Thanks, this was the first thing he saw me in. I figured he'd like to take it off of me."

"That's a good one."

"Thanks."

"So…"

"So…"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

She left the room thinking it was Jamie.

"That's Angel."

I came running out of the bedroom.

"Hey, wow! You changed clothes."

"I thought you'd like me better in this, since it was the first thing you ever saw me in."

"You are right. I did love you in that."

"_I can't wait to see you out of it too._"

Winking at him, he gave a trademark half smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you two, get a room." Aunt Jenny joked.

"Okay." We joked turning like we were going to the bedroom.

"You guys are so crazy."

"Thanks."

"You take after me, baby girl."

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it."

She opened the door and this handsome 6'2" broad shouldered, long blonde hair, blue eyed man stepped through the door.

"You must be Buffy? I'm Jamie. Jenny has told me so much about you."

"All good, I hope."

"Yes, she does nothing but brag on you."

"Well, all I've heard about you is that you're good."

"Buffy!"

"I mean a good person."

"Oh, I should have gotten that one. We'll be back later, not sure when. Treat my house as your house."

"Why are they here?"

"They needed a quiet place away from my sister so she and her boyfriend could make love."

"It's a momentous occasion for me."

"Why, Buffy? Is it your birthday or something?"

"Yes, it is, but not only that, it's my first time."

"A gorgeous girl like you, a virgin. I'm shocked. Don't take it the wrong way. I think a lot of people are pretty. I only have eyes for Jenny here."

"Good to know. I only have eyes for Angel. Do you know Angel?"

"Yeah, I think we were in school together. I was in a higher grade than you." He said extending his hand.

"Yeah, I remember you now. I'd see you in class."

"I'm the same age as Jenny here. I was eight years ahead of him. My dad is an elementary school teacher. I'd go visit him when I had a free period, and that's when I first saw Angel. He was in my dad's class"

"It was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to meet you. Hurt my favorite aunt, and I'll hurt you."

"I won't. I love her."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you, too!" She gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Get outta here you two. Don't worry, the house is safe. We won't destroy it. I promise."

"Good. I'll see you when I get home, or in the morning. It may be late when I get back."

"Make sure Mom doesn't see you leave. If she sees you leave without us, she'll know that we lied and are not on a date with you and know that we are making love. I don't want her coming over here breaking down the door and walking in on us."

"Good point."

Looking out the window, I could see straight into my living room. Mom was cuddled up to Giles on the couch watching a movie on TV.

"You'd better go now. They're watching a movie. If they hear the car, they'll just think we've left."

"Alright, have fun, you two. I expect you to tell me everything in the morning."

"Yes, I will. That is a promise. Now go get out of here."

"'Bye, y'all." She left the house.

"Finally, I have you all to myself." He kissed my neck.

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

"Alright."

Taking his hand, I led the way to the bedroom. I shut and locked the door. I hit play on the boom-box. "Your Everything" filled the little room.

"That's our song."

"I thought it would set things up nicely."

"I like that. Now, are you sure you want to do this, Buffy?"

"No." I giggled.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No." I whispered.

With trembling hands settled, I began to unbutton them when he stopped me.

"Buffy, we don't have to do this tonight. I can wait. I love you. I won't find someone else to do this with. It's not the end of the world if we don't make love tonight."

"I want to. I'm just nervous, you know, first time and all."

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. We can't be sure of anything."

"You're right. Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time." He comforted.

Letting go of my hands, I unbuttoned his shirt. I slid it off his broad, sexy shoulders. Running my hands all over his chest, I savored the way he felt.

"You look good with your shirt off. I wish I had done this sooner."

"You look even better. Let's get these off you." He pushed the white shirt off my shoulders. He grabbed my shirt tail and pulled it over my head. He stared for a moment at my black, lacy bra.

"Where did you get that?"

"Remember the shopping trip last weekend with Uncle Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"You went to the bathroom, we went into Victoria's Secret. He thought I needed something sexy if I was gonna make love to you soon. This is what he picked out. The panties match."

"You went to all this trouble?"

"No, it wasn't trouble. I wanted to do it. I figured I lose my virginity just this once, might as well make it memorable."

"I love it." Kissing my neck, then my shoulder, he slid the strap off my shoulder. He repeated the process with the other shoulder. Reaching behind me, he unhooked it. It fell to the floor slowly.

"I know you don't think so, but you have a beautiful body, Buffy. So soft, and supple." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said still blushing.

Slipping my pants off, I stood before him.

"They are pretty." He ran his hand over the tiny garment.

"I'll have to thank Spike next time I see him. At least I don't have to worry about you sleeping with him."

"Not from lack of trying." I joked.

"You are joking, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm joking." I walked to the bed and lying on it.

There were only two windows in the room. The curtains were open so that the moonlight was shining in the little room so perfectly. It was so romantic.

Slipping off his pants, he crawled onto the bed with me. Taking me in his arms, I leaned into his embrace.

I grabbed one of his hands and said, "Put your hands on me, Angel."

Placing his hand on my breast, I kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, he said, "Use your own material. You're a much better writer than you give yourself credit for."

"Okay."

He kissed me again. Tangling my hands in his hair, I pushed him deeper into my mouth.

"_Dear, God, I love the way he kisses._"

"I'm glad. I plan on kissing you a lot."

He moved to my neck and massaged my breasts.

"_Oh, god. I could just cum from your sweet touch._"

"Buffy, no one is here. You can let go. You can say whatever you want."

"Oh, god. That feels good. Oh god in heaven, that is heavenly."

"Good, I'm glad." He slipped his hand under the waistband of my lacy panties.

"Oh, god." Moaning and shuddering at his sweet touch, I began to rock my hips, begging him to do something if he insisted on having his hand in my panties.

"Not yet, Buffy. I want to savor the moment."

He was making me crazy not doing anything. I was ready. Here I am, totally hot for him, and he wasn't doing anything.

Pulling his hand from my panties, he rolled on top of me and kissed me deeply and passionately. Putting my arms around his waist, I pulled him closer. I moved against his hardening member.

"Buffy, don't do that. We've got all night to do this. Don't rush it. Let's take our time. Enjoy the feelings your having now. This is a momentous occasion for you. I want it to be special, not some quickie in the back of a car."

"I was just making you feel the way I do right now."

"Well, this about you. Okay. We got all night to do this, let's not rush it."

Looking at the clock next to the bed, I noticed it was 12:02.

"Happy Birthday, my Angel." I hugged him even closer.

"What?"

I pointed at the clock.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was 12:02. How long had you been planning for us to make love?"

"Since Wednesday. I just didn't know where it was gonna happen. I thought about my room, but Aunt Jenny came up with this and I need to shut up and get my mind back in the gutter."

"Alright. Now, just so you know, it's going to hurt a little at first."

"I know, but it's gonna be okay."

Sliding over to the side of me, he started to kiss my breasts. He worked the pale pink tips until they were rock hard and pebbled.

"Oh, Angel."

"Just let go. No one is here. Let it out."

"Oh, God. Angel, touch me, please?" I begged.

"Okay." Moving to my stomach, he spent a minute kissing me in random spots. He slid his hand under the waistband of my panties again. He spent a moment reveling in the way I felt in his hand. He took his hand out and crawled back on top of me. He lifted my hips and slipped my panties off.

"Buffy, I didn't know you were this turned on. Why didn't you say something? Being this turned on and not doing anything about it isn't good. I'll take care of it right now." He lowered his mouth to my heated core.

Flattening his tongue, he placed it at my entrance. He began a slow, agonizing rhythm. Tangling my hands in his hair, I pushed him deeper into my heat.

"Oh, Angel. Keep going, don't stop." I begged.

With him speeding up, I moaned louder. He stopped he pumping motion and began kiss the sensitive bud between my glistening lips.

My tongue snaked out of my mouth and licked my lips.

"Faster, please. Angel, I'm so close." I moaned.

He sped up.

"Oh, god, Angel. I'm… I'm… Oh, god. That feels so good, baby. I'm cuming. OH, GOD, Aaaannnnggggeeeellll!" I moaned at the top of my lungs.

He kept kissing the sensitive bud until my breathing became normal.

"You sounded like you enjoyed that."

"Yes, don't tell me where you learned to do those things. But tell me, the tongue pumping thing, did you do that with her?"

"No, my first time was more of a quickie than an experience worth remembering."

"So that's why you want mine to be memorable."

"Yes." He slipped off his boxers. Getting up, he grabbed his pants off the floor. He pulled a condom out of his pocket. He ripped it open and slipped it on his hard member.

Climbing back in the bed, he kissed my neck again. He rolled on top of me.

"Now, once I enter you, there's no going back. While you're still a virgin, are you sure?"

My reply was wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him.

"Alright."

Embedding himself into my heat, I cried out in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He didn't move. He wanted to let my body adjust to the intrusion. Growing anxious, I began to move my hips to meet his. I stopped and let him take over. He began a slow rhythm. After a few seconds, pain melted away and only pleasure was felt.

"Oh, Angel."

"Are you still in pain?" .

"No, faster. That feels good." I sighed.

Speeding up his actions, I attacked his mouth in a kiss that could set the world on fire.

"Buffy…"

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum."

Opening his eyes, he let out a moan that was so loud that it hurt my ears a little.

"Wow!" I just laid there panting.

"That was incredible." He rolled off me. After discarding the used condom, He put his hands behind his head. I cuddled next to him. He brought an arm down and cradled me. Looking over at the clock, I noticed it was now 1:00. I heard the front door close. Aunt Jenny was home.

"Aunt Jenny's home." I said contently to Angel. He just laughed at the tone.

"Oh, really. I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep. You can talk to her in the morning." Angel put his other arm around me too. Pushing his arms off, I got up. I unlocked the bedroom door. Getting back into bed, I snuggled into Angel's warm body and drifted off to sleep. Aunt Jenny peeked in the room and saw me cuddled up to Angel. She smiled and left.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Havoc Part Two

**Chapter Six **

**Havoc (Part 2)**

I woke up the next morning at 5:55. I rolled over and saw Angel's face in the early morning light. He looked so peaceful. I nudged him a little to wake him up.

Waking up, he said, "Good morning, Lover."

"Good morning to you too." I cuddled into him.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, you?"

"Same. I love you!"

"I love you, too. Did it really happen?"

"Yes, my innocent little girlfriend is no longer innocent."

"I can't believe I made love for the first time. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" The real question was: Was I better than Darla?

"Yes, you were."

"Oh, you knew I meant was I better that Darla."

"Yes. I'm not mad. I know you want to be better than her. She was quiet when we did. That's why I wanted you to let go and moan. Let me know what you wanted."

"So I was good?"

"I thought you were a pro. I don't mean that hateful. I mean you are the best I've ever had."

"Good." Leaning up, I kissed him. Throwing off the covers and getting out of bed, dressed quickly. Angel did the same. Aunt Jenny knocked on the door.

"You'd better hide. I'm just kidding. Come in."

"Hey, you two."

"Good morning."

"And is it?"

"Yes. It's more than good. It's heavenly."

"I take it you did?"

"Yes, we did." Angel wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wow! Well, baby girl, I can't call you that anymore. I can't believe my niece finally lost her virginity."

"You can still call me 'Baby Girl'. I don't mind it. I know. I can barely believe it myself. You'd better go pick up Sean and Linda. Chances are she spent the night with him last night."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He kissed me.

"'Bye, Angel."

"'Bye, Jenny. See you at school." He left the bedroom humming "Your Everything".

"Was he humming 'Your Everything', by Keith Urban?"

"It's our song. Our first date at the club, we danced to it. Last night, I had it playing."

"I have to admit something."

"What?"

"I peeked in on you two last night when I got in."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, you two were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"So, you already knew. Just making small talk?"

"Yes. So?"

"You want details. When y'all left, he said 'Finally, I got you all to myself.', and kissed my neck."

"That's a sure fire way to turn someone on."

"Is it ever. Well, we came in here. I had the boom-box playing. We kissed a little. I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off him. He looks soooo good without a shirt. He pulled my shirts off. He stared at the bra I had on."

"I've seen you're underwear. It's nothing special."

"This was. It's new. Uncle Spike picked it out last weekend when we went to Auburn on a shopping trip. It's from Victoria's Secret."

"Well, if you're not too self-conscience, may I see it?"

Pulling up my shirt, I showed her my bra.

"If Joyce saw this, she'd know either you are planning on sleeping with him or already have."

"I haven't even thought of Mom this morning. I wonder what time Giles left last night."

"I don't know. You can ask her when you get your stuff for school. Finish about last night."

"Well, I'll skip the undressing parts. I laid on the bed and waited for him to join me. I forgot to mention that I had my matching panties on and he still had on his boxers. I looked at the clock. At this time it said 12:02. I said, 'Happy Birthday, My Angel'. He was born at 12:02. He lifted my hips and pulled my panties off. He went down on me again. It was fantastic. He jumped off the bed and grabbed a condom out of his pants pocket."

"So you were careful?"

"Yes, we were. He kissed my neck again and rolled on top of me. Then he said, 'Now, once I enter you, there's no going back. While you are still a virgin, are you sure?' My reply was wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him."

"He sounded so considerate of you feelings?"

"He was. He spent thirty minutes moving in and out of me. It hurt to begin with but after a few seconds, pain melted away and pleasure was all that was felt. It's strange, though."

"What is, baby girl?"

"Waking up not a virgin. It's gonna take some getting used to. I'm looking forward to doing it again though. Not many people can say their first time was amazing, and I can."

"Well, congratulations. This is a milestone that needs to be celebrated. You're not the only one who got lucky last night."

"You and Jamie?"

"Yes, it was perfect. It couldn't have been any better."

"Oh, my god. Aunt Jenny, don't ever let him go. He is your soulmate. I know. You said making love to him is perfect happiness, right?"

"Yes, it was."

"Last night was for me too. I wonder if Mom…"

"Buffy! Well, you are the one who set them up."

"She said they want to wait at least a week, but you know how it is when passion takes over."

"Yes, I do."

"I gotta get home. I gotta get my things for school. Thanks for letting us spend the night. It was absolutely perfect."

"You are most welcome, baby girl." I hugged her.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!"

"I know." Grabbing my things, I went home.

Easing the key in the lock, I pushed the door open. Slipping up the stairs, I went into my room. Mom heard me walking around in there.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You're home?"

"Yeah, just gotta get my things."

"Stay there. I wanna talk to you. Don't think you're off the hook about last night."

"Oh, she's still pissed. She's gonna give me the talk." I mumbled under my breath.

Mom walked in my room.

"We need to discuss what you said last night?"

"I know. You're disappointed in me?"

"You're damn right I am. Buffy, I, so, wanted your first sexual experiences to be special. What I mean is; I was hoping you wouldn't take a page from your Aunt Jenny's and my books and wait until you got married."

"Mom, letting Angel do those things to me was special. I love him, Mom. I will marry him one day, before college, after college. I don't care when, I just care that we do."

"So, you really do love him that much?"

"Yes, Mom, I do. He makes me feel like I can jog to the Georgia state line at 3:00 in the morning. He makes me see the waves crashing on the beach down in Gulf Shores. He makes me see and feel so much that it's kinda overwhelming, but I like it."

"Not to change the subject but, did you have a good time last night, at the movie?"

"Yeah, the movie was good, but not as good as the main event."

"You didn't go to the movie, did you?"

"Would I be in trouble if I said no?"

"No more than you're already in: just tell me, did you and Angel make love last night?"

"Last night, technically, no."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We didn't last night. It was after midnight. I told him I wanted to wait until his birthday."

"When did his birthday officially start?"

"At 12:02 this morning."

"That would explain the earthquaking moan Giles and I heard about 12:58 this morning."

I blushed.

"I take it form the blush, a good time was had by all? Oh, Buffy, do I have to go through my speech again. I really did want your first time to be special."

"Yes, ma'am. Mom, it was special. I've never felt that close to anyone before in my life, and I loved it. I wasn't what I thought it would be like."

"So your first time didn't meat your expectations, whose does?"

"Mine exceeded my expectations. It was way better than I thought it would be."

"Well, I'm glad. All I want is for you to be happy. What did Jenny say?"

"She wasn't there when we did it."

"She was out with Jamie."

"Yes, ma'am. What time did Giles leave last night?"

"About 1:00."

"Did y'all?"

"No! Not yet anyway."

"Dang, I was hoping that it could be a grand slam home run for all the women in our family."

"You mean…"

"Yes, ma'am. She told me. She'll probably hurt me for telling you. She was uncertain about still calling me 'Baby Girl'. I told her I was fine with it. I mean that has been her nickname for me since I was a little girl."

"I know. So, how do you feel?"

"Unbelievable. It wasn't like anything I've ever experienced before. I'm still waking on air. I won't come down for at least another eight hours."

"I have a question for you. You already know what it is."

"Yes, ma'am. We were careful. He remembered, not me."

"Good."

"I don't feel comfortable telling you the details. I'll write them in my diary later and let you read it. Just don't picture it. That could be embarrassing." I hugged her.

"Even if you hadn't told me, I'd have known."

"How?"

"You look different. You look beautiful this morning."

"Thanks." Grabbing my bag, I proceeding to the front door.

"I still can't believe it. Did Father call again last night after I left?"

"No, but he might call again today. He was really upset last night that you were 'making love' in your room last night. Something's bugging me."

"What's that, Mom?"

"Why didn't y'all do it here last night?"

"We were, but Aunt Jenny had the idea to let us use her house, so you wouldn't walk in on us. I thought if you did it would be very embarrassing. On top of that I didn't want you blowing a gasket seeing that."

"Point taken. Not just embarrassing for you. It would have been for him and for me."

"Yeah, seeing your only daughter in the throes of passion would be embarrassing."

"Where is Angel?"

"He went to pick up Linda and Sean."

"Did y'all sleep together?"

"You mean actual sleep. Yes, ma'am."

"How was it, waking up and seeing his face in the early morning light?"

"It was amazing. He looks incredible first thing in the morning."

"Well, things are looking up for us, you found your soulmate and I found mine."

"You're in love. Dang, like mother like daughter."

"Thank you, for setting us up. It was good of you."

"Well, I couldn't very well date him, now could I? He is too old for me."

"True, I think Angel's a better match for you anyway."

"I'll have to show you the tape from last night to show you how good of a match he is." I joked.

"You are joking, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm joking. I'm not ready to film porn flicks with him just yet."

"That's a good one."

"Thanks."

"How's your story coming along?"

"It's going really good. I'm gonna finish it today. I got some great material for it last night, right down to the black, lacy underwear."

"What?"

"My underwear, it was black and lacy."

"When did you get something like that? Remember I do your laundry, I would have seen that."

"Last weekend, when Uncle Spike took me to Auburn for my birthday shopping trip. Angel went with us. Angel went into the bathroom and Uncle Spike and I went in Victoria's Secret. He thought I needed something sexy if I was gonna make love to Angel soon. So if you want to thank someone for that or chew someone out, Uncle Spike is the culprit. He bought it."

"No, there will be no 'chewing out' of any kind. I'm not mad anymore. As long as you love him and were careful, I couldn't care less what you had on or didn't have on as the case was."

There came a knock at the door.

"That's gonna be Angel. I'll get it." Racing down the stairs, I went to greet my lover.

Throwing open the door, I expected to see Angel.

Mom walked up behind me. "That's Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike." I said flatly.

"Well, don't sound so happy to see us next time." Uncle Spike said.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were… Oh, nevermind."

"Angel? Is that who you were expecting, Little Bit?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda anxious to see him this morning and wish him a happy birthday." I lied through my teeth.

"Did y'all…?"

"No, we went to the movies with Aunt Jenny and Jamie, and went to the club. I spent the night at Aunt Jenny's house, that's all." I continued to lie.

"Why don't we believe you? We live down the street."

"Oh, all right, you caught me. I didn't want to say anything in from of Mom." I joked.

"She's kidding. I already know." I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Y'all did. My little brat of a niece isn't as pure as the driven snow anymore."

"God, can anyone keep a secret in this town? No, I guess I'm not. It's strange, I mean, waking up not a virgin. When I woke up this morning, I rolled over and saw him, it was just so incredible, seeing him in the early morning light like that. It was perfect, plain and simple, perfect."

"Well done, Little Bit. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. If Aunt Jenny hadn't suggested that we use her house, Mom could have caught us."

"Where was my brat of a baby sister?"

"She was out with Jamie."

"She's seeing quite a lot of this guy." Uncle Spike chimed in.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Someone else was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I chirped.

Throwing open the door, there stood Angel looking as handsome as ever.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my Angel. Happy birthday." I kissed him.

"Thank you. It is a happy one at that."

"Don't worry; they all know why it is. I tried to keep it a secret from Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike, but they beat it out of me. Mom automatically knew. She heard you last night."

"That was Angel, with the earthquaking moan last night. Damn, Little Bit, you rocked his world, didn't you?" Uncle Spike said.

Angel and I just blushed.

"Yeah, that was Angel last night. Where are Sean and Linda?"

"They're in the car. Waiting for us."

"Good, Let me grab a chocolate chip muffin and we'll be on our way."

"I'll join you." Angel said following me into the kitchen.

Stopping at the center island, I took the top off the domed cakeplate and grabbed a couple muffins.

Angel's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Wow! Last night was amazing." He whispered into my ear.

"I know. I enjoyed myself too. Mom said even if I hadn't told her that we'd made love, she'd have known anyway." I melted into his touch.

The phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello, Buffy." The voice said.

"What is it, Riley? I'm very busy you know." Angel was kissing my neck.

"I just wanted to ask you to the 'Spring Fling' dance tomorrow. Would you go with me?"

"Riley, I can't go with you. I have a boyfriend, and I can't ask him so I'm going and just hang out with my friends. My boyfriend is deployed overseas. I'm not dancing with anyone but my friends so don't bother. If you do my very jealous boyfriend will kick your ass up and down the block. Don't call me again."

I hung up on him.

"Who was that on the phone, Buffy?"

"It was Riley, the new guy. I don't know how he got my number."

"Maybe, he asked one of the guys for it. Asking you to 'Spring Fling'?"

"Yes, he does nothing but follow me around all day. Stupid, immature Farm Boy. I can't stand him. He doesn't realize that I'm going to the dance with you."

"You can't tell him that I'm taking you to the dance. It'll cost me my job. No one outside the gang can know we are dating. You can tell him that Spike is taking you."

"I told him that my very jealous boyfriend is deployed overseas."

"Good. If he messes with you anymore, he won't be able to sit for a week. Sean will take care of him for me, if I ask him." Angel said acting all protective.

Walking back into the entryway, and telling everyone goodbye, Angel grabbed my things. We walked outside. We hopped in his jeep and went to pick up Willow and Xander.

Sliding closer to him, and cuddling into him, I looked up and stared at him.

"You guys are quiet this morning. What's up?" Linda asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is going on?"

"All right, now, spill. You two have a secret. Spill it."

"We don't have a secret. There's nothing to tell."

"Where were you last night, bro?" Sean asked.

Angel blushed. "I was at Buffy's with her and her mom. I stayed in the guest room."

"Bro, don't lie to me. You've been walking on air all morning. You two have a secret. We want it. Tell us."

"All right, all right, we weren't at Joyce's. We were at Jenny's last night. We spent the night together."

"You do work fast." Sean said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You got lucky last night! How was it? Don't leave us hanging."

"It was heavenly. It was absolutely perfect." I was clinging close to Angel.

"Yes, it was. She was amazing. I, literally, shook the house."

"Oh, really. That's a good one, bro."

"It's not a joke. I really did."

"Quit joking. You couldn't have."

"He's not. My mom even commented on it this morning, and so did Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike."

"Damn, girl. Sounds like you rocked his world."

I blushed.

"I tried. He wasn't too bad himself. Linda, if good lovers run in their family, you've got nothing to worry about. My, God."

"If it's better than kissing, I'm in for one wild ride." Linda said blushing.

"You both are."

They both blushed.

Pulling up to Willow's house, we noticed she and Xander were sitting on the porch waiting.

"You're on time today." They said hopping into the jeep.

I didn't say a word.

"Why's it so quiet? The only thing I hear is a sappy Keith Urban song." Xander said.

"It's not quiet. We're just enjoying hearing our song." I was still clinging to Angel. His right arm wrapped tightly around me.

"Why so defensive, Buffy? Wait, you've got a secret. Come on let's have it." Willow said.

"It'll take more than that to get it out of them, Willow."

"You know?"

"Well, Sean guessed. It didn't take much to get the rest out of them."

"Oh."

"_I can't wait to do it again._"

"_Me, either. We may try some new things._" He winked at me.

"_Oh, like what?_"

"_Don't know yet. We'll know what to do when the time is right._"

"_I know. Aunt Jenny already knew that we had made love. She was just making small talk this morning._"

"_How?_"

"_When she came home, she peeked in on us. She saw that we were sleeping, and didn't want to wake us._"

"_I swear you can't keep a secret in this town. You so much as look at a person and everyone in this town already knows you're ready to pick out china patterns._"

"So…" Willow said.

"So what?"

"This secret you two have. It's gotta be good. It's Angel's birthday, yours was last night… What could be the best birthday present in the world, besides finding out you passed the 'graduation exam' on your birthday. Oh, wait… I think I know the secret. But, Buffy your mom… How did you ditch your mom?"

"You figured it out, Will. Good job."

"Well, tell me. We are all friends here." Xander said.

"Xander, what did we do for the first time on your birthday two years ago?"

"Oh, right. You go, Angel."

"My mom was at home. We weren't."

"Please tell me that it wasn't in the backseat of the jeep here." She said in her 'eww' tone.

"No, Aunt Jenny let us use her house."

"Really? Does your mom know?"

"She couldn't help but know."

"How?"

"The fact is: she heard me."

"How? You were next door."

"He moaned so loud it hurt my ears. Uncle Spike and Uncle Johni said they heard it all the way down the street."

"Sounds like a good time was had by all?"

"Yes, it was absolutely perfect."

"Well, I'm glad." I detached from Angel. We got to the school and went into the study hall room.

Walking in the study hall room, I noticed Riley standing in the middle of the room.

"Riley, what do you want?"

"I want to take you to 'Spring Fling'. Would you please go with me to 'Spring Fling'?"

"Look, I told you I have a boyfriend. A very jealous boyfriend that will kill you if you don't stop."

"I've never seen you with a boyfriend here at school."

"That's because, he's in the Air Force and is in Iraq right now, fighting for our rights."

"Well, he won't mind you going with me to 'Spring Fling'."

"Yes, he would. He is **_very, very_** jealous and doesn't like it when other guys hit on me. If you value your life, you'd just stay the hell away from me."

"I'm not afraid of him. I can take him. I'm from a little town in Kansas, and have five older brothers and one younger. I'm used to taking a beating on a regular basis. I've given a few too." He said acting all macho.

"Leave me alone, or face the consequences."

"No, I want to be with you."

"All right, that's it, pal. If you don't leave right now, I'll do something. I'm very protective of Buffy, here. She's dating our cousin, right Angel?" Sean said.

"Yeah, Tommy. He is in the Air Force and hates it when other guys hit on his girl. He'll kill you before you can even breathe." Angel said.

"No, I'm not leaving until she says yes."

"You just signed your own death warrant pal." Sean lunged at him.

Angel made sure the outer door was locked so the principal would come in and find Sean fighting with someone. After about twenty minutes, Sean had whipped Riley good.

"Now, leave. You are not welcome in here, when any of us are." Angel said.

"Alright, fine. You will be mine, Buffy. Just you wait and see." Riley left.

"Are you all right, baby?" Angel took me into his arms.

"Yeah, but I've seen his type before. Celia had a guy like that following her back home. He did things I dare not confess to my own soul."

"_What happened, my love?_"

"_He… He… I can't say or even think it. It's so horrible. What is Riley does the same thing to me?_"

"_Don't worry; as long as I am her, if he touches one hair on your head, I'll rip his throat out._"

"_I'm glad I have you to defend my honor._"

"What happened, Buffy?" Linda asked.

"My cousin, Celia, a guy back home had this kinda 'Fatal Attraction' love for her and just wouldn't let up on her. He ended up doing things I dare not say. It ended up with her death a few months ago."

"Was he the one…?" Angel said.

"Yeah, according to the police; he was the one driving the car. Seems fitting though, he **_stole_** her virginity, why not take her life."

"He raped her?"

"Yeah, and I was forced to hear it. Her parents went out of town and she called me. He came over and she didn't hang up the phone. I heard the whole horrific thing."

"Oh, that must have hurt when she died." Willow said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault. He crossed the double yellow line and hit us head-on."

"You're lucky to be here, then. Most people don't walk away from a head-on crash like that. I know. My dad is a doctor." Linda said.

"Yeah, Angel filled me in that your dad is a doctor."

"Good."

"Aunt Jenny also told me why your dad says that you're perfect for the part of Annelle. I think that's an endearing quality."

"Thanks, some times I don't think it is. Like a few months ago my dad and I were driving through town and her said some girl had on earbobs, I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. He finally told me it was a style of earring."

"I know how you feel sometimes. I can be naïve at times. I don't think I will though anymore. I know, as well as y'all do, what goes on in American bedrooms, and have experienced it myself."

"I know; I felt the same way after my first time."

"When was that exactly, may I ask?"

"Oh, two, three years ago."

"Oh, so that's why you don't go to the club on Sunday nights." I joked.

"No, that's not the reason. Well, yeah, it is." Xander said.

"It's okay. You don't have to be ashamed for having such an active sex life. If anything, be proud that you do. I know I am."

"So am I, baby."

"_Let's get into the office. I want you so bad, but we don't have time._"

Not saying or thinking anything, he took my hand and led the way into his office.

Getting into his office, and sitting in his chair, He pulled me onto his lap. Placing his arms around me, I melted into his embrace.

"I'm so glad I have you to keep people like Riley Finn away from me."

"Hey, I'll always be here to keep the Riley Finns off your back." He rubbed my back to comfort me.

"I have a bad feeling that something's coming and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Hey, none of that. I'm here to stop anything bad from getting you, unless it's me." He kissed my neck.

"Oh, god. Don't stop."

"I won't." He slipped a hand under my shirt.

I leaned into his touch.

"Oh, god, Angel."

"Does that feel good?"

"Yessss." I hissed.

Sliding my bra up, he massaged my breast a little, turning me on.

"Oh, god." I moaned.

"I bet you are wet right now."

"Oh, god, don't stop." I moaned.

"Okay." He pulled my shirt up over my breasts and kissed one of the pale pink tips.

"Oh, god, I could… Oh, god." I moaned.

The bell rang for homeroom.

"Damn, this will have to wait until study hall." I half groaned.

"Oh, no, it doesn't. I can't wait that long. Call your mom. She can check you out, and I can take you home. I'll call and get a substitute for study hall. This can't wait."

"I can't. Saturday is the 'Spring Fling' dance. If I leave early today, I can't go."

"I can call a meeting of the Drama Club. Linda, Sean, Willow and Xander can hang out in here all day long. I'm canceling study hall. Giles can take them for one day."

"Good, at least we have a plan."

"I'll get notes to all of your teachers to send your work."

"Good." I kissed him passionately,

"Hold on." I straightened up my clothes.

"Guys, hold up. We're doing the Drama Club thing all day. So hang back."

"Cool, I didn't want to go to class today anyway."

"Yeah, we're gonna need lookouts, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, we get it." Xander said.

"Good, I'll get the notes from Angel, and whoever wants to take them to the teachers can."

"We'll go." Linda said.

"Good. I'll get the notes and be back in a sec." I went back into the office and getting the notes from Angel.

"Hurry back."

"You know I'll be back, I'm too turned on not to." I walked back to Linda and Sean and handing them the notes.

"Here. I gotta get back to Angel." I almost ran back into the office.

Getting back in there, and shutting the door, I got back in his lap. He kissed me again.

"_Oh, touch me, please, Angel._"

Lifting my shirt and bra over my breasts, he kissed one of the pink tips again.

"_Oh, god. Don't stop._"

"_Do you want me to…?_"

"_Which one? Oh, who cares? Just keep touching me._"

"_Alright._" He slid his hand down the front of my pants.

"_Oh, god. Hang on._" I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

"_That's my girl. Now open your legs a bit more._"

I complied.

"_Good._" He kissed my achy breasts again and massaging my sensual heat.

"_Oh, god. That feels good. Please don't stop._"

"_I won't. That's it, let me hear you. Cum for me, baby._"

"_Oh, god, Angel. I'm… I'm… Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes. Don't stop. I'm cuming. Oh, god. Keep going. Faster!_" He sped up a little.

"_How's that?_"

"_Oh, god, Yessss. Oh, god. I'm there. Yes, oh, dear god, that is heavenly._"

"_Good._" He was still kissing my rock hard nipple and massaging my hungering clit.

"_Oh, wow._"

"I know. You came hard, didn't you baby?"

"Yessss." I hissed still half dazed in pleasure. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Do you want to?" He held the condom up for me to see.

"Yes. I want to make love to you again." I stood up and trying to forsake the restricting material.

"Wait, let's go in the bathroom." I buttoned and zipped my pants back up.

"Alright. That sounds good to me." I grabbed his hand and heading to the bathroom.

"Oh, dear, god. Will those two ever stop, now that they've made love for the first time?" Willow said into Xander's chest.

"No, way. Making love is way too much fun to stop." Xander said holding Willow even closer. I groaned at those two and walked into the bathroom with Angel.

He slid his pants down and pulled mine completely off. He slipped his condom on. I impaled myself onto his magnificent length.

"_Oh, God, Buffy._"

"_Does that feel good?_"

"_Yes, don't stop._"

"_Alright, I won't. Kiss me._"

Leaning in, he planted a kiss on me that would set the world on fire. He pulled me down onto to him hard.

"_Yessss. Do that again._"

"_You like it rough?_"

"_Yes._" I put my hands on his shoulders for leverage. Slipping a hand to my aching heat, he massaged my clit until I thought I would scream.

"_You close?_"

"_Yes, you?_"

"_Yes._"

I rolled my hips in harder circles, riding him so rough that it made him hiss in pleasure.

"Oh, Yessss, please don't stop. Oh, god, Buffy, I'm…" He moaned quietly.

"I know. Oh, god, I am too." I moaned.

Slamming down hard one final time, we tipped over the edge.

"_Oh, shit. That was intense._"

"I know. Not better than last night though. I don't mean that as an insult."

"I know that. You're first time was amazing, nothing is gonna come close to that right now." I got up and put my pants and all back on. He discarded the used condom and pulled his pants up.

Unlocking the door, I turned around and hugged him. We walked out of the bathroom to find Linda and Sean had returned.

"You guys want to rehearse some of your lines?"

"Sure, why not?" Linda said.

"Now, Angel, you pretend to come through my bedroom window, and we'll do this scene. I'll sit in this chair like I'm in the bathroom doing my make-up."

"Okay."

He pretends to come in a window, then through a door.

"'Jackson, please.'"

"'I'm gonna talk some sense into you if it kills me.'"

"'Get back over to Aunt Laura's. It's bad luck to see me before the wedding.'"

"'So you are gonna marry me?'"

"'Jackson'"

"'We can work this out, Shelby, please. You know you want to go through with it. You don't want to have to give back all the wedding presents. That V.C.R. alone is worth getting married for, and I love you.'"

"'The question of whether or not I can carry your children will not matter if daddy catches you in here. He'll cut your thing off.'"

"'Say you're gonna marry me. I hate suspense.'"

"Okay, okay. You meet me two o'clock, Presbyterian Church; I'll be the one in the vale down front.'"

He leans in and kisses me, "'I'm gonna make you very happy.'"

"'We'll see.'"

"Good job, you two." Linda said.

"Thanks."

"Umm… Is that the phone? Don't trouble yourselves; I'll get it."

"_You'd better come with me._"

Not saying a word, I just followed him.

"They just get weirder and weirder." Linda said.

"That's nothing. You should have been in here earlier." Willow said.

"What happened? Oh, wait, I think I already know. Way to go, bro."

Getting into the office, you're gonna think I'm lying, but the phone actually rang.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel, it's Joyce. Is Buffy in there by any chance?"

"Yes, she is. Hold on a second. Buffy, it's your mom." He handed me the phone.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Bad news. I just got off the phone with your father. He's getting on a plane and coming here."

"To New Site?" I questioned like a dummy.

"Yes! He said something about wanting to kill the bastard that deflowered his only daughter."

"Oh, God. Mom, can you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?"

"Can you call the office and check me out? Angel and I can come home and deal with this? He won't touch one hair on Angel's head, if I have anything to say about it."

"All right. How will you know I've checked you out?"

"The office will call and let me know. Angel will bring me home. He has already canceled study hall today. Giles is taking care of them today. We're doing the drama club thing today."

"All right. See you soon."

The line disconnected.

"Angel, we gotta get home, now."

"Why?"

"Mom said that Father jumped on a plane and is on his way here."

"That's bad."

"It gets worse. He said something about killing the bastard that deflowered his only daughter."

"You're right. That is worse." The phone rang again.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Angel?" The voice answered.

"Hi, Greg, what's up?"

"Angel, Buffy needs to go home right now. Her mom called and checked her out. She also asked that you bring her home. She can't get out of the house right now. If you want to I'll write one up for the rest of the gang and you all can just go."

"Thanks, Greg. Talk to ya later."

"Same to you." Angel hung up the phone.

"Let's go. It's all set. The guys are coming too. He set it up so it won't count against them. I guess he kinda knows. We can trust him." Angel grabbed my things.

"Guys, load up. We're leaving."

"Why?" Linda asked.

"I've got a 911 back at the house. My father is getting on a plane to kill Angel."

"Not as long as we're around." Xander defended.

"Thanks, let's go. The dude in the office fixed it so we're all free to go. Angel says we can trust him, so let's go." We all left the study hall building and climbed in his jeep.

It only took three minutes to get home.

"Mom, Mom, We're here. Guys, go and set up in my room. Mom, are you here?"

"Yes, I'm right here sweetie."

"I thought, well, you don't want to know what I thought."

"How long do we have?"

"Only about two hours. Remember, your father has his own jet."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. The time for jokes is over. Last night was about pissing him off, and now that we have, it's time for damage control."

"I got it."

"Well, don't leave us hanging."

"My uncle is a lawyer."

"Okay, wait, Uncle Spike is a cop. We can get a restraining order on Father. It wouldn't take long to process it either, since Uncle Spike is a cop, and Angel's uncle is a lawyer."

"No wonder you two are soulmates."

"Yeah, is Uncle Spike at work?" I asked Mom.

"Yes, as soon as y'all left, he left for the station."

"Okay, we'll go see him."

"Then we can drive to town and see Uncle Collin."

"Good. I'll be here with your friends."

"They're up in my room. Just treat them as family. In other words, throw them some scraps, they'll be fine." I joked.

"Alright, just get all this taken care of."

"We'll be back as soon as we can." I opened the front door.

Pulling out my new cell phone, I called the school.

"Horseshoe Bend School, this is Greg. How may I direct your call?"

"Greg, it's Buffy."

"Buffy, is everything okay?" He asked.

"No, it's not."

"It's not a problem with you and Angel, is it?" He was alone in the office.

"You know Angel and I are dating?"

"Yes, but don't worry; no one else in the office does."

"Good, no there's no problem with Angel and I per say."

"Well?"

"My father is on his way to New Site to kill Angel, because he thinks Angel and I have made love."

"And you haven't?"

"Yes, no. That's not the question. We have, but he thinks we are and he wants to kill Angel."

"Oh, why did you call? Not to sound rude."

"I know; I do the same thing. I wanted to talk to Aunt Jenny, if that's alright?"

"It's fine. I'll call her to the office." He said walking over to the intercom system. He dialed her room number. "Ms. Calendar?"

"Yes, Greg?"

"You have an emergency phone call in the office."

"Thank you. I'm on my way." She rushed to the office.

"She's on her way. Did I just hear a horn honking?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to the police station."

"Oh, here's Jenny, hold on." He handed the phone to Aunt Jenny.

"This is Jenny Calendar. Who is this?"

"Aunt Jenny?"

"Buffy, what's going on? They paged me in the middle of class and said I had an emergency phone call."

"I just wanted to tell you; pardon my French but, the shit has hit the fan."

"What happened? Joyce not take the news well that you are going to live with your father?" Aunt Jenny tried to cover my tracks.

"Greg knows, so it's cool. No, she took it fine. It's Father. He jumped on a plane and is on his way to kill Angel for 'deflowering' me. His words, not mine."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"We're on our way to the police station to get a restraining order, then to Angel's uncle's office to get it filed right away. I figure with Uncle Spike being a cop and Angel's uncle being a lawyer, the restraining order could go into effect in an hour."

"Good thinking. I can't believe you have to deal with all of this the day after you lose your V-card, so to speak."

"It's getting on my nerves. He thinks he can still run my life. He gave up that right when he cheated on Mom."

"I hear you. I gotta get back to class. My planning period is fourth. I'll tell Mr. Jacobs that I need to leave early, he'll understand."

"I just wanted to let you know what was going down."

"I'm glad you did. See ya at your house later!"

"Alright, I love you, Aunt Jenny."

"Love you too, Baby Girl."

"Bye." I folded the cell phone back up and put it in my pocket just as we pulled up to the police station.

We walked up to the desk and I said, "Is William Anderson around?"

"Hey, Spike, there's a girl here to see you. There must be a mistake." The much larger officer joked.

"No, there's no mistake. This is my niece, Buffy."

"Oh, sorry."

"Buffy, what's going on?"

"Can we talk, privately?"

"Just you and me?" He asked being cute.

"I mean away from your colleagues, and don't be cute. I've got a real emergency here."

"What is it, Little Bit?" He led the way to the bathroom.

"Mom called me at school and said that Father was getting in his jet and coming here and killing the bastard that 'deflowered' his only daughter."

"Namely, you, right Angel?"

"Yeah, If he wants me to say I'm sorry about that, he's gonna be waiting a long time for that apology, because I don't plan on giving it." Angel held me in his arms.

"Honey, we're at the police station. Do you want to get arrested?" I pushed him back a little.

"My friends told me this wouldn't happen until after we got married." He joked.

"No more joking around. Can we get a restraining order against my father? Nothing fancy, just saying that he'll be arrested if he set one foot in Tallapoosa County?"

"Sure, anything for my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece."

"All the more reason for me to be protective. I'll get it set up right now." We went back into the waiting area.

"Herb, I need a restraining order yesterday. One to keep Hank Summers from setting one foot in Tallapoosa County, Al."

"All I need to do is fill in distance and names of parties in question, and we're done. All the parties have to do is sign. How many people will this affect?"

"Besides my ex-brother-in-law, three. My niece here, Angel, and her mom, Joyce."

"Angel is twenty-one. Have they…"

"No, sir. We're waiting until I turn eighteen, so he won't be in trouble."

"Why can't I have a smart daughter like you?"

"Because you and your wife are as dumb as a bag of hammers." Uncle Spike joked.

"Alright. Here it is. All you guys have to do is sign, and have it filed."

"Thanks, for everything. We'll go take care of this. Thanks again, Uncle Spike." I walked over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Am I seeing things or did a cute girl just kiss you?" Herb joked as we left.

'Good, we'd better get home fast. Maybe Uncle Spike can give us a police escort home? I'll go ask him." I ran back in to ask him.

"Uncle Spike, you think I could trouble you for another favor?"

"For you sure, what is it?"

"Give us a police escort home? I wouldn't ask unless it were important. We are on a tight schedule. Father will be in Alabama soon. He'll have to land in Birmingham or Montgomery. That'll buy us at least an extra thirty minutes."

"Not only will I escort you home, but I'll also escort you to Collin's office." He said making me extremely happy.

"Thank you, so much for everything."

"Like I said, anything for my favorite niece." He walked me out. I climbed into Angel's jeep. He got in his squad car and turned on the siren.

It only took five minutes to get home.

Throwing the door open, Mom was standing there, waiting on us.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, Uncle Spike gave us a police escort home, so we did ninety. Every second is of great importance."

"You're right. Where do I sign?"

Taking the papers, Uncle Spike showed us where to sign. Signing the papers, we rushed out of the house to get them filed.

Uncle Spike led the way with his siren going again. We made it to town in only ten minutes. It took another five to get to Mr. O'Conner's office.

Walking in, this tall, dark, and handsome man said to Angel, "Angel, this is a nice surprise. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Uncle Collin, this is my girlfriend, Buffy. Buffy, this is my favorite uncle: Collin O'Conner."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. O'Conner."

"Mr. O'Conner is Angela's and my father, please call me Collin. Is that Spike with you?"

"Yes, sir. He's my uncle."

"How?"

"My life partner is her uncle."

"Oh, yeah, Johni. How is he?"

"He's good. Lovin' the fact that we get to see our favorite niece everyday." He said hugging me.

"Now that's why I'm here, Uncle Collin. I need this filed and approved yesterday."

"What is it?"

"It's a restraining order."

"Trouble in paradise already?" He joked.

"No, everything between Buffy and I are perfect. It's just her father wants to kill me."

"Oh, may I ask why?"

"He said he wants to kill the bastard that deflowered his only daughter." Angel explained.

"So you guys…?"

"Yes, last night. Her mom is fine with it, even though I'm twenty-one and she's seventeen. If her mom is alright with it and she is her primary care giver, then there's no problem, right?"

"Right. Why her father, then?"

"He's still bitter that Mom and me found out that he was cheating."

"Oh, I file this right." He hit a button on his intercom, "Tracy, honey, could you come here? I need you to witness this."

"Sure, honey. I'm on my way."

"Who is Tracy?"

"That's gonna be Aunt Tracy one day."

"She's his wife?"

"Yeah, they met in law school and have been inseparable ever since." Tracy came into Collin's office.

"Angel!"

"Hi, Aunt Tracy. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Not as good as you are, but okay."

"You always say that when you have a problem. Out with it!"

"My father wants to kill him. That's why we are here, to file a restraining order."

"Not to seem rude, but you are?"

"Sorry. Aunt Tracy, this is Buffy. Buffy, this is my Aunt Tracy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So this is the infamous Buffy you're mama told us about Angel. Not bad. She's cute." Tracy said as I blushed.

"Hey, baby."

"I'm here. Let's get these guys protected, so to speak."

Collin also signed the papers; Tracy notarized it. That was it.

We headed home.

We got home right as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mom answered.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm in Birmingham. I'll be there in an hour and a half."

"As soon as you do, you'll be arrested." .

"What are you talking about?"

"We've got a restraining order against you. It says you can't step one foot in Tallapoosa County, if you do, you'll be arrested."

"I don't believe you. I'll see you all soon."

"He didn't believe me about the restraining order."

"It's okay. That's why Uncle Spike's here. To see that it's enforced."

Angel and I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Taking me in his arms, I melted into his touch. At that moment, the world seemed to melt away.

"What were we doing again?"

"I don't know. Did it have something to do with us making love?"

"I don't know."

"Could it?"

"We are in my mom's house."

"We can use your room."

"The guys are in there."

"Yeah, I know. I was just trying to take your mind off everything."

"Oh, we can always make out."

"Sounds good to me." He kissed my neck.

"_Oh, god. That feels good._"

"_Good, I'll keep doing it._" He slid closer to me as Mom walked in.

"Is that all you two do these days?" She joked.

"Yes, ma'am. Is that a problem?"

"If it was I would have said it was. I meat it as a joke."

"Okay." I half mumbled.

My hands were all over him.

"_I got another condom in my pocket. It'll pass the time. Tell your mom to get the guys down here for lunch. Then we'll go up there._" .

"_Okay._"

"Mom, is lunch ready?"

"Yes, and I made plenty for your friends upstairs, but none for y'all." She winked at us.

"All right. I'll call them to lunch." Angel and I got up from the couch and headed up to my room.

"Hey, guys. Mom made lunch for y'all. Y'all go on downstairs and grab some lunch. We're good."

"All right. We'll go eat. All you had to say was 'Get out' and we'd have known." Sean said.

"All right then, get out." I said jokingly.

They all left the room.

"I meant to tell you that I can draw."

"You act, sing, play lead guitar, and draw. Is there anything you can't do well?"

"Yes, keep a secret." He took me in his arms.

Leaning up, I kissed him. Sliding the white shirt off my shoulders, he kissed my neck. I pulled my black tee-shirt off.

"I still think it was sweet to go to the trouble of getting new underwear to impress me." He unhooked my bra. After watching it fall to the floor, I leaned up and kissed him.

"No fair. You have on too many clothes." I joked.

He responded by removing his shirt.

"Better?"

"Much." I lowered my warm lips to his chest.

"This is new. What made you want to do that?"

"I don't know. Don't question it; just go with it."

"Alright, you're in charge here."

Moving to one of his nipples, I lightly nibbled on it. He groaned at that.

"Honey, where did you learn that?"

"I think you already know."

"From me, that's so sweet."

"Well, you get to kiss me in unmentionable place, why can't I kiss you?" I continued my actions.

Stopping kissing his chest, I slipped off my pants and panties.

"Wow! You really want to do this, in your mother's house."

"Yeah, she doesn't care. As long as we are careful, she couldn't care less." I climbed in the bed.

Pulling his pants and boxers off, he stared at my naked form in the bed. He picked up his pants and grabbed the condom out of the pocket. He ripped it the condom slipped it on his rock hard member. He ran to the bed and climbed in.

Rolling over on top of my, he kissed me deeply. Moving to one of my breasts, he kissed, nibbled, and sucked the nipple until it was rock hard. Tangling my hands in his hair, I pushed him harder on my breast.

"Oh, god. Angel, don't stop." I moaned.

"Shh, you've got to be a little quiet. Your mom and our friends are downstairs, not to mention your Uncle Spike, who is a cop." He moved to my quivering heat.

He spent a moment just playing around down there. He, finally, began to kiss the sensitive bud between my glistening lips.

"_Oh, god, Angel. Faster._".

"_Alright._" He sped up.

"_Angel, I'm… I'm… Oh, God, that feels good. I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum._" He sped up a little more.

"_How's that? Did that push you over the edge?_"

"_Oh, God, yes, yes, yes, yes. I'm cuming. Oh, sweet Jesus. That's heavenly._"

"_That's right. Cum for me baby._"

"_Oh, God, ANGEL!_" I climaxed hard, gripping the 800 thread count sheets tightly in my hands.

"_You sounded like you enjoyed that?_"

"_Yes, very much. Now it's your turn._".

"_Alright._"

Crawling up my body, he kissed and sucked at the strong artery in my neck as he entered me. I gasped in pleasure.

"_You okay?_"

"_Yeah, pleasure gasp. Sorry, I should make good gasps sound different from bad ones._"

"_Oh, god, Buffy. I'm…_" He jerked his head back and tightly closing his eyes.

"_Baby, we've been through this. Look at me when you cum. I like looking into those big chocolate eyes shining at me in rapture._"

Opening his eyes, he kissed me.

"_Oh, god, I'm cuming. Oh, god, Buffy. Oh, yes._" He climaxed hard.

"Wow. That was incredible. That was a little better than last night."

"How was that better?"

"Because, I was thinking we might get caught."

"That does make it more fun." We heard a car door slam.

"Here, I got an extra bathrobe in my closet that'll fit you. It's masculine enough for you. Uncle Spike gave it to me to use in the winter time." I handed him the bathrobe. I slipped on my purple kimono; Father brought it back for me when he went to Japan last year.

Rushing downstairs, we heard Father screaming at Mom.

"What is going on? Father, I should have know it was you. Only you can spoil a good moment for me. Angel, we ain't gotta stick around for this. Let's go upstairs and fool around again."

"Okay, but let's get something to eat first. We worked up an appetite. I know let's see if there's some leftover birthday cake from last night." Angel nuzzled into my neck playfully.

"Sounds good to me. You gotta catch me, first. Then the cake." I took off from him.

Growling, he chased after me.

"Hang on, Buffy. I wanna talk to him. No, actually, I wanna kill him. So say goodbye to him, you'll never see him again."

"You won't touch one hair on his very handsome head. You can't. You can't even be here. Check your cell phone. You've probably got a message from your lawyer. Go ahead, we're not going anywhere."

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed his voicemail number.

"You have one new message." The mechanical voice said.

"I do have a message."

"Hank, this is Graham. Bad news. I know you're on your way to see your ex-wife and your daughter, but you can't. They have issued a restraining order against you. You can't step one foot in Tallapoosa County, Al, or you'll be arrested on the spot. If you are where I think you are, call me and I'll post your bail."

"I can't believe you did this."

"Believe it, Father. You won't come between Angel and me. There's no way you can. If you don't leave right now, Uncle Spike will arrest you."

"That fudgepacker won't do anything to me."

"Did everyone see that? Father just attacked Angel."

"I did no such thing."

"I saw it."

"Me, too."

"So did I."

"Me, too."

"I know I did."

"You've left me no choice, Hank. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; one will be appointed to you at no cost. Do you understand these rights?"

"This isn't over. I will get you, Angel. I'll get you for deflowering my only daughter."

"You can't." Angel pulled me close to him protectively.

"I guess Hank Summers is finally out of our lives forever."

That was a headache, but if you're still with me, now it's time for 'Spring Fling'!


	8. Spring Fling

**Author's Note: NC-21 in this chapter, mainly for an attempted rape. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Spring Fling**

The last few days have been a hell of a rollercoaster ride, but now I'm gonna have fun. It's Saturday, day of the 'Spring Fling' Dance. I'm so ready to party with my friends. Angel said his parents are gonna be in Tuscaloosa for an alumni banquet at Alabama, so he's having an after party. That's gonna be fun.

I woke up at 8:30 in the morning with Angel nudging me awake.

"_Buffy, wake up, it's 8:30. Your mom's gonna be in here any moment._"

"_Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep?_" I kissed him.

"_Good, you?_"

"_You tell me._" I let the bedspread fall from my naked breasts to show them they were rock hard.

"_Well, well, well! I'll take care of that right now._" He teased me a little.

He started to kiss one of my nipples.

"_Yessss, that feels good._" I hissed.

Pushing his head onto my breast harder, he slowly slid his hand down my hot body to the aching and now glistening lips of my nether region. He massaged and lightly tweaked the sensitive bud until I thought I would scream.

"_Yessss, Angel, touch me, please!_" I moaned.

"_Alright._"

He sped up his massaging motion.

"Oh, god, that feels good." I moaned.

"_Buffy, shh, your mom will hear. I don't want to explain what I am doing to her only daughter._"

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

"_Just don't stop touching me._"

"_Don't worry about that. I'll never stop touching you._"

"_Oh, God. I'm… I'm… Oh, God._" I closed my eyes and my head dug deeper onto my pillow.

"_Open you eyes, lover. I want to see your bright green eyes._"

"_Get you own material._"

"_I did. You stole that from me. I need to punish you for that._" He sped up.

"_If this is torture, chain me to da wall._"

"_Buffy, don't quote 'Oliver and Company' while I'm getting you off. It makes me think I'm committing a crime._"

"_Well, you are. I'm underage, but as long Mom doesn't care; then we're home free._"

"_True. Just relax and enjoy the ride._" That pushed me over the edge.

"_Oh, Angel, yes, yes, yes, yes, Oh, yes. I'm cuming. Oh, ANGEL!_"

"_I take it; you like waking up this way?_"

"_Oh, yeah. That was entirely pleasurable._"

"Buffy?!" Mom called from the hall.

"I'm up, Mom."

"Okay, don't forget you beauty shop appointment in an hour."

"All right, just don't come in here." Angel giggled softly in the background.

"Why?"

"You'd kill yourself trying to get through my room. I haven't cleaned it since my birthday." .

"Oh, okay. I expect it clean before you leave." I hoped she was buying my story.

"Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Tell Angel he's welcome for breakfast." I fell back to the bed flabbergasted. How did she know he was even here? He walked here from his parent's house. They don't live far.

"How did she know I was here?"

"I don't know. Probably 'Mom senses' or whatnot." I said jokingly. Throwing off the covers, we got out of bed.

Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the bathtub. I filled it up and got in. Angel walked in the bathroom, wondering why it was taking me so long in here. He gave a trademark half smile at me being naked and wet. Water wet, not the good kind of wet. Standing up, I let him get in too. Sitting back down, I leaned against him.

"Did you do this with her?"

"Did I take a bath with her? No, I didn't. It just never came up. We were together our senior year, after graduation, she left and we lost touch."

"Well, I don't want her calling me bragging about how she has your V-card. I get all your cards from now on, credit or other wise."

"I know that's the truth." He kissed my neck.

I heard my bedroom open. Mom was in my room. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Buffy, you in there?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you got clean towels?"

"I don't know. Let me check." I got out of the bathtub to check the towel situation.

"We got a situation here. We got no towels." I said in my best actress voice.

"I'll get you some. Be right back."

"Get back in here. It got cold when you got out."

"Okay." I got back in the tub.

Mom came in with the towels.

"Thanks, Mom." I blushed.

"Buffy, it's okay. I don't care what you're doing anymore. You and Angel are dating and most likely gonna get married one day. So a little bath now doesn't bother me."

"At least you can't see anything." Angel joked.

"Nice of you to jump in, Angel. I was beginning to think you were embarrassed by me knowing you were here."

"Nope, not embarrassed one little bit. I'd even get up and show you what Buffy loves about me."

"Angel, you are crazy. You'll fit in nicely with this family. We are all crazy as loons."

"I already knew that. Remember, I work with Jenny. Johni and Spike are regulars at the school as well."

"Yeah, I know. You'd have to be crazy to be around those nuts all day."

"Hey, don't talk bad about me. I can't help it if I'm crazy. I've had to take years of verbal and mental abuse from this one. What ya looking at, sis?" Aunt Jenny said.

"You don't need to see this." Mom closed the door and walked out of the bathroom. Angel and I could still hear them through the door.

"What is in there?"

"Nothing. If you knew, you'd just give 'em a hard time. They've already got enough on their plate."

"Oh, Buffy and Angel are in there. What are they doing?"

"Nothing. They ain't doin nothing."

"Oh, no. You ain't gonna do that to me, Joyce. They're doing something. If it wasn't juicy, you wouldn't be so tight lipped about it. Out with it!"

"Oh, alright. They're taking a bath. It was soooo cute. I can't remember the last time I took a bath with someone like that."

"I can remember the last time I took a bath with someone like that. It was only last night."

"Liar, you didn't."

"And just how do you know? Were you there?"

"No, I was here, asleep."

"Well, then you don't know. I don't want to hear it from you again. I had to hear it from you when I gave it up to Bobby Jones, when we were kids. You preached about how I should have waited until I knew for sure I was in love. I never wanted to wait for love to give my V-card to someone. Neither was Buffy, until she met Angel. You may not want her to be, but she is us at that age. Well, I'm sorry for all of this. I know you wanted to wait for love and you thought you'd found it with Hank, but it seems to me that that bastard was just out for a one-night stand and got caught and it cost him seventeen years he'll never get back. He deserves everything he gets and more."

"I agree. You were right to say all those things to me. I mean you are my baby sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"All the more reason for you to put me in my place from time to time." Mom hugged her.

"Have you heard from him since Buffy's birthday?"

"I can't believe Spike and Johni didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Hank was arrested yesterday."

"Why?"

"Violating a restraining order."

"Yeah. Buffy told me what was going down yesterday. She didn't tell me he was arrested though. I'm kinda glad. It would have put a damper on my date last night."

"By the way; how did that go?" They left the room.

"Damn, I thought they'd never leave." I said to Angel.

"I know. What is it about women and gay men that like to gossip?"

"Straight men like to gossip."

"No, we don't."

"No, you're right, straight men don't gossip."

"Thank you."

"You brag to your friends, when you think we can't hear you."

"I'm gonna punish you for that."

"Oh, really. How?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ohh, surprises. I love surprises."

Finishing our bath, we got out and wrapped the towels around our naked bodies.

"You want to drive me to Annette's?"

"Sure. I know Annette. She cuts my hair too."

"I didn't know that. That is good to know. At least when I need my hair done; you can also get a haircut." I joked.

"I guess. I don't wanna be talking about hair."

"I know what you wanna talk about." I let the towel fall from my naked body.

"Yup, that's exactly what I was wanting to talk about, only without the talking."

"Now you know…"

"Yeah, I know; you're mom is right downstairs with your Aunt Jenny."

"No, I was gonna say make lots of noises. Make 'em as uncomfortable as possible."

"You're crazy, but I do love you for it." Taking me in his arms, he kissed me passionately. My breathing became fast and shallow as he massaged my breasts. He stopped. I went over to the bed and climbed in. Grabbing his pants off the floor and pulling a condom out of his pocket, he quickly shed his towel, ripped open the condom and put it on his hard cock. Climbing into bed, he laid on his side and just stared into my tropical rain forest green eyes.

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!" I placed my hand on his cheek and slowly slid it back to his hair to pull him in for a kiss. He slid closer to me and pulled me to him.

Grabbing my left leg, he threw it over his hip.

"This is new. Can it really be done this way?"

"Buffy, we're not doing it this way. I just want to hold you close for a minute, you know before we make love."

"Whatever you say; you're the boss."

Pulling me even closer, he kissed me again. This time was a calm, less intense kiss.

"Roll over."

"What?"

"Roll over. You do it every time. This time I want to be in control."

"All right." He rolled over on his back. Reaching down on the floor, I grabbed the tee-shirt he wore under his silk shirt and slipped it on in case Aunt Jenny or Mom came in. I'm not sure why. I straddled him and began to ride him. Placing my hands on his chest, I tried to drive him crazy. Sliding all the way up until just the tip of his cock was the only thing inside of me, then slammed back down onto him hard.

"Oh, God, Buffy, where did you learn do to that? Not that I'm complaining, do that again and I'll show you how it is to be fucked hard."

I slid almost all the way off him again and slammed back down again. In a flash he grabbed my hips and flipped our positions, and began to fuck me violently. I came almost instantly.

"Oh, God, Angel. Yes, yes, yes." I moaned.

"You must really like it rough?"

"Oh, God, yes. Don't stop."

"Alright." He sped up a little.

Moving in and out of me took at least ten minutes.

"Oh, God, Buffy, I'm… I'm… Oh, God." He moaned.

He moaned a little louder as he climaxed. He lay on top of me, physically spent after the hot lovemaking experience we had just had.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just a little tired after that."

"I know, now that was hot."

"You nearly drove me crazy with the almost getting up off me thing."

"I knew it would. I bet Mom and Aunt Jenny got a kick outta that."

"Yup, I bet they did." Taking off his tee-shirt, I threw my clothes on quickly. He did the same. We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, y'all." I happily said.

"Good morning? What's so damn good about it?"

"Please tell me that was a joke?"

"Yes, it was. I know why you think it is a good morning. We could hear you, y'know."

"I knew y'all would. Now, Mom, you know what perfect sex is supposed to sound like." I joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Baby Girl."

"Well, you already knew, so I couldn't very well direct it towards you. I don't mean all of this hateful. It's just the way it comes out, sorry."

"It's okay. You get your mouth from our side of your family tree."

"Has Father called yet?"

"No. Do you really expect him too?"

"No, but with him, the thing you least suspect, is the thing he'll do."

"True."

"Where y'all off to on this beautiful Saturday?"

"Annette's."

"Getting your hair done for 'Spring Fling', huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Got a big night planned, huh?"

"Nah, we'll go to the dance and have fun. He's my non-official date. After the dance we're going to Angel's house. His parents are in Tuscaloosa for an alumni banquet at Alabama, so we gonna throw an after party. Don't worry; no booze, no drugs, or no sex, for anyone who is not a friend of mine. So Aunt Jenny, if you want to come and bring Jamie, it's strictly b.y.o.c."

"B.Y.O.C."

"You already know the answer to that one, Mom."

"Bring your own, what?"

"Joyce, were you always this stupid, or is this a new development?"

"Oh, condoms. That's a tad crude, Buffy."

"Hey, Angel can't supply enough for everyone we know. He can barely supply enough for our sex life as it is." I laughed.

"Can we please stop with all the sex talk? It's only 9:00 on a Saturday morning. Can't it at least wait until the afternoon? Morning is for quiet remorse and repentance; afternoon is for immoral, irresponsible behavior and drinking."

"Got it. No sex talk in front of you until 12:00 P.M." I walked to the center island and grabbed two blueberry muffins. I handed one to Angel as we waved 'bye to Mom and Aunt Jenny. We went outside and sat on the porch and ate our muffins. When we finished, we ran to his house. When we got there we jumped in his jeep and drove to Annette's Cuttin' Up. It's not far from the house. She is a friend of Linda's foster sister, Shawn, and her son, Rayne. No clue why she named him that.

It took only about a minute to get to the beauty shop. We don't have a whole lot of town here in New Site.

We walked in the door.

"Hey, Buffy, Angel. I'm all ready for y'all." Annette said.

"Great."

"I'll just wait over here for my turn."

"So, y'all got a big night planned?"

"Naw, we'll just go to the dance and then to his place. We're throwing a party."

"Cool. So, how do you want you're hair fixed?"

"I don't care. Just make it pretty. I'm easy…"

"I'll say."

"I'm easy to please. Quit joking around. You can joke later tonight."

"I finally get to do someone's hair exactly the way I want it. That's cool."

She took about thirty minutes to do my hair.

"Annette, this looks great. Angel, your turn."

"Alright. It was much nicer the last time you said that."

"What can I do for you today, Angel?"

"Just a trim."

"Alright, this won't take long."

In about three minutes, she was finished with Angel.

"How much do we owe you?"

"Angel's trim is five, and doing your hair is twenty."

Angel paid her and gave her a ten dollar tip.

"Thanks, Angel. Y'all hurry back."

"We will." I left the shop with Angel in toe.

Hopping in his jeep, we headed back to my place.

"Well, you're home."

"You want to come in and hang out?"

"As much as I'd want to, it'd take the Jaws of Life to pull me out. As much as your invitation might appeal to me, I must regretfully decline." Angel said in his best "Louis" voice.

"All right then. I'll see you here at 5:30?"

"5:30 it is. I'll pick you up first. I'm not doing the driving. I'm using my parent's driver and car."

"Ooh, fancy. You sure know how to spoil a girl"

"I'll see you at 5:30, my love."

"5:30, my Angel." I walked into the house. Looking at my watch, I noticed it was only 10:00 A.M..

"_Damn, how am I gonna go five and half hours without seeing you?_"

"_You'll think of ways to pass the time. Just don't get off. Save that for tonight._"

"_Okay. I miss you already._"

"_I miss you too. I'll see you soon._" .

I walked into the living room. Mom was in the kitchen, still gossiping with Aunt Jenny. Walking up to my room, I grabbed my 'Interview with the Vampire' DVD and headed back to the living room to put it on. Before it started, I went in the kitchen and grabbed some snacks.

"What's all that for?"

"Watchin' a movie."

"You and Angel?"

"Nope, just me. He went home."

"You're by yourself? Can't have that. What ya watchin'?"

"'Interview with the Vampire'."

"Ooh, scary movie. Can we join you?"

"Sure, I'd like the company."

Grabbing a few drinks, we adjourned to the living room. The movie lasted two hours and two minutes.

"What can we do now? I don't have to start getting ready until four."

"We can watch another movie. That'll take up the time."

"What movie?"

"I got 'Fried Green Tomatoes' at my house."

"I haven't seen that one, and I want to."

"I'll pop over and get it. Be right back." She ran to her house. She came back in two minutes and popped the movie in the DVD player. This movie lasted two hours and seventeen minutes.

"Wow! That was good. I was doing some surfing on the net last night and found out that Fannie Flagg is gay."

"You're joking?"

"Nope, hang on. I'll show you the list." I ran up to my room and grabbed my laptop. I ran back to the kitchen. Pulling up the site, I showed her.

"Oh, God. You are right."

"That's nothing. Look who else is on the site." I pulled up the list from F-J.

"Does that say the name I think it says?"

"Yup, Ty Herndon is bisexual. When I saw this, you could have knocked me over with a feather."

"And he's a country singer. That's why they don't play his stuff anymore. That's so bigoted."

"I know. They really shouldn't look into a person's private life to determine whether or not they're good at their job."

"I agree with everything that you're saying, but the world isn't in color like everyone wants to believe. It's black and white to a lot of people. It's a simple as that. If it's different, they want to zone it out of certain regions of this country. Gay people are the newest minority. They're like, 'We wanna get married.' And the people in congress are like, 'Ahh, we gotta pass a constitutional amendment to stop that shit from happening'. It's such bullshit, if you ask me If Johni and Spike want to get married, let them. I don't care." Mom preached.

"Hear, hear." We clapped at Mom's speech.

"I'm sorry to get on my soapbox about this. It just that it pisses me off like you wouldn't believe."

"It's alright, Mom. You have a gay brother. You have a right to preach about this. I do too, to anyone who'll listen."

"I agree with both of you. At least you don't have a gay sister."

"What are you talking about, sis?"

"Before I was with Bobby, I was contemplating not being with any man."

"You wanted to be a lesbian?"

"Yup, but I changed my mind. Not that it's a choice. It was for me, but for some people it may be or it may not be. I can't judge your right from your wrong. You are you, and I am my own."

"We gotta stop quoting music to get a point across."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's from Cross Canadian Ragweed's Purple album; the song Carry You Home."

"I've never heard that one."

"I'll play it right now." I pulled up the music player and put the CD in.

I fast-fowarded to the song. It played for four minutes thirty-five seconds.

"That's the song you spoke of?"

"Hey, don't knock 'em. They're good at what they do. These guys will be mainstream in a few years."

"I wasn't gonna. I like them. They sound like a country influenced rock band."

"That's funny. That's what they say about themselves."

"Cool."

"What time is it?"

"4:00."

"Finally, time to get ready for the dance."

There came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I chirped.

I opened the door.

"Hey, Little Bit." Uncle Spike hugged me.

"Hey, Uncle Spike. Uncle Johni." I hugged Uncle Johni.

"Hey, girl. How's my favorite niece?"

"Great. I was just about to get ready for the dance. What's that you have there, Uncle Spike?"

"I don't know. They were on the porch when we came up. The card says that they're for you." Uncle Spike handed me the flowers.

Taking the card, I opened it.

It read; "Looking forward to tonight, my love, and I don't mean the dance. I love you, Buffy, Always and forever. Love, Angel."

"That's so sweet." I said lost in my own little world. Walking straight up the stairs, I didn't say another word.

"What was up with that?" Mom said.

"I have no clue. She is a strange one." Uncle Spike said.

"Takes after you, lover."

"You shut up." Uncle Spike silenced him with a kiss.

Walking into my room, I savored the scent of the roses. There was a hint of a man's cologne among the petals. Uncle Spike and Uncle Johni rarely wear cologne. He had delivered them himself. It's so thoughtful of him, but where'd he find the time.

"_Where did you find the time to do this?_"

"_Do what?_"

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about._"

"_Oh, the roses. I did it right after I dropped you off. I went to the florist and got them. I knew you'd love 'em. I mean they are our favorite color._"

"_I do. I'll put them on my nightstand. It's only an hour and a half until you pick me up. Did you explain to Mr. Jacobs that we were friends and you're escorting me as a friend?_"

"_Yes, I explained the whole thing to him._"

"_What did he say?_"

"_He said it was sweet of me to keep you company at a juvenile dance. He didn't let on like he knew we were dating or sleeping together. Thank God for that. He said that he wouldn't be there though._"

"_I agree. I wonder why he won't be there._"

"_No clue. Enjoy the roses. I'll be by in a few to pick you up. Your dress is lavender, right?_"

"_Yup, what other color would it be?_" .

"_True. I forgot that I'd already seen it, so when I went to order your, well; they call it a prom bouquet, I couldn't remember, I got it in lavender and a deeper shade of purple. I hope you like it._"

"_I'm sure I will. I gotta get dressed._"

"_What are you wearing right now?_" .

"_Are we gonna do that?_"

"_Do what?_"

"_The phantom sex game, we like to play from time to time._"

"_Do you want to?_"

"_Sure, why not?_"

"_Where are you?_".

"_I'm in my room._"

"_What are you wearing right now?_"

"_The same thing I was in when you dropped me off, remember?_"

"_That adorable little purple tank-top, cut-offs, and your white button-up shirt. Take off the button-up shirt._"

I took off the button-up shirt.

"_Alright._"

"_Where are you, in your room, I mean?_"

"_Standing in the middle of the room._" I walked over to the cordless phone I had in my room. Picking it up, I dialed his number.

"How did I know it was you?".

"Because you know me better than I know myself." I sat on the bed.

"Are you close to the bed now?"

"Yes, actually sitting on it." .

"Good. What color?"

"Purple, and none."

"Purple panties, be still my heart."

"What color do you have on, and what are they made of?"

"My purple silk boxers."

"Purple? Are you tying to seduce me?"

"You know I am. Aren't I always?"

"Yes, you are."

"We shouldn't do this. I told you to wait until tonight."

"Oh, alright. I didn't really want to anyway. I'm not turned on anyway."

"Good, at least you'll be ready to go at the party."

"I know. I'm so ready for the dance to be over so we can get to the good stuff."

"Me, too."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed. I need to throw my frock on too. So, I'll see you in…" I looked at my clock. It said 4:30. "In an hour. Dang, we were doing all of that for thirty minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you then. I love you!"

"I love you, too, my Angel." I hung up the phone.

Getting off the bed, and sitting at my vanity, I put on my make up.

Getting up again, I started to the closet, until someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?'

"Uncle Spike."

Walking over to the door, I opened it.

"Hey."

"Hey, what was all that earlier?"

"Huh?"

"In the entry way, with the flowers."

"Oh, sorry. I get that way when I think of Angel."

"Oh, so, the flowers were from him."

"Yup, they sure were. On top of it, they are our favorite color."

"Yours and his. Just so ya know, little bit, it's also my favorite color too."

"Please tell me you can eat strawberries?"

"Yes, I love 'em."

"Thank God. One thing we don't have in common. Everything else, I guess is just a fluke of nature. I mean, I didn't spend enough time around you growing up to get all of that from you."

"I guess I get all of it from Johni, and he gets it from Joyce and his mom, so I guess that is where you get it from."

"Except the guitar playing thing. That I don't know where I got that. Mom didn't and neither did Father."

"Not that you could have. No other explanation for that one." I went to my closet and grabbed my dress. I slid down my cut-offs.

"Are you sure you want to undress in front of a man?" He joked.

"You're not a man. You're my uncle. You've seen me naked I don't know how many times."

"True." I continued to take off my clothes. Going to my dresser, I grabbed my lavender bra and panties set. I switched my underwear and stepped into my dress.

"Uncle Spike, would you mind zipping me up?"

"Sure." He gripped the zipper and pulled it to the top of the dress. I slipped on the shoes that he had gotten for me.

Standing in front of my closet door, I looked into the full length mirror on it. I looked pretty good.

"Buffy, you look like a goddess. I mean it. If I wasn't gay and with your uncle, you'd be on the floor right now in a tangled sea of arms and legs." He joked.

"I'll have to remember that for the next story I write."

"How's this one turning out?"

"I finished it yesterday."

"Is it close at hand? I'd like to give my two cents on it."

"Sure." Reaching into my bag, I produced a notebook. I handed it to Uncle Spike. Opening the notebook, he sat on my bed. Sitting there quietly, he read my carefully thought out words and scenes.

"Where did you get this?"

"I didn't. I wrote it."

"No, you couldn't have. It's too good for my bratty little niece to come up with."

"Well, I did. It's all me, Uncle Spike. Honest!"

"Well, Buffy, there's just no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just say it out right."

"You don't like it?" I said deflated.

"I love it. I think it's the best thing I've ever read."

"Oh, thank you, Uncle Spike. I worked really hard on it. You don't think the 'scenes' were too over the top?"

"No, they had just enough oomph to get you going, in fact…" He lunged at me playfully. Uncle Johni came in at that moment.

"What's all this?"

"I was just playin' with our niece here." Uncle Spike crossed the room to Uncle Johni. A thousand suns couldn't compare to the kiss he planted on Uncle Jonhi.

"Awe, that's so cute. I love watching you guys kiss."

"Well, little bit, I'm afraid you're the only one."

"No, I'm not. Mom does. Aunt Jenny does. You should have heard what Mom was sayin' earlier."

"What?" They chirped.

"She said and I quote, 'Gay people are the newest minority. They're like, 'We wanna get married.' And the people in congress are like, 'Ahh, we gotta pass a constitutional amendment to stop that shit from happening'. It's such bullshit, if you ask me If Johni and Spike want to get married, let them. I don't care.' That's what she said, I swear. I also said that I'd preach to anyone who'd listen."

"You'd do that for us?" They said.

"I say if y'all getting married is what would make y'all happy, then I say go for it. I think it's bull that other people don't think so."

"Well, our work here is done." Uncle Spike joked.

"I'm serious. I want so much for y'all to have the same rights and privileges that we, as straight people, have."

"Wow! So young and so opinionated. You sound like your mom at that age."

"Well, I try. There is one difference between her and me."

"What's that?"

"She was still a virgin at my age. I haven't been that for a few days now. It's still weird thinking about giving in to passion like that. Don't get me wrong; I'm glad I did. It's just weird."

"I know, little bit. I felt the same way when I first had made love to someone." Uncle Johni said.

"What do you mean someone? I was your first."

"I know that. I just put it that way. Yes, Buffy, Spike here was my first sexual relationship."

"How old were you?"

"Let's see, Jenny's the baby and she's thirty, so I'm forty. My first time was twenty years ago. I was twenty."

"Wow! You were by far the oldest to lose your virginity. I thought Mom was at nineteen. At least, I'm not the youngest."

"Who's the youngest?"

"I'm not sure. How old were you, Uncle Spike?"

"I was your age. I told you about Jacob. He was my first. Johni knew that because I met him the night he died. I was twenty-one when he died. We had been together since high-school, in secret of course. He didn't want anyone to know."

"You have me now, baby. I love you. I'll be here forever."

"I know that, honey. I just wish I could make an honest man of ya." Uncle Spike kissed him again.

"Well, Aunt Jenny is the youngest. She was fifteen. If you tear yourselves away from each other, maybe you can tell me how I look?"

"You look great, Buffy. You look like a goddess, or an Incan princess."

"Thanks, Uncle Johni." I hugged him.

"I don't get one." Uncle Spike said.

I hugged Uncle Spike too.

"Hey, maybe we could…" I joked.

"Good one. That was a joke, right?"

"Yes, it was a joke. I don't think I want to sleep with you. I mean, you are related to me."

"We are a bunch of loons."

"Yes, we are, but it's fun. Isn't it?"

"You're right on that one."

"We'd better get downstairs." I looked at my clock it was now 5:15. Yay! "Angel will be here to pick me up soon." Failing miserably, I tried to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Damn, you sure are happy."

"I know. I'm ready to see Angel again. The part at the end of the night where we say goodbye is getting harder and harder. Well, sometimes we spend the night together, like last night. I can't believe I didn't tell you two about it. It was so funny."

"What happened?" Uncle Johni said.

"Well, Angel and I had just had a pleasurable time. Mom walked by my door and reminded me of my beauty shop appointment. I told her not to come in my room. I thought I was being stealthy and all by Angel walking over here from his parent's house. She then said, 'Tell Angel he's welcome for breakfast.'. I swear."

"Wow! That is pretty funny."

"Then she walked in on us in the bathtub, and Aunt Jenny almost came in too, but we got 'em back though."

"How?"

"Well, Angel and I…"

"You, what?"

I shot them a look that said it all.

"You didn't?"

"Oh, yeah. We did, big time. Without being quiet."

"You are bold. You little slut." I mock punched him.

"Did you see that? She just assaulted a police officer. I'm gonna have to arrest you for that." We went into the den and he pretended to cuff me. Mom came running in.

"What's going on? Why are you arresting Buffy?"

"He's not, Mom. We're just kidding around. Now take these things off me, but let me borrow them, please?"

"Alright. I knew you were just kidding. Get with me before you leave, and they're all yours."

"Thanks. Angel'll freak when he see these. How many sets do you have?"

"Don't worry; I have four more sets in the car. You can borrow three more."

"Thanks, Uncle Spike. If only I could produce a video camera, just kidding. I'm not ready for that." I whispered to him.

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

"Nothing." We chirped.

"Y'all are weird." Mom said. Then came a knock at the door.

"Mom, would you get the door. I want to stand next to the fireplace and let him see me like that." I posed next to the fireplace.

Mom went to the door and answered it. It was Angel. She ushered him into the living room.

"'Well, well, Miss Scarlet, I say you are lookin' mighty fine tonight.'" Angel said in his best Rhett Butler voice.

"'Why, thank you, kind sir.'" I said in my best Scarlet O'Hara voice as he kissed my hand.

"You guys. Do you ever stop acting?" Mom said.

"Yeah, but you don't want to know when we don't act."

"Or maybe I already know."

"I'd bet on it. We gotta go. Uncle Spike, if we could…"

"Oh, yeah, bring your little handbag and we'll get 'em." We went to his car. He opened his trunk and grabbed out three more sets.

"Thanks, I'll bring 'em back in the morning. I think I'm spending the night with Angel. Don't worry; Linda will be there and so will Willow and Xander."

"That don't make a damn bit of difference. You can still have sex with all of them there. What am I saying? I don't care that you're sleeping with Angel, even though, it's my job to keep this kind of thing from happening. If the department got wind of this it would be my badge."

"Don't worry; it'll stay in his room. We'll dance and all, but nothing more unless we are in his bedroom. You have my word. I don't want you to lose your job. I might need your help again."

"That's my girl."

"I know, I know, you expect a full report in the morning."

"Yup, I do."

"You'll get one, sir." I said acting like he was my C.O.

"You don't have to say 'sir' to me."

"I meant it as a joke. As in you are my C.O."

"Cute joke." We went back in the house.

"Is everything all right?" Angel said.

"Yeah, Uncle Spike and I had a good talk. I meant to tell you, he arrested me earlier."

"What? Why?"

"As a joke. I mock punched him and he pretended to arrest me. It was cute."

"Oh, sounds like a laugh riot."

"It was. I almost passed out from laughing so hard." Uncle Johni said.

"Well, you ready to go. We still gotta pick up the gang."

"Can I get a few pictures of you guys?"

"Yeah, me too." Aunt Jenny said wielding her camera.

"Sure, but make 'em quick. We gotta pick up the guys."

"All right. I want you to stand by the fireplace."

Standing by the fireplace, they took our picture.

"Well, I think one's enough."

"Okay, Mom, may I borrow your camera tonight? I'll bring it back in one piece."

"Sure, sweetie." She handed me the camera.

"What time do you want me home?"

"Buffy, sweetie, it's the 'Spring Fling'. You can stay with Angel tonight. I'm sure your friends will be there with you."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you soon, right, Aunt Jenny?" .

"Yes, Jamie and I will be at the dance. We're chaperoning."

"Cool, you guys coming to the party?"

"I think we might make an appearance."

"Good. See ya there."

"All right, you two, get outta here. You gotta pick up the gang."

"Bye, y'all. Mom, Uncle Johni, Uncle Spike, see y'all tomorrow."

"Bye, you two."

Walking outside, we stopped on the porch for a second.

"Finally got you to myself. There's something I've been wanting to do since I saw you."

"What's that?"

Taking me into his arms, he gently placed his lips to mine. He broke the kiss.

"Wow! I was so hoping you'd do that. It's hard not kissing you. I thought I'd go crazy not seeing or kissing you for five hours."

"I know. The part at the end of some nights where we say goodbye, it's getting harder. We can't go on like this. I will get the better of us. I don't like being away from you for one microsecond."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"We could move in together."

"You wanna come live with me at my parent's house. We could have an entire wing to ourselves."

"No, I don't want to leave my mom. She's all alone in that house. She'd go nuts without me there."

"How about this: I come live with you."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Buffy, I'd die for you. I love you that much."

"I'd die for you too."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I love you more than anything, Buffy. I mean that."

"I love you the same way."

Getting in the car, we headed to Willow's house.

"Do you want to me to come live with you?"

"Only if you really want to. I don't want you to say that I bullied you into it. Mom told me that was the reason that she and Father got married."

"You're not bullying me into it. I'll do it, because I want to, not because you or anyone else wants me to."

"Good. So, do you want to?"

"Only if you really want me to."

"I want you to, but what will people say when it gets out. You know it will. Like you said the other day, if you so much as look at someone in this town, people say you're ready to pick out china patterns."

"You're right. Well, I can spend some nights at your house and you can spend some nights at my house. You've never even been to my place. We always go to yours."

"Well, I'll be there tonight, and in the morning."

"I can't believe you talked me into having a party. I've never thrown a party. I've been to a few, but never threw one."

"I've only been to slumber parties, never to a normal party."

"Not even in L.A.?"

"No, I'd go to Holly's house sometimes, but it was a quiet evening with a friend. She'd invite me to parties for 'Charmed', but I didn't go."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm good in small groups of people I know, and I didn't know all the people at those parties."

"Good point."

"Tonight is different. You're gonna be there to keep me company, and so are my friends."

"Yup, I won't leave your side all night."

"Good." We pulled up to Willow's house.

Getting out of the car, we went up to the porch. I knocked on the door. A nice looking brown haired man answered.

"Yes?"

"We're here to pick up Willow and Xander for the dance."

"You must be Buffy. Willow talks about you all the time."

"She does?"

"Oh, yeah, all the time. Why don't you guys come in?" He stepped aside so we could enter.

"Mama, stop. My hair is fine. Xander, stop laughing at my mama. Mama, we gotta go now."

"Can't we get at least one picture?"

"All right. One of just Xander and Me, and One of us all."

"That sounds fair."

They posed by the fire place as she took their picture.

"Buffy, Angel, would you join them, please?"

Walking over to the fireplace, I stood next to Willow. Xander's arms were around her waist. Angel put his arms around mine. She took the picture. Leaving the Rosenberg's house, we headed to the Murphy's.

"Mama was being a pain all day."

"That's a bother."

"I know. First, she was certain that my hair was all wrong. Then, she insisted on fixing it. Then, she wanted to know what Xander and I were doing after the dance tonight, and if there would be drinking."

"What did you say?"

"I told her we were having a quiet hang out at Angel's."

"Good, there will be a cop there most likely."

"It's just Spike. He knows we won't be out on the road anyway. We're all probably gonna spend the night with Angel."

"You'll have to find an empty room, and don't come near Angel's. That's where we'll be."

"Gotcha."

We pulled up to Linda's house. We all got out of the car and went up to the porch.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, we're here to pick up Linda and Sean."

"Hey, Angel. So this is Buffy. Linda doesn't stop talking about you for a second. When she came back home from your birthday party, she went on and on about the pictures you got for her. She loves 'Charmed'."

"Dad, leave me alone, and stop following me with that lavender dress. I'm going as I am. I like this black dress and the make up. I don't get to dress like this ever, let me just this one time."

"Sweetie, you look like you're going to a funeral. Can't you just…?"

"No, Dad, I won't just. You want me to be a good girl, well that I am. I haven't done anything wrong. I just have a little darkness in me, that's all. You remember the saying, 'It's not are you gay, it's to what extent are you gay.' Well, I feel the same way about being gothic. It's not are you gothic, it's to what extent are you gothic. I want to be all the way gothic for just this one night. So leave it alone."

"All right, but just this once. Tomorrow, you're going back to normal." Linda has him wrapped around her finger.

"Bye, guys." Brandon, Linda's younger foster brother said.

"Where in the hell are you going, young man?"

"I'm going out with some friends. It's not a big deal. Linda get to go to the dance, why can't I hang out with some friends."

"Because we don't see you as it is. You stay with you're friends all the time. You don't stay at home anymore. I'm surprised you even remember where home is and who we all are."

"I'll be home later tonight. I promise. I guess tomorrow we can have a big family dinner and all. Maybe you can fix my favorite, grilled pork chops, with baked potato."

"All right. Just be home by 11:30."

"All right, I'll be home at 11:30. Love you, Mom." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, bro."

"Bye, sis. By the way, like the look. Very gothic." He hugged her.

"Thanks."

"Brandon, don't encourage her. It's gonna be hard enough to get her to go back to normal tomorrow."

"Oh, now Ronnie, let Linda have a little fun tonight."

"All right, Jane. If she comes back with one piercing, I'm getting a motorcycle."

"Don't worry, Dad, no piercings or tattoos until college."

"That's my girl."

"Besides, I talk a big game about the black clothes and jet black hair. This I have on is okay for one night, but for life, no way. I like the way I look. I just want to see how the other half live tonight."

"I thought you always meant what you said about wanting to wear the black clothes and all that."

"No, I just say that to freak y'all out a little. My work speaks for itself, without me dressing like this everyday."

"Well, good, I'm glad. Now let's get a picture of you two."

Standing next to the picture window in the den, Mrs. Murphy took a picture of Linda and Sean.

"All right, everyone in the picture." We all got in the picture. After she took it, we left.

We got in the car.

"Dad was being a pain in there."

"My mama was being a pain earlier." Willow said.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Why so tightlipped?"

"Just not saying anything. Nobody was a pain at my house."

"_No, but your mom did come in on us in the bathroom._"

"_I know. We sure gave her an earful though._"

"If it wasn't good, you wouldn't be like this. Spill."

"All right, you drug it out of me. Mom came in the bathroom when I was in there earlier."

"What's there to be tightlipped about that? Everyone's parents come in on them in the bathroom, big deal."

"Well, were you taking a bath with Sean at the time?"

"No, I was just using the bathroom." She said with an 'Oh, my, God' expression.

"I swear. That's what happened, but payback was sweet though."

"What was it?"

"Not saying. A girl's gotta have a few secrets."

"Oh, come on. You gotta tell us." Xander said.

"Nope, not gonna."

"Oh, it must be good."

"Oh, yeah, it is."

"Oh, come on, tell us."

"Nope."

"_Go on. Tell them. They're gonna know if you keep this game going._"

"Come on, man. Tell us."

"Oh, all right I'll tell you."

"All right."

"Angel and I…"

"You and Angel what?"

I just looked at them.

"You really are bold."

"Yup. We weren't quiet either."

"Ooh, vixen like even. Welcome to the club, Buffy. You don't get to be a full-fledged member of the sex club until you embarrass your parents during sex. It's fun." Willow said.

"Sounds like you've already done that?"

"Oh, yeah. To my parents, yeah, Will's parents aren't so flexible. They're Jewish, and don't believe in sex before marriage. My parents don't care as long as we are careful."

"They sound like my mom, now."

"They do. Her mom says that now." We pulled up to the school.

"Well, the dance doesn't start until 7:00, so we'll get our picture taken. After that we're going to 'The Cove' for dinner. I'm paying. You won't believe what Daddy's credit card will buy."

"I'll second that." Sean hugged Linda.

"Well, the sooner we get through with this dance, the sooner the party starts."

"Hear, hear." Angel hugged me.

Walking in the school, we saw all the decorations. The 'Spring Fling' Theme was 'Love' and the song was 'Somebody Like You' by Keith Urban. We all got our pictures taken and set out for 'The Cove'. It's down on Lake Martin. It provides a nice atmosphere for young people. It took about fifteen minutes to get there. It was now six o'clock.

We walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, Angel, wonderful to see you again." Jamie said.

"Jamie, nice to see you too. You work here at 'The Cove'?"

"Oh, heavens no. Jenny and I are over there and want you and the gang to join us."

"Sure, why not?" Angel made sure it was all right with the rest of us.

"Sure, it's fine." Linda and Willow chimed in.

"Good, this way." Jamie showed us to the table.

Getting to the table, we took our seats.

"Buffy, may I say that you look great tonight."

"Thank you. Did Aunt Jenny tell you about the party?"

"Yes, she did."

"Are you guys gonna be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jamie held Aunt Jenny's hand.

"Good, looking forward to having y'all there. The more people I know at this party, the better I'll feel."

The waiter gave us the menus. Looking it over, I decided I wanted a fried fish and shrimp plate. Angel ordered the same. Not really caring what everyone else wanted, I just wanted to get this night over with. I'm ready to be with Angel without Mr. Jacobs breathing down our backs.

It took about ten minutes to get our food and another ten to eat.

When the check came, "It's on me, guys. Jenny, yours and Jamie's as well."

"You don't have to do that, Angel. I'm sure Jamie would pay for us."

"Yeah, I'll get mine and Jenny's. You shouldn't do that, Angel. It's too much."

"No, I insist. You're coming to my party tonight, and I'm paying for this entire evening."

"All right. Thanks, Angel."

"My pleasure. Anything for my girl's favorite aunt."

"I'm her only aunt."

"All the more reason to treat you like family."

Angel paid the check and left a twenty dollar tip for the waiter.

Leaving 'The Cove', we headed back to school. Aunt Jenny and Jamie followed behind us. At 6:45, we got back to the school, just in time. Lead out was at seven.

Sitting in the library for what seemed like an eternity, it was finally time for the lead out. It used to be that the guy and girl came out together, but they changed it when a lot of girls kept falling, so the guy would walk down the steps first and reach back to his date and help her down the steps. Good thing to, I'm such a damn klutz.

The emcee, or DJ, whatever you want to call him, called out my name. Angel escorted me out to the table. Linda, Sean, Willow, and Xander were already at the table. Then they called out the name I wished they hadn't. Riley Finn. At least he didn't have a real date. He came with a friend.

The DJ played the first song, and by some weird coincidence it was Angel's and my song.

"My love," He whispered, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, Angel. I would." He led me to the dance floor.

"_At least Riley doesn't have a real date._"

"_Yeah, he messes with you again, I won't sic Sean and Xander on him. I'll take care of him myself._"

"_Possessive much?_"

"_When it comes to you, yes I am. If that bastard harms one hair on your head, I just hope Spike can make it look like an accident._"

"_You'd kill for me?_"

"_Yes, I would, without a second thought._"

"_Wow! I know how that feels. I'd kill for you too. Sometimes, I'd like to kill **you**._"

"_No, you don't. I treat you too good for you to want to kill me._"

"_No, you're wrong. I want to kill you, with love and sex._"

"_Oh, the good kill._"

"Buffy, may I cut in?"

"No, you may not. I'm dancing with Angel, my friend. I don't want to dance with you. I don't like you, Riley! Get it through your thick skull, or my incredibly jealous soldier boyfriend will kick your ass or kill you when he gets back from Iraq."

"Okay, but this ain't over. Mark my words, Buffy. You will be mine, one way or the other."

"I have a bad feeling that something's about to happen, and that Riley's at the helm of it."

"Hey, nothing bad is gonna happen to you. Not while I'm around. If he harms one hair on your sexy little head, he'll have me to deal with, and I'm a little more of a match for him than he thinks I am." Angel danced a little closer to me.

Spending the rest of the night in each other's arms, we danced so close that you couldn't get the crack of dawn between us. Looking at my watch, it said 9:30. Finally time to leave and get ready for the party.

"Angel, time for the party."

"All right, I'll tell the guys. You stand here, and I'll be right back." He left me in the middle of the dance floor.

Riley crossed the dance floor and took me in his arms.

"Finally, I get a turn."

"Riley, let me go, or I swear that I'll scream."

"Go ahead. Now one will help you."

"You sure about that."

"Yup."

"ANGEL!" I yelled. Nothing.

"_Angel, get your ass over here now. Riley is…_"

"Hey, the lady said to start with that she didn't want to dance with you. Now, we're leaving, Buffy. Let's go."

"All right."

"Not until I've had my dance."

"No, either leave me alone, or I'll call the cops and have you arrested."

"They won't believe you."

"Oh, yeah. My uncle is on the force. So leave me alone and, I won't have to involve him."

"Fine, but mark my words…"

"Get some new material, champ."

"And take a walk." Sean said backing up Angel. Xander soon joined them.

He left. I collapsed into Angel's arms.

"Hey, it's okay. He's gone now."

"Good. Let's just get out of here."

"All right."

Walking out of the school, we got into Angel's car. The driver drove me to my house first. I wanted to change.

"I'll see you soon for the party. I'll be over there shortly. I was just gonna walk to your house. It's such a pretty night."

"No way. After that jerk, Riley, did that on the dance floor, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'll drop Xander and Willow off at her house. Sean can drop Linda off. I'll get out at the house and pick you up in a few."

"All right. I'm glad you don't want me to be alone after that. I just keep thinking what happened with my cousin, and how it ended with her."

"Hey, stop this nonsense. Nothing is gonna happen, trust me?"

"With my life." I hugged him.

"I'll see ya in ten minutes."

"All right."

Going into the house, Mom greeted me at the door.

"I thought Angel was having a party."

"He is. I just wanted to get outta this dress, and into some more comfortable clothes and shoes."

"Oh."

"Yes, you can come up to my room and help me pick out what to wear."

"You read my mind." Mom fell into step with me and headed up to my room.

"So, how was the dance?" Mom sat on my bed and grabbed Mr. Gordo.

"It was good, until this stupid guy tried to dance with me. I had only danced with Angel all night and next to my friends. Angel went to tell the guys that it was time to head out, and he came out of nowhere. I told him that I didn't want to have anything to do with him, but he just won't listen."

"What's his name?"

"Riley Finn." I said with extreme disgust in my voice.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"He's been following me around. He won't leave me alone. Angel even promised to kick his butt if he doesn't stop."

"Wow!"

Walking over to my closet, I grabbed the clothes I had on earlier.

"Mom, would you…?"

"No problem." Mom pulled the zipper on my dress. Stepping out of my dress, I dressed in my cut-off, tank-top, white shirt, and my Sketcher Flip-Flops.

"How do I look?"

"You look great."

"Thanks. I did have a good time tonight, except with the creep thing."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Me, too. I just have a terrible feeling; that something bad is gonna happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"My life is going too good. I find the love of my life. I've got great friends. I, even got you hooked up with someone. When things go good for me someone has to balance that out for me."

"Hey, as long as you have your family, friends, and Angel, no one can touch you. God is the only one who can touch you. If it's meant to be, it will be. If it's not meant to be, it won't be."

"I see your point, but I can't shake this feeling."

"It'll be okay. I'm going downstairs and keep a look out for Angel. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Sitting on my bed and trying to calm down, I heard a noise from outside my window. The window suddenly opened and in stepped Riley.

"I told you this wasn't over."

"Riley, if you leave right now, I won't call the cops."

"I ain't leaving. I told you that you'd be mine."

Pushing me on the bed, he began to kiss me.

Pushing him off I said, "Stop this right now. No, Riley, don't do this."

Not stopping, he moved to my neck and kept kissing me.

"_Angel, my love. Where are you? I need you. Riley is in my room and he's…_"

"_He's what?_"

"_He's… No, Riley don't do this. Please._"

"_Oh, God, he's trying to rape you. I'm on my way._"

"Riley, stop this now. Please." I sobbed.

"I told you I'd have you. One way or the other." He continued. Moving to my lips again, he tried to kiss me, but got ripped off me.

"You have messed with my girl for the last time." Angel bellowed.

"Your girl? She said she was dating a soldier who was in Iraq."

"Well, she's not. She's dating me, and I don't appreciate you nearly raping my girl. Buffy, baby, get Spike on the phone." He began a beating that would make an Ultimate Fighter stand up and cheer. He slammed his head into the floor repeatedly.

"Uncle Spike, it's Buffy. I need you."

"Little bit, what's wrong?"

"Angel's gonna kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Just get over here."

"On my way."

"Uncle Spike is on his way."

"Now, the cops on are on they're way. Spike won't have a problem arresting you. You just sexually assaulted his niece. That's at least six years."

"What about you? You just assaulted me. That's gotta be some jail time for you too."

"Nope, I was defending someone defenseless. No crime committed. You need to learn, you can't go around stealing sex from girls." Angel kicked him in the ribs.

"What's going on?" Uncle Spike walked into my room.

"Thank God, you're a cop, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a cop."

"I want this man arrested. He came in here and started to beat me for trying to have an intimate moment with my girl."

"What?! He tried to rape Buffy."

"He did WHAT?!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, he tried to rape Buffy."

"I know you were lying about the intimate moment with your girl. Angel is with Buffy, not you, so Angel, continue what you were doing."

"With pleasure." Angel continued his beating of Riley.

After about ten minutes, Riley was unconscious.

"I need an ambulance at 402 Wright Circle. I got an unconscious victim. He tried to rape a girl and was beaten up before he could." Uncle Spike said into his walkie-talkie.

"All right. An ambulance is on it's way." A lady's voice said.

"Thanks, Tish."

"No problem, Spike."

It took about ten minutes for the ambulance to get there, he was still unconscious when they arrived. The paramedics rushed up to my room. Loading him on a stretcher and taking to the ambulance, Riley went to the hospital.

"Uncle Spike, are you going to arrest Angel?"

"No, he was protecting you. I'll fix the police report to make it look like he struck Angel first, after nearly raping you. He didn't, did he?"

"No, Angel got here before he got that far."

"Thank you, Angel, for saving my favorite niece."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Angel hugged me close to him.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure, I'll take care of all of this."

Going downstairs, we were greeted by Mom.

"What happened, Buffy? I only left to watch for Angel."

"Riley, he… he…"

"He tried to rape her."

"Oh, my poor baby." Mom hugged me.

"I'm fine though. Angel saved me in the nick of time."

"Angel, seems I owe you a debt of gratitude." Mom hugged him.

"You don't owe me a thing. I'm glad I was in time to prevent it. I'm just upset that I had to put someone in the hospital to do it."

"You mean…"

"Yes, ma'am. Angel beat Riley unconscious to protect me. Angel, your jaw."

"It's fine. I can still do this." He kissed me.

"Wow! I thought that after what just happened I'd be a little apprehensive about kissing and the like, but I guess I'm not."

Now let's get to the party.


	9. Partying In The Aftermath

**Chapter Eight**

**Partying in the Aftermath**

I hope you're still with me. I still can't get over Angel put Riley in the hospital. I'm just glad Riley didn't rape me, and that it didn't end like it did with my cousin.

"We'd better get to the party. The guys will be there in a matter of minutes." Angel clung to me.

"All right. Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry; Angel's got me. He wouldn't let anything happen to me, if he could help it."

"Okay, call me when you get over there." Mom hugged me.

"I will. Mom, I'm fine." I released Mom and clung back to Angel. Walking back out onto the porch, I stared blankly out into to the warm Alabama night. I was fearful that Riley would come back and jump out at me somewhere. I know it sounds stupid, but I was terrified. I was more scared than I've ever been in my entire life.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"I'm just a little scared." I said.

"It's understandable. I mean, you were nearly raped. Come on; let's get you to my house and in my room. You'll be safe there."

"Good, but the only time I ever feel safe is in your arms." He put an arm around as we walked to his house. He had ran all the way over to my house when I needed him.

"Good, I'm glad I make you feel safe."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

"I'm glad."

"You could have went away today."

"I know. If you hadn't come when you did…"

"Don't talk like that. You're fine. Okay, so some creep kissed you, at least you have something to compare my kisses to." He joked.

"Let's not joke about it. By the way, your kisses are a hellava lot better than that creep's. I guess you were right in saying that it was the pairing. At least he can't tell anyone that we're dating."

"True. I don't want Mr. Jacobs to find out that we are dating and sleeping together." I kept looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, he's gone and hopefully, not coming back." Angel pulled me close to him.

"I know, but a part of me thinks he's still lurking out there. Ready to pounce at a moments notice and try it again."

Continuing the rest of the walk in silence, we finally got to his house. The guys were already there. I just couldn't face them yet.

"_Angel, let's just go to your room. I can't face them yet._"

"Hey, guys. We were wondering…" Xander tried to say.

We just went up to Angel's room. Walking in Angel's room, I sat on his bed; he closed the door.

"I'm sorry to put you through this. I'm just not comfortable in front of them anymore."

"It's okay. You're more important. I want to make sure you are okay." He hugged me.

Someone knocked on Angel's door.

"Who is it?"

"Willow."

"She can come in." I whispered.

"Come in."

"What's wrong, Buffy?"

"Will, I'll tell you. Promise me that you won't tell anyone else. I don't think I can handle the guys knowing right now."

"Okay."

"Riley, he… He… Oh, I can't say it."

"He what's? He's dating an old friend of yours, a teacher, gay. What?"

"No, he tried to… I can't say it."

"He what?"

"Willow, he tried to rape her."

"Riley tried to rape you?"

I nodded.

"Oh, my God. That bastard. I'll rip his throat out."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you going to jail."

"Okay." She said.

"Yeah, Angel saved me, but put him in the hospital in the process."

"Oh, well, at least he can't hurt you anymore right now. Hopefully, he won't get out of the hospital."

"Yeah, but I still feel like he's gonna jump out at me. It's just so creepy."

"I can't exactly relate to this, but I sympathize with you."

"Thanks." I hugged her.

"I don't know how long you can keep this from the guys."

"Well, the party starts in a few; I don't want to dampen their party spirit."

"Good thinking."

"I'll tell them after the party. They'll be ready then for information absorption."

"Good. I'm glad you told me first. Maybe I can do some damage control."

"Okay. We'll be down soon."

"Okay. See ya soon."

Pulling out my cell phone, I called Mom.

"Summers residence." Giles answered.

"Hey, Giles, it's Buffy. How are you?"

"I'm good. The question is: How are you?"

"I'm holding up. Mom told you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm glad she did. Listen, may I speak to her, please?"

"Sure, hold on. Joyce, it's Buffy." He handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I made it all right."

"That's good. I'm glad. I don't have to worry now. You're not mad that I told Rupert about what happened."

"No, ma'am. It's gonna be all over school Monday anyway. I just hope we can keep it quiet that I'm dating Angel."

"I know, I know. He'll lose his job."

"Right."

"Well, have fun at the party. When Jenny gets there tell her I said hi."

"I will. I'll have to tell her about what happened. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"'Bye, Mom. I'm okay; don't worry."

"I'm not as long as you're with your friends and Angel. 'Bye, Buffy."

Closing the phone, I put it back in my pocket.

"Good. It looks like talking to your mom grounded you a little."

"It did. I kinda feel better now. I'll feel better later tonight when we…"

"You're still gonna want to?"

"Oh, yeah. Anything to erase Riley Finn's memory from my brain. I want all of you, no one else."

"Good, because I don't want anyone else either." He pulled me in for a tender kiss.

We walked downstairs for the party.

"Hey, Buff, what was that about earlier?" Xander said.

"Nothing. I'll tell you after the party. There is one person that won't be here though."

"Who?" Linda said.

"Riley Finn."

"Why?"

"I didn't invite him. No invite, no party. I invited nearly all of our class to the party."

"_Even if you had invited Riley, he can't come now, seeing as how he's in the hospital._"

"_Positive thoughts, Angel._" I hit him playfully.

Appearing at the door, Aunt Jenny and Jamie were having a hard time with the security staff.

"Jack, it's okay. This is my aunt and her boyfriend. I didn't e-mail their invites. I told them today. They're okay."

"All right, Ms. Summers."

"Call me Buffy. Ms. Summers is my mom."

"Okay. Ms. Calendar and Mr. Williams come on in."

"Remember, Jack, no invite, no party. Aunt Jenny and Jamie are the only exception, unless my mom and Giles come up. If they say that's who they are then let them in, okay. I don't expect them, but they may come."

"Sure, Ms… Buffy. No problem."

"Thanks, Jack." I showed them in.

"Wow! You got a nice crib, Angel." Jamie shook his hand.

"Thanks, man. It's home."

"Aunt Jenny, may I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?"

"Sure, baby girl."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Sure."

We went into the hallway, where no one could hear us talking.

"Aunt Jenny, don't freak out, but something happened that you should know about."

"Oh, no, you're pregnant. It'll be okay, at least it's Angel's."

"No, no, I'm not pregnant. It's worse than that. I was… I was… I can't even say it, and she needs to know what happened." I almost started crying again.

"What is it, Baby Girl? Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"It's Riley."

"The new guy at school?"

"Yes, he… Oh, God. He almost… He almost…"

"He almost what?"

"You want me to say it, baby?"

I nodded.

"He almost raped her tonight."

"No wonder you didn't sound like yourself. I'll kill the little prick."

"Dang, people must really love me. Willow offered to kill him too, and Angel already beat y'all to the punch. Riley's not dead, but clinging to life in the hospital."

"Angel, how did you know what was happening? You read her thoughts, didn't you?"

"Yup, I did. I'm guessing that is a soulmate thing. If I hadn't…"

"Let's not entertain that train of thought. Go ahead and let it pull out of the station, never to be heard from again."

"I agree. Can we just party now?"

"Yup, let's go party." Angel kissed me tenderly.

Going back to the party, Xander was at the DJ booth playing songs. There were a ton of kids at the party.

Xander saw us come from the hallway and set Keith Urban's 'Your Everything' to play as the next song.

I stood next to Aunt Jenny and my friends until the song played.

Taking my hand, Angel led the way to the dance floor. Taking me in his sexy arms, I relaxed into his touch.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. I'm glad I have you to kiss my bumps and bruises all better these days." I joked.

"I'll kiss all your bumps, bruises, and every inch of your lightly tanned skin."

"Good, I like it when you kiss me."

"After the song is over, you wanna go fool around a little?" He had his classic half smirk on his face.

"Sure, hopefully it'll replace all the images of Riley Finn doing what he did to me. I 'm just glad you got there before it got too far."

"Me too."

Finishing the dance, feeling like we wouldn't be missed, we went upstairs. We walked in his room.

Standing there, oddly enough, I wasn't thinking about what Riley nearly did to me. I was thinking about the way he woke me up this morning, and made sweet love to me. Standing there, I had a big, goofy grin on my face.

"What are you so damned happy about?"

"If you'd tune into my thoughts a moment, you'd know." I said in a smart-assed tone.

"Being a little smart-ass, huh?"

"Always."

"I'm thinking about the way, you woke me up this morning and made sweet love to me."

"I was thinking that too." He took a few steps closer to me. Taking me in his arms, I melted again.

Kissing him gently, I slipped off my shirt. He ran his hands up and down my arms. I slowly undid the buttons and slid the shirt off his shoulders. He pulled the tee-shirt off. I ran my hands up and down his chest.

"Are you sure you still want to?"

"Honey, I just want to be with you, and erase the memory of Riley Finn from my mind. You are the best way for me to do that."

"All right." Pulling off my tank-top, I showed off my lavender bra.

"Purple? Our favorite color."

"I knew you would like it."

"I do, but I'd rather see you out of it." Kissing my shoulder, he lowered the strap. He repeated the process with the other shoulder. Reaching behind me, he unhooked. It fell to the floor. I leaned up and kissed him again, but this kiss was more passionate, more intense, and fierier, than the last kiss. Tangling my hands in his hair, I drove him deeper into my mouth. I broke the kiss.

"Well, why didn't you kiss me like that earlier?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to. I'm glad you're not afraid of this after what…" I put my finger over his lips to shut him up.

"Don't; just kiss me." I grasped his cheeks and placing my lips to his.

I unbuttoned my pants and slid them off.

"What is it with you and matching bra and panty sets?" He joked.

"I thought you'd think it was cute."

"I do. I really do, but let's get them off you." I slid them off.

"Is that better?" I joked.

"Yeah, a lot better." He took me in his arms and kissed me. His hands slid up my body and settled onto breasts. He lightly massaged my breasts. I licked my lips.

"Yessss." I hissed.

While massaging my breasts, he kissed me again.

"I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't saved me. I can't defend myself. What I mean is; I can't fight. I wanted to take karate growing up, but Mom and Father wouldn't let me."

"You want me to show you some basic moves one day?"

"Is there anything you can't do well?"

"Staying in one place and keeping a secret." He joked.

"Well, keeping a secret, I can't help you with that, but staying in one place, I can help you with." I kissed him again. Breaking the kiss, I got into his bed. I watched him as he slid off his pants and boxers. I had never seen anyone so gorgeous in my life, or built like him, and he is all mine. I kept watching as he came over to the bed and climbed in. Reaching into his nightstand, and grabbing a condom, he slipped it onto his hardening member and rolled over to face me. Kissing me again, he slid his hands up and down my hot body.

"Oh, Angel. Yes, touch me, please." I begged.

"All right."

Breaking the kiss, he moved to my breasts. He kissed the pale, pink tips until they were rock hard. Moving to my stomach, he lightly kissed and licked my stomach in random places, especially the sensitive spot below my bellybutton. I softly moaned.

"You like?"

"Yessss, please don't stop."

Moving to the glistening lips of my sex again, he toyed with me for a moment. He brought me to the brink, but let me come down.

"Why did you do that?" I said, disappointed that he did that.

"I want to tease you a little. So relax and enjoy." Bringing me to the brink again, and just as before, he brought me down again. Toying with my sex a few more times, I grew impatient.

"Either get me off, or I'm leaving."

"I'd love to see you try, cooperate please." He began kissing the sensitive bud again and brought me across, sending me headlong into an orgasm like I'd never experienced before.

"Oh, my, god, ANGEL. I'm cuming, oh, my god, Angel. Yes, yes, yes." I screamed, thankful that the music downstairs was so loud that no one could hear.

Crawling up my body, he kissed my neck as I recovered from the mind blowing orgasm that had just coursed through my body, ravaging every cell.

"Wow! That was the best yet." I said still half dazed in pleasure.

"I take it you liked the teasing?"

"Oh, yeah. If it makes me cum that damn hard again, by all means, do it anytime you want to." I was still coming down that experience.

Rolling over on top of me, I opened my legs for him and wrapped the around his waist. Upon entering me, he began a slow, agonizing rhythm. Growing impatient, I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist impaling him deeper inside my achingly hot sex.

"You want it rough?"

"Yessss." I hissed.

"All right." He pounded into me with all his power.

"Oh, god, Angel, yes, yes, yes, I'm…" I moaned.

"Oh, God, me too. Yes." He moaned.

Looking me square in the eye, we climaxed at the same time. Upon finishing, he collapsed onto my body, crushing me to the bed.

"Am I too heavy for you?"

"Ask me again when I land." Dazed in pleasure, I hugged him close to my body.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me, in more ways than one. For saving from a life without love, from being raped tonight, and for just being you."

"You're welcome." Rolling off me , he reached down and discarded the used condom.

At that moment, as if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Jenny."

"Hang on. Is anyone with you?"

"Just Jamie."

"Okay, let me get dressed and I'll answer the door."

I clutched the cover to my bare body.

Angel grabbed his robe from the closet.

He unlocked the door, "Come in."

"We were just wondering if there was another room in this hallway we could use."

"Sure, the one next door. No one is in there. It's a guest room."

"Thanks, Angel. I can see you are feeling better, Baby Girl."

"Yup, Angel makes me forget all of my problems."

"Well, good. At least Riley Finn is a distant memory."

"I agree. Angel is; no offense; the only one who can make the world go away, until it's just the two of us, wrapped tightly in each other's arms."

"You should write that one down, baby."

"I will."

"All right, we'll let y'all get dressed."

"Have fun!"

"Oh, I plan on it. You have fun too." She left the room.

"Now, where were we?"

Taking off his robe, he climbed back in the bed. He kissed me again. Grabbing another condom and slipping it on his hard cock, he kissed my neck again.

While through the wall, "Oh, god, Jamie. Yes, yes, yes. Oh, Jamie, yes." Aunt Jenny moaned.

"That's about as bad as hearing your parents having sex." I joked.

"You want to give 'em a run for their money?"

"Sure, why not!" Kissing him again, I pulled him closer. Kissing my neck and massaging my breasts, he began to turn me on even more.

"Yes, Angel, please touch me. I need you so bad." I moaned.

"_Trying to make them uncomfortable?_"

"_Always._"

Kissing a line down my body, he reached my sex again. Teasing my every cell, he brought me to the brink, and slowly brought me back down. He teased me two more times.

"Yes, touch me, Angel." I moaned.

He kissed the nub of nerves until I thought I would scream. Instead of stopping he brought me over.

"Oh, god, Angel. Yes, that's it. Oh, God, I'm cuming." I moaned and pushed his head deeper into my wanting core, vibrating against his lips and tongue. He stopped kissing my glistening lips and nuzzled into my neck until I came down from the world shattering climax I had just experienced.

Rolling over on top of me, he entered me to the hilt.

"_Now remember; I like it rough, so as hard as you can, and make as much noise as you want._"

"_Okay._" He began an agonizingly slow rhythm to begin with, but gained a lot of speed as with each thrust. With each thrust, I could feel my own arousal building again.

"Oh, God, Buffy. I'm gonna… Oh, God." He was nearing the height of his climax.

"I know, me too. Oh, God, baby, that's good." I moaned.

"I'm cuming." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, God, me too." I moaned.

After we finished, he collapsed on top of me again. He laid on top of me for a moment. He rolled off to the side. Throwing the covers back and discarding the used condom, he got out of bed, picking up his clothes.

"We should get back to the party."

"That's why I got up. Although…" He almost pounced onto me again.

"Angel, they'll be plenty of time for that again after the party. We'll have all night. Mom expects me to stay with you tonight. She knows Will and Xander are staying and so is Linda, but she doesn't care anymore."

"Alright, spoil my fun." Slipping on his clothes, I just stared at him in amazement.

"_God, he's gorgeous. How'd I ever get so lucky?_"

"You're not the lucky one. I am."

"No, I am. I lay here and look at you when you get dressed. You look like a model. I never thought I'd end up with someone like you."

"No, I am the lucky one."

"Look at this. We can't even have a real argument. We're fighting over who is the lucky one in this relationship. Let's just call it a draw. We're both lucky."

"Full of yourself too. You are just full of surprises. You're a smart ass, full of yourself, and great in bed. I can die a happy man. She never played around like this with me. I like this. She was just my girlfriend. You are my best friend and my lover. Everything a girlfriend should be."

"I feel the same way about you, except that you are everything that a boyfriend should be."

"I knew what you meant. Now, get dressed and we'll get something to eat at the party and hang out with our friends. Besides, the party will be over in an hour. We've been up here for an hour."

"Okay, I'll get dressed, even though I'd rather stay in bed with you. I never knew staying in bed could be so much fun." Getting out of bed and grabbing my clothes, I dressed quickly.

"I know." He watched me get dressed.

"You want a camera?" I joked.

"Nope, don't need one. I have a photographic memory." He joked back. Walking over to him, I kissed him. We went back to the party and stood next to the guys.

"Where have y'all been for the past hour? The party's been kinda dull without ya." Xander said.

"I think you should think about the question, and you'll know the answer to that one, Xanman."

"Oh, damn, I wish I'd have known it was that kinda party, Will and I wouldn't have been so bored."

"Feel free, but not everyone can. Just my friends and my family can."

"By the way, where is Ms. Calendar?" Willow asked.

"You already know the answer to that, Will."

"Oh, she's getting her swerve on to. You go, Ms. Calendar." Willow joked.

"Please, Will, don't say that. For me, that's as bad as seeing or hearing your parents have sex. You didn't have to hear her and Jamie through the wall."

"They were in the room next door to Angel's?"

"Yup, but we tried to make 'em as uncomfortable as we could. They're still in there and we're out here, so not sure of the quality of the job we did." Angel said acting like the teacher he is.

"Honey, you're not at school, so don't sound like a teacher. It makes me feel all dirty and used." I joked.

"All right. Can I get you a drink? You're not going anywhere tonight so feel free to drink. The gang too. You all can stay the night."

"I think Will and I are just gonna head home after the party. Her mom wouldn't understand." Xander said.

"Okay."

"You can get me a drink."

"What's your poison?"

"Bring me whatever you're having."

"All right." He disappeared into the crowd to get the drinks.

"What wouldn't your mom understand, Will?"

"She wouldn't understand why I'm spending the night at a teacher's house with my friends and boyfriend."

Angel appeared a few minutes later.

"Here you are, milady. A glass of muscadine wine, bottled right here in Alabama, Harpersville, to be precise."

"Thank you." I took a glass from him. I sipped the wine slowly, because a few glasses of this or any liquor, and I'll end up table dancing for anyone with money.

"Hey, Xander, why don't you put on some Sara Evans?"

"Any song in particular?"

"How about; 'I Could Not Ask For More', then, 'Born to Fly'."

"Your wish is my command." He said as the song that was just playing ended.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Angel said in his best Rhett Butler voice again.

"Yes, you may, kind sir." I said as Scarlet O'Hara.

"Why does Miss Scarlet always get all the men?" Linda said as Prissy from 'Gone With The Wind' and pretending to open a fan and fanning herself.

"I think everyone is tired of us acting all the time."

"I know, but we have to stay on top of our game. I mean, we are doing a play at school. How are you coming on your lines?"

"Good. How's this? You run M'lynn's lines for me so I can show you."

"Okay."

"'Shelby really loves you, you know.'"

"'I sure hope so. It cost me sixty bucks to rent this sucker.'"

"'I'm serious.'"

"'So am I. I got the receipt right here.'"

"'Can I say this please? Just don't make any decisions about family…'"

"'I hear what you're sayin.'"

"You really are ready. Check this out. Feed me the lines from the Christmas festival."

"All right. 'Shelby, were you trying to slip away without seeing us?'"

"'Just killing time. Jackson's found a fire arm. We may never see him again.'"

"'I bet your mama's glad you made it home in time for the festival.'" .

"'I wouldn't miss it.'"

"'How 'bout a glass of iced tea? It's the house wine of the south.'"

"'Sure. How's your family?'"

"'Oh, fine. Spud's as outgoing as ever. Louie brought his girlfriend home, and the only nice thing I can say about her is at least all of her tattoos are spelled correctly.'"

"'It's not that bad.'"

"Good job. It's a good thing you remember your lines from last year."

"I know. Remind me next time you are at the house, I'll show you the tape of the performance."

"I'd like that."

The song ended and the next one started. We continued to dance until "Born to Fly" ended. We went back over to our friends and stood there talking until the party was over.

"Hey, guys. This was great. Time to head home now. Let us know when you're having another party." Greg said.

"Sure will, Greg. Next time bring a date."

"Sure will. I didn't see Riley at the party. Any reason why?"

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later. He was at my house earlier. He tried to rape me and Angel beat him pretty bad." I said to Greg, mentally thanking God that no one else was in earshot.

"Oh. Well, at least Angel got there in time."

"I agree."

"Well, see ya at school Monday, guys."

"Yup, you can count on it."

"Been through all that and still coming to school on Monday. Gotta hand it to ya. You're braver than I ever hope to be."

"Thanks, Greg." I hugged him.

"Hey, you only get to hug me." Angel joked. I clung back to him. Everyone else had left, except the guys.

"Bye, Greg."

"Bye, guys. Have a killer rest of your weekend." He joked as he walked out the door.

"I guess I need to explain why I was distant and cold earlier. Well, this isn't easy for me to say, but Riley is in the hospital." I said.

"What? Why? How do you know?" Linda said.

"I know, because it happened in my room. Angel beat him unconscious, because Riley tried to rape me. When y'all dropped me off, I went up to my room to change and talk to Mom about the dance. She left to watch for Angel, and he came in my room, pushed me down onto the bed and kissed me. Luckily, Angel got there before he did."

"Wow! No wonder you were cold and distant. I know I felt the same way after my brother touched me inappropriately." Linda said.

"When did Brandon do that to you?" Sean said.

"A long time ago. Remember one day at school, I was distant and cold, and you guys, Willow and Xander, I mean, wondered why, and I didn't say why. That was the reason why. I felt violated and used. Until I finally realized it wasn't my fault, it was his. He just can't be controlled."

"I'll rip his fucking throat out. No one touches my girl like that, except me." Sean said protectively.

"Baby, it's okay, now. It was so long ago that it doesn't matter any more. It's a distant memory."

"Good, but if he so much as lays a finger on you wrong, I'll rip his damn throat out."

"And I'd help." Angel said.

"I guess we all would. We don't want anything bad to happen to you, Linda. That's a promise. We all love you. Granted, I've only known you for a week, but you all have become the best friends I've ever had. None of my friends in L.A. would kill for me."

"Thanks, guys. You guys are the best."

"Can we stop with the touchy feely type of friendship now? It's making me sick." Xander joked.

"All right, do you two need a ride?"

"Nah, I drove over here, so we're good."

"All right, see y'all tomorrow, or Monday at school?"

"Tomorrow, maybe, but definitely Monday at school."

"Good night, you two. I'm glad y'all had a good time at the party."

"Me, too. I'm sorry for what you had to go through with Riley. At least he's nothing but a distant memory." Willow said hugging me.

"That's right. Angel put that memory to rest for me tonight, twice." I bragged.

"Good god, girl. I'm surprised you can even walk now."

"Well, by in the morning, I probably won't be." I joked.

"You ain't right, girl. You're gonna fit in well here. None of us are right, but you already knew Angel wasn't."

"It must run in the family. You ain't either." I joked.

"Well, I already knew that, but thanks for confirming that." Sean joked.

"Well, we're just gonna go now. We'll see y'all later."

"Bye, y'all."

Willow and Xander left.

"Well, if you would excuse us?"

"All right."

"Did Aunt Jenny and Jamie leave?"

"I'm not sure. We can check."

Walking through the long corridor and standing outside the room they were in, we could tell they were in there. We could hear them moaning.

"God, do they ever come up for air?" Angel joked.

"They're just slaves to the rhythm, like us. In fact…" I attacked his mouth with mine.

"Can't you wait until we are in my room?"

"I'm tired of always doing it in a bed. Let's shake things up a bit."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Follow me."

Walking in his private bathroom, I stood there and stared in awe. It was bigger than my bedroom and bathroom at home combined.

I went over to the shower.

"_Did you bring…_"

"Yup, I'm covered. They're in my pocket. Don't worry."

"Good." Turning on the shower and stripping down, I stepped into the huge glass shower.

"This is a welcome change from always being in bed."

"I know. I agree." Stripping down, grabbing a condom and slipping onto his rigid and beautiful cock, he stepped into the shower with me. Pulling him close to me, I attacked his mouth with mine. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and entered his. Tangling his hands in my hair, he drove me deeper into his mouth. Picking me up and placing me against the wall, he entered me violently. He began a slow pumping rhythm. With each stroke, each thrust, he gained more and more speed, until all rhythm was gone. Putting my hands on his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist, I could feel my own arousal building immensely.

"Oh, good God, baby. That feels so good. Oh, Angel! Don't stop." I moaned.

He kept thrusting, hoping he wouldn't slip.

"BUFFY! Oh, God, baby…" He moaned.

"ANGEL! Yes, me too." I moaned.

Climaxing together, we half screamed and half prayed each other's name. When we finished, he set me back down on the tiled floor.

"Wow! That certainly was a custom change from a bed. We'll have to do that again sometime."

"I agree."

Finishing our shower and wrapping ourselves in some warm towels, we headed back to his room. Getting into his room and tossing the towels aside, we climbed into bed. Turning away from him, I curled around his hard, muscled body. We drifted off to sleep.

Now onto Monday at school, this is gonna be a headache.


	10. Everybody Knows

**Chapter Nine**

**Everybody Knows**

I was walking down the hall at school when Mr. Jacobs stopped me.

"Buffy, may I speak with you in my office, please?"

"Sure. Am I in trouble?" I wondered.

"No, I just want to talk to you in private," We went into his office.

I took a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Buffy, there's a nasty rumour going around that Riley Finn is in the hospital clinging to life. Is this true?"

"Yes sir, it's true."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning."

"Okay, first off, Riley has a major crush on me. Angel and my friends had dropped me off at my house, to change for the party Angel was having after Spring Fling. I went up to my room to change for the party. Angel and Sean were going to pick me up for the party and my mom was downstairs waiting for them. The next thing I know, Riley was coming into my room. He started to threaten me, and then grabbed me. He was about to rape me. I guess my mom overheard the commotion, because Angel appeared and pulled Riley off of me. They started to fight, and Angel got in a pretty hard punch and knocked Riley unconscious. He was angry on my behalf, I mean Riley did attempt to rape me," I told him, making sure I included everything Angel and I had rehearsed that morning.

"Okay. Who did your mom call first?"

"Uncle Spike, but he was at the station and couldn't get there as fast as Angel."

"Why would she call Angel?"

"Because, he's my friend, and he loves me as that. I love him too as a friend. I've only known the gang for two weeks, but they are the best friends I've ever had." I hoped he bought the whole thing.

"Well, I'm letting you and Angel have a week to recover from this."

"Thank you, sir." Turning to leave, thinking the discussion was over, he called me back.

"By the way, it wouldn't be the end of the world if you and Angel were dating. You are close in age. He wouldn't lose his job. I'd actually keep it from getting to the School Board."

"Are you serious?" I said in shock at what I just heard.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"Well, I do have a crush on him, but that's about it. I'd like to date him, but I don't know where he stands." I sent Angel a message.

"_Honey, get to the office now._"

"_Already in the office, but I'll be in Mr. Jacobs's office in a sec._"

"Angel is in the outer office. I'll send for him," Mr. Jacobs said as there was a knock on his door. "Oh, that must be him. Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Jacobs?" I just looked at him like a little school girl with a crush.

"_Baby, don't look at me like that. He'll know._"

"_He thinks I have a crush on you. I have to make it look like I do instead of being in love with you._"

"I'll just get to the point. Teacher/student relationships are forbidden, but if you like Buffy, like she likes you, I'll make the exception and keep it from the School Board."

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs," Angel said. I nodded my thanks to him as well.

"You're most welcome. Don't make me regret this, though. This means no form of PDA in the school. We don't want any of this getting back to the School Board."

"No problem."

"I just hope you'll still do well in your classes," Mr. Jacobs said, giving me a stern look.

"I'm not worried about that. I'll have Angel to help me with my homework."

"Good, you have exams next week."

"I only have one part to pass anyway," I told Mr. Jacobs.

"What part is that?" he asked.

"Science," I said, cringing.

"That was my best subject when I was in school. I can help you. I always won the science fair when I was the only one in the gang competing. Linda whipped my butt every year that she competed. She's a genius. I mean, she did start reading at two years old," Angel told me.

I agreed with Angel on Linda, and then turned to Mr. Jacobs. "When we all pass our exams and graduate, we're all going to the Community College in town, then applying to Alabama after. I want to be a teacher as well."

"Good, we could always use quality teachers. Our English teacher and Science teacher are going to retire in about six or seven years, so you'll probably have jobs as soon you graduate from college. Not many people can say that."

"Thanks, Mr. Jacobs, for everything."

"I'm just glad Riley can't hurt you anymore. And Angel got there in time before he could do serious damage."

We both nodded our heads in agreement, and made our way out of his office. I could feel Angel next to me, his after shave wafting towards me, and it made me want to hug him close, or kiss him like crazy. I could feel him staring at me out of the corner of my eye, and knew he felt the same desperate need as me. We rushed to Study Hall. We just couldn't wait to be together. Upon entering the building, we started to kiss. We were caught up in our heated kisses, until we heard someone clear their throat.

"Be glad I'm not anyone else," Aunt Jenny said.

"Hey." I rushed over to hug her like I hadn't seen her in months.

"What's up? You're all happy this morning."

"Well…"

"What is it? Just spit it out, Buffy."

"The principal knows."

"Knows what?"

"Don't play dumb, Aunt Jenny. He knows." I said cuddling close to Angel.

"Oh, you mean… Oh, no. That's not good. Do you need help clearing out your desk, Angel?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"I wouldn't be."

"I'm good, because I still have a job."

"He let you keep your job?" Aunt Jenny said with a shocked look on her face.

"It's true. Mr. Jacobs called me into his office and asked me questions on how Riley ended up in the hospital. By the way, did you see his idiot friends this morning? I'm sorry, he is a moron. Let's not forget, he did try to rape me," I said cringing from the thought.

"I didn't see them, my love, but don't be so crass about it. Show a little respect, I mean the guy is in the hospital. They're probably there. Have you spoken to Johni about his condition?"

"Okay. If we're around other people, I'll try to be a little more sombre. No, I haven't, but I will tonight. Hopefully, he's in a coma and won't come out."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. At least I'm not going to jail for putting him in the hospital."

"You have Uncle Spike to thank for that."

"I know."

"I never thought I'd like the fact that I had a relative on the force, but thank God for that."

"I know. When he came in and saw me beating Riley, I thought it was all over. Then he told me to continue for a second, I thought I had fallen asleep and dreamed the whole thing," Angel told us.

"I'm just glad you got there in time."

"Me, too. Thanks, Angel," Aunt Jenny hugged him.

"Only I can do that," I joked as I playfully hit her.

"All right, I only came to see if you wanted to see how you were."

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'll let you know in the morning. I still need time to process what happened. I'm not sure I will. I'll probably just block it out. Because of what happened, I probably won't be in class."

"That's fine," Aunt Jenny said leaving.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Am I dreaming, or is Mr. Jacobs really on our side, Angel?"

"No, you're not dreaming. I think he's more interested in covering his own ass, instead of helping us."

"How do you mean?"

"You remember Linda's brother, Brandon?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute alone in a room with him."

"Well, the whole thing about Linda was really a cover up. I'm guessing he did touch her, but…"

"You mean…"

"Mr. Jacobs is cheating on his wife with Linda's younger brother."

"I see the point of him saying it now. He keeps our secret, we keep his."

"Exactly. Another gay person in New Site. Wait, Mr. Jacobs wasn't at the dance Saturday, was he?"

"Nope."

"And Brandon said something about going to hang with friends?"

"Yup."

"It's all starting to come together now. I kinda wish it weren't."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know. I mean, by covering his own ass, he covers ours. The school board won't hear about us, and definitely won't hear about him cheating on his wife with a student as well, not to mention a male student."

"I know. That has scandal written all over it."

"Not to mention, ours too. We are a scandal waiting to happen too. If _The Outlook_ got wind of this, the school board, not to mention Mrs. East would be fit to be tied hearing about a teacher/student and principal/student relationship."

"I see your point. What do we do now?"

"We don't have to do anything. Mr. Jacobs will keep our secret as long as we keep his. We don't want this exposed for our sakes and for Brandon's. He is the innocent in the whole matter," Angel said hugging me. The door to the study hall building opened. Jumping away from Angel, I realized it was only Giles.

"Angel. Buffy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Perhaps, it was the fact that you were very nearly raped."

"Good point, but I'm fine now. Riley can't hurt me, father can't hurt me, and so life is good. I'll even go a step farther. I finished my story I'd been working on."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well, with everything that has happened, I just sort of forgot."

"Well, a promise is a promise. You've got to let me read it."

"I'll let you read it later."

"Good."

"Well, I just came by to check on you, Buffy. I wanted to make sure you were fine. Don't tell your mum about this, but Buffy, I'm in love with your mum."

"Oh, good. If you guys get married, can I call you Dad?" I asked.

"It would be lovely if you called me dad, but only if you want to. At least you like me, that's a start."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have set you guys up."

"That's the truth."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Just don't let the principal catch you at it," Giles said, making his way out.

"Oh, he knows."

"What?" he asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, Mr. Jacobs knows about us. We told him."

"Angel, are you going home right now?"

Angel let out a deep chuckle. "Everyone wants to know if I've lost my job. No, I haven't. I'm still a teacher. If you can call me that, I only took this gig, because the last one quit suddenly, and Mr. Jacobs was in a bind to hire someone. I figured it would give me teaching experience. If you won't tell anyone, I'll tell you why he's keeping it a secret."

"I told you men like to gossip." Angel just raised his eyebrow at that comment.

"Tell me, please. Why is he keeping your secret, or do I already know?"

"You probably already know, but I'll tell you anyway. You know Brandon?"

"Yes, Linda's younger brother. What about him?"

"Well, Mr. Jacobs will keep our secret if we keep his, and his is a helluva secret."

"Wait, you don't have to say another word, I think I've got it. He's sleeping with Brandon, isn't he?"

"Yup, he sure is. You weren't at the dance, were you?"

"Actually, I was there for the first part, why?"

"Did you see Mr. Jacobs?"

"No, why?" Giles asked.

"Well, when we were over at Linda's picking her up for the dance, Brandon said something about hanging out with some friends," Angel told Giles.

"He very well could have been."

"According to Linda yesterday, their mom called all his friends and he wasn't with any of them Saturday night," Angel explained.

"Yes, and? You're case is all circumstantial."

"Coupled with the fact that Mr. Jacobs wasn't pissed off that we were dating, I think it's pretty open and shut. That's just my opinion. You know what they say about opinions. Opinions are like assholes, everybody's got one and sometimes they stink."

"Good one, Angel," I told him, letting out a small chuckle.

"Thanks, baby."

"Well, I'll keep my ear to the ground and see what I can dig up. You two, be good."

"We plan on it," I joked falling deeper into Angel's arms.

"Bye, Giles."

"Goodbye, you two." Giles said leaving.

"What should we do now?"

Without thinking, I took off my shirt.

"Buffy, baby, the door isn't locked."

"Well, it makes it more interesting. Now, you gotta catch me. "

I darted out of his reach again and again. Finally, he caught me, ending our game of cat and mouse.

"You'll pay for that," he said, taking me into his arms and teasing my nipples though the lacy material of my bra with his hands. I melted into his sweet touch. Reaching behind me, he unhooked my bra. He dangled it in front of me, as I shyly closed my arms to cover my nude form.

"Angel, I'm in the middle of a room. What if the principal came in here and saw me topless? What do you think he would say?"

"I think he would just stand there staring at how beautiful you look."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but how about we shut up."

"Sounds good to me," I growled running into his office and shutting the door. With the bolt of a latch, I toyed with him a little.

"Honey, let me in."

"No, you hurt my feelings about being a smart-ass."

"I was only joking honey. I like my girls to be smart-asses like that. Saves me from doing it."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, I do. I'm not just saying that so you'll open the door. I really do like it."

"Well, okay. Get in here," I told him, unlocking the door.

"It's about damn time."

"It still hurt a little."

"Aww, poor baby, will this help?" Angel lowered his warm lips to one of my hard nipples.

"Oh, God, Angel. What are you doing? I'm still mad at you." Either not listening or not caring, he continued to kiss my breasts.

"Angel, don't. I'm really mad and hurt by the things…"

Lightly nibbling on my nipple, I forgot everything.

"Oh, god, don't stop."

Stopping, he said, "What happened to 'No, I'm sill mad.'"

"Fuck, just keep kissing me like that."

"All right."

Losing what little anger I had left in me, I pushed his head onto my breast, harder.

"Stop, please. Angel. Stop."

"I thought you wanted to."

"I do, but you have on too many clothes," I whined.

Slipping off his shirt, he looked deep into my forest green eyes. Leaning in, I kissed his chest. Slipping my hand into his pants, I gently gripped his hardening member. I slid my hand along the length, he growled at the pleasure I caused.

"Oh, baby. Oh, shit. You keep that up, and I'll have to fuck you hard again," he growled.

"Does that feel good?"

"Oh, God, baby, does it ever," he growled low and seductive. Never taking my hand from his pants, I kept stroking his hard length.

"I can't take anymore. Oh God, Buffy. Please, I need…"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Doing as I was told, I got up and sat in the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"You said stop."

"I see how it is now, you little tease. You get me going and then just stop right before I come in your pretty little hand, is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"No, it's not. Take off your pants."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take off your pants," he growled low and sinister like.

"All right." I did as I was told.

Propping myself on my hands and knees, I wiggled my butt at him playfully.

"That's it. You're going to get it, you little tease."

Shedding his pants, he grabbed a condom from his pocket and slipped it on his hard cock. Sitting on the floor, I crawled over to him and straddled him, impaling myself on his magnificent length. Teasing him, I slid all the way up his cock and slammed back down again.

"You're not going to start that again, are you?"

"Yes, I thought you liked it."

"Not when I'm half crazed. Your hand was enough torture," he groaned through gritted teeth.

"All right." Getting off him, I laid back on the floor. Entering me, he sighed and moaned. He started out hard and only got harder.

"Oh, God, Angel, yes, faster," I cried out.

Speeding up, I could feel my own arousal building with every thrust.

"Yes, Angel. Don't stop. I'm close," I moaned.

"Oh, no. Can't have you coming after you teased me like that."

He slowed and eased his rhythm, making me groan in disappointment.

"Oh, come on. Please let me," I whined.

"Well, since you asked so nice." Speeding up his thrust, I came almost instantly. That pushed him over the edge too.

"Oh, God, Buffy, you feel so good. Oh, Buffy," Angel moaned through gritted teeth.

"Oh God, Angel. Yessss," I hissed.

Climaxing together, we didn't realize that the study hall door was opening.

"Guys, are you in here?" Sean yelled.

"Damn, they sure know how to ruin a good time. I didn't even get to kiss you in unmentionable places yet."

"I know."

Getting up and getting dressed, we joined the guys.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were in here," Sean said.

"Honey, we knew they were in here, or at least I knew. I'm a ninja. I know and hear everything."

"Are you insulting my non-ninja ways?" Sean asked, a little pout blooming on his lips. Linda leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Buffy I was meaning to ask, have you attempted anything besides the thought reading." Linda asked.

"The thought reading is a soulmate thing, but besides that we've been doing some dream projection."

"Have you guys actually done it?" Sean asked.

"Yes, well attempted it. We haven't really succeeded in anything yet," I told them.

_"Baby do you think it would work if we attempted it now?"_

_"I don't know. But we'll never know if we don't try."_

"_I want you to bring me across the threshold._"

"_All right._"

I excused myself from Linda and Sean, and slipping into a bathroom, I sat and waited for Angel. When he came in the bathroom, I was asleep.

"Aw, so cute. She's sleeping." He paused, and stared at me. "Let's see if I can tune into her dreams."

-------------

_I was in my bedroom. Mom was out with Giles. Mentally kicking myself, I knew I shouldn't have watched that horror movie. I lay on my bed, in a sheer nightgown, and no underwear. My bathroom door opened slowly and a large shadow loomed out from the door frame. _

_"What do you want with me?" I whimpered._

_"I won't kill you. I can't."_

_"Huh?"_

_The realization hit me: it wasn't a monster, it was Angel._

_"Angel?"_

_"Yes, my love?"_

_"What's wrong with your face? It's all distorted."_

_Running to my closet door, he looked into the mirror. He was a vampire._

_"I'm a vampire. This is new and...Interesting."_

_"Come here," I whispered._

_He did as he was told. Lying on the bed beside me, he bent down and bit the strong artery in my neck. With his fangs in my neck, I climaxed hard. Clutching his head, I pushed him harder onto my neck, screaming his name._

_"Oh, God, Angel."_

_"You like that?"_

With that last remark, I bolted awake.

"That was a new one," he smirked.

"Yeah, it was. I don't think I want that one again. That was a little too scary."

"I agree."

"But it was kind of thrilling, in a good way."

"It turned you on?" he questioned.

"I'm sick, I need help," I joked.

"Yeah, you do need help, but not professional help. I have a little something for that."

"That's no little thing."

"I meant my loving arms and some alone time."

Taking me in his arms, he planted tender kisses on my cheek, eyelids, neck, earlobe, and finally my lips. Sliding his hand down the front of my pants, I shivered at his cool touch.

"Oh, yes, baby. Oh, god."

He drives me crazy sometimes. His hand was cool as he massaged my heated core. With each flick of his fingers, I could feel my own arousal building. The pleasure he created was so good that I thought I would have to scream out my release.

"Oh, dear God, that feels good. I want…no I need you to do it the other way. I need to feel your mouth on me," I moaned.

He put his palm in the middle of my stomach, and pressed me against the wall of the bathroom. He pulled my pants and panties down, and lifted up one of my legs, and pressed it over his shoulder for easy access. Toying with every cell, he brought me to the brink and slowly brought me back down again. He continued to toy with me three more times. Finally he showed me some mercy and he brought me across. Helping me ride the orgasmic waves to shore, he pumped two fingers into my entrance, making my hips jump in the process.

"_Oh, my god, Angel. That feels so good. Don't stop." _

I sighed in pleasure, and when Angel stood up, I wrapped him up in a giant bear hug, snuggling close to him to show my appreciation. The rest of the day flew by. Mostly unproductive, it left me dreading the end result, and the fact that I would have to see Riley at the hospital.


	11. Graduation Day

**Chapter Ten**

**Graduation Day**

I know I jumped ahead, but nothing has happened. Ashley moved here and became a close friend. She became good friends with us. We set her up with a guy named Jason. . Horseshoe Bend football team beat their rival, Clay County for the first time, ever. Linda's cousin Keith was the first one out on the field after the victory, waving the Horseshoe Bend flag. We had another big party after the monster win. Mom and I have been busy planning her wedding. She even asked Johni to be a bridesmaid, as a joke, of course. He's going walk her down the aisle. Pawpaw died last year, and seeing as how Mawmaw always did everything he did, she died a month later. I'm glad I had Angel there for me. Sean graduated the precious year with a GPA of 3.9. We all miss him at school. Today is Graduation Day. Angel quit his job. We're all going to Central Alabama Community College in the fall. Uncle Johni and Uncle Spike are getting ready to move to Massachusetts, so they can get married.

"Buffy. Buffy, wake up." I could hear Angel practically shouting to wake me up.

"What is it, baby?" I asked drowsily.

"It's our last day of school."

"I can't believe it. The last fourteen years of school of dragged on and on. I'm ready to be done with high school. This is the first day of the rest of our lives. Wow, I just sounded so corny."

"I thought it was cute and spot on."

"Thanks."

Mom knocked on my door, "You guys up yet?"

"Yeah, Mom, we're up."

"Don't want to be late for your last day of school!"

"No, wouldn't want that. Whoa, déjà vu."

"What's that, my love?"

"Mom said the same exact thing to me last year when we moved here, about my first day of school. That seems like a lifetime ago."

"I know, baby, but look at it this way, if she came in here, at least she wouldn't get the shock of her life. I mean, we are dressed. Sort of."

"Yeah, we are. I'll get the shower ready."

Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the shower. Walking back into the room, Uncle Spike came in with Uncle Johni in toe.

"Hi guys, what's the problem?" I greeted them.

"Buffy, there's just no easy way to do this. Where were you and Angel between the hours of 11:30 PM and 12:30 AM last night?" Uncle Spike began his police interrogation.

"Don't I need a lawyer for this?" I joked.

"No, time for jokes, Little Bit. Where were you?"

"We were at the Spirit's Haven with Mom, Giles, Willow, Xander, Linda, Sean, Ashley and Jason. Why?"

"Can anyone else verify that?"

"Mr. Callahan and his wife were there, and the bartender. I remember that Mr. Callahan and his wife stood at our table and talked to Giles a little, so they can vouch for us. Why?"

"Riley was murdered last night."

"I told the Spiky last night when I reported it last night that it wasn't you all. I was working on Riley's floor and saw who did it."

"Who, Uncle Johni?"

"His girlfriend, Karin Ramsey."

"That's the girl he took to 'Spring Fling' last year. I know that girl. I hate that girl. She hates us all, especially Linda."

"Why?"

"When they were in Kindergarten, there was a class trip. I'll tell you later. Then in third grade, Karin and Lindsey got her back. Believe me, if she goes down for murder, I wouldn't't give a rat's ass about it. I loathe that girl."

"Okay. I believe you guys."

"Was Lindsey there? Could she maybe be an accessory to murder? I mean, criminals do run in her family. Her mom did rob Alliant Bank in town."

"Yeah, she was there." Uncle Johni told us.

"Yes, we're rid of the president and vice president of the Bitch Patrol."

"'Bitch Patrol'?" They questioned.

"That's what we all call them, us and Linda and her other best friend Tammy."

"Oh, well. I just wanted to make sure you two had an alibi and that Johni wasn't covering for you two. You guys need to get ready. We'll be in the front row tonight with your mom, Jenny, Jamie, Giles, and Angel here."

"It's cool. You're just doing your job. I love you guys. Congrats on the promotion, Uncle Spike."

"Thanks."

"It won't be the same when you guys leave."

"We'll be back. You can count on that."

"We'll see you both later."

"Bye, you two."

They left as I went into the bathroom. Stripping off what little clothing I had on, I stepped into the shower. Standing under the shower head, I let the relaxing water, cascade over my tired and overworked muscles. Angel and I had been going at it like rabbits the last few weeks. The water rejuvenated ever cell in my body. Just than Angel walked into the bathroom.

"You haven't started the party without me, have you?"

"No. No more," I moaned, "I'm so tired. We have been animals the past week."

"I know. Fun, huh?" he smirked at me.

"Yeah, but this has warped my fragile little mind. Not to mention, my body is tired and overworked."

"How about a massage?"

"You read my mind."

Placing his gorgeous and very sexy hands onto my shoulders, he began to work the knots out of my tired and achy muscles. He always knows what buttons to push to make me feel better.

"_I still can't believe he's all mine. I mean, he can have anyone. What does he see in me?_"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You didn't read my thoughts?"

"Yes, but I was being polite. I am yours. I'm not a well thought out dream that you're going to wake up from. I'm real and here, massaging the knots from your very sexy shoulders."

Spinning around to face him, I kissed him hard and deep. Parting his lips with my tongue, I rubbed his tongue. When we finally broke apart from the kiss, I turned my attention back to finishing our shower, so we could get to school on time. Afterwards, we dressed and headed downstairs to find that Mom had already set the table and fixed our plates with breakfast.

"Mom, this looks great. I can't wait to eat. I've worked up such an appetite the last few weeks. Angel has been teaching me some basic moves so I can defend myself."

"Good, at least the Riley debacle won't happen again."

"That reminds me, Riley is dead."

We sat silent for a second.

"How and when did he die?" Mom asked.

"Last night at 11:30. While we were at the club."

"How convenient."

"It was Karin."

"The girl from school that doesn't like you or your friend Linda. You never told me why she doesn't't like Linda."

"I didn't?"

"No, you didn't."

"To make a long story short, Linda is a klutz and things happen. They just don't like Linda. She and Lindsey are the president and vice president of the 'Bitch Patrol'."

"'Bitch Patrol'?" Mom questioned.

"It's what we call the popular girls who hate us. A lot of them are okay, and talk to us sometime. It's just a select few that are in it though. There's this one girl that hangs out with them named Blair that's really cool. She's always been nice to us, and she's also a year younger than us. There are others that are mean to us, but the majority of them are really nice. A lot of the popular guys like us too. I'm not sure that the murder rap will stick though."

"Why, baby?"

"Angel and I know why. Karin is the mayor's daughter."

"Sweetie, it doesn't't matter if she's the president's daughter, the rap will stick. From what I've heard, criminals just run in the Faulk family."

"I said the same thing to Uncle Spike and Uncle Johni."

Upon finishing breakfast, I ran upstairs and grabbed one of my guitar cases and headed out. In about ten minutes, we had picked up the guys, including Sean, and made it to school. Jumping out of the jeep, we sat in the patch of grass in front of the study hall room and just enjoyed the sunshine and our last day of school. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Little bit?"

"Yeah, Uncle Spike. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to school to arrest Karin and Lindsey."

"Can I be there for this? I want to be there."

"That's why I called you, so you could be there. It's going to go down in the commons area."

"We'll be there in five minutes. Where are you?"

"At the station. I'll be there in five minutes too."

"Thanks for the heads up Uncle Spike. Love you."

"Love you too, Little Bit. Bye."

"Bye." Folding the phone, I put it back in my pocket.

"Who was that, my love?"

"Uncle Spike. It's all about to come down. We've got to high-tail it to the commons area."

"Why?"

"Karin and Lindsey are going to be arrested there."

Angel whistled, "Guys, Spike is going to arrest Lindsey and Karin. We don't want to miss that one. Let's go."

Upon standing, we ran to the closest door to the building. We got to the commons area in about three seconds.

When we got in there and took our seats, I looked around and didn't't see them. Upon looking up at the door, I saw them walk in, smugly. As soon as I saw them, I smiled the little half smile that I see Angel with all the time. Looking over at him, he was smiling the same way.

"What are you so damned happy about?"

"I'm thinking at least they annoy us anymore."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. I love you."

Karin and Lindsey crossed the commons area to where we were.

"I'm sorry to hear that you won't be back next year. I was looking forward to taking your class, and maybe being your girlfriend." Karin said.

"Would you just go back to your seat and leave us alone. We're tired of you messing with us. Can't a girl sit with her boyfriend and not be bugged."

"You're dating Angel? Honey, you can't handle a man like Angel. Let me know when you're ready for the big leagues." Karin walked off.

Jumping out of my seat, I was going to kick the shit out of her, until I saw Uncle Spike come through the big glass doors. I began to smile again as Karin looked back at me.

"What's she so damned happy about?"

"Beats the hell out of me. Let's just sit down." They took their seats.

Walking over to them, Uncle Spike said, "Karin Ramsey. Lindsey Faulk?"

"That's us. What do you want?"

"Turn around, and put your hands behind your back."

"What is going on?"

"Karin Ramsey, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Riley Finn. Lindsey Faulk, I'm placing you under arrest for being an accessory to murder. You both have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the court will appoint one at no charge. Do you understand the rights as I have read them to you?"

"It'll never stick. My father's the mayor of New Site."

"It doesn't't matter if he's the president of the United States, it'll stick. We have a witness."

"Who?"

"My fiancée. Johni Calendar. Oh, you forgot that he worked at the hospital. Let's see if I have it right, Lindsey, you were just along for the ride. Karin was the real mastermind behind this. Karin, you hated Riley because he would never love you the way he loved Buffy, so when you found out he nearly raped Buffy, you went off the deep end, and thought if I can't have him no one will. Then you found out he was in the hospital, in a coma, when he came out, you killed him."

"That's ridiculous. We were at the club last night. We saw Buffy and Angel."

"Were they alone?"

"Of course they were. They couldn't risk anyone figuring out they were dating."

"I'm hauling your asses downtown. I know you're lying about being at the club."

"How?"

"They weren't alone. Ashley, Jason, Linda, Sean, Giles, Joyce, Jamie, and Jenny were all there."

"We were there, honest."

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." Taking them out to his squad car, he loaded them in and took them to the jail downtown, to await transfer to the county jail in Dadeville, and then to the women's prison in Wetumpka.

"That was really cool. I hate her. If she hates my new friends, then I hate her." Ashley said clinging to Jason.

"I hear you, Ashley. I'm glad you moved here. At least Linda, Willow and I are not the only 'normal' girls here now."

"Thanks, Buffy. If you had said I was normal, normal I would have been offended, but when people call me weird, I take it as a compliment."

"I wasn't always crazy, you know. It started when my parents got divorced, and I started writing, which was about a year ago."

"Yeah, but normalcy is overrated. It's a lot more fun being 'normal'. Normal is abnormal, and abnormal is normal, ironic huh?"

"So true."

"Well, that's done. Let's go back to the study hall room."

"Good."

Walking out of the main building, we went back to the study hall room. There wasn't any teaching going on. Most people didn't even show up today, except the seniors. If they had not shown up, they couldn't come tonight. Don't ask me that question. I don't know why. I don't make the rules.

"What are we going to do today?" Angel leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"After graduation, I got a flyer in the mail about a rave in Auburn. I thought we could go to that and get our party on. I can bring all my friends."

"Is your mom really going to let you go to that?"

"She doesn't know about it. You really think I'm going to let my mom know I got an invite to the hottest rave of the year. Hell, no. She'd kill me if she knew I was planning on going to a rave. She thinks we're having a party at your place. She knows to call me on my cell if something goes down. Let's go inside. I need to be with you right now."

"Alright. I need to be with you too."

Telling the guys nothing, we went inside. As soon as we got in the office, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Angel? Is Buffy there with you?"

"Yes, ma'am, she is, hang on," Angel turned to me and said, "Buffy, it's your mom."

Taking the phone from him I said, "Hey Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You got a letter from you dad. I didn't open it. What time should I expect you home to get ready for graduation?"

"Let's see." Looking at the clock on Angel's desk, it said 9:30 AM.

"It's 9:30 AM. I'll be home at 12:45 PM. It's a half day. The last day usually is. We've got to drop the guys off first, and then Angel and I will be there."

"All right, just checking. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, he said, "What will we do until then?"

"I've got an idea or two."

Leaning in, I kissed him with a fiery passion. Slipping my hand beneath the waistband of his pants, I gripped his hard cock. As I started stroking in a smooth rhythm, he growled deep in his chest.

Grabbing my arm he said, "Don't. You'd better not. I don't want to be teased, not today."

Stopping my actions, I got off him and sat on the floor.

Looking in his eyes, "Bathroom, now!" he growled.

Getting up, I ran to the bathroom. Getting in there, I locked the door and toyed with him.

"Baby, Let me in."

"No."

"I said, let me in."

"Well, okay."

Getting off the toilet, I unlocked the door. When he came in the bathroom, I hugged him.

"What's that for?"

"Just telling you how glad I am that you're not a well thought out dream, and how much I love you."

Pulling a condom out of his pocket and taking off his pants and boxers, he stood in front of me, looking as sexy as ever. Ripping open the condom, he sheathed his sexy length. Taking off my pants and panties, he placed my legs around his waist and placed my back against the wall for leverage. Letting out a sigh, he made me melt into his embrace. Moving in and out in an agonizing rhythm, he toyed with me a little. When he felt I was tiring of the games, he sped up the pace a little. In no time, he was coming.

"Oh, god, Buffy. Yes, that's it. Oh, dear god. I…"

The climatic waves rolled through him like a tsunami.

"Man, Buff, that had to be the most intense one yet."

"I'm glad you liked it. I've yet to experience it."

"All right, get on the floor."

Doing as I was told and taking the rest of my clothes off, I laid on the floor. Lying on top of me, he leaned in and kissed me tenderly. Letting my hands lazily wander over his body, they finally settled in his thick, brown, spiky hair. Moving suddenly, he began to kiss the strong artery in my neck. Melting, I pushed his head farther onto my neck. I began to squirm a little, because the sensitive nub of nerves nestled between the lips of my sex had begun to throb. Biting my lower lip, I stifled my moans of disapproval. I was ready for a climax, but he continued to toy with me, as I had him earlier in the office. Moving again, he settled at my breasts. Snagging a nipple, he roughly sucked on the pale, pink tip, making the throbbing between my legs worsen. Bucking against him wildly and wanting relief from the throbbing, I tried to position my body just the right way to make myself climax against his incredibly hard body. When he felt my actions, he abandoned the nipple and dove into my wet heat. Sucking, licking, and nibbling, I melted farther into him. In about three seconds, I was feeling a tsunami of a climax.

"Oh, god, Angel. That's heavenly. Oh, Jesus. I'm there. Oh, yes, baby." I quietly moaned.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally finished my climax.

"That's the best yet, like you said, baby."

"Yep, let's get dressed and join the guys outside. Sean has a surprise for Linda."

"What kind of surprise?"

"He's going to pop the question."

"Really?"

"Yep. We don't want to miss that one."

"What an exciting day! First Karin and Lindsey get arrested for killing Riley, and now Sean's going to propose to Linda. Can this day get any better?"

"_I'd better not think that. She'll know I'm cheating on her._" Angel thought throwing me off the scent. I just ignored it.

Joining the guys outside, Angel sat in the grass. I sat next to Willow and Ashley.

"Since Angel and Buffy are back, I'm going to do what I need to do."

Taking a little box out of his pocket and taking a knee, he said, "Linda, you already know I love you more than anything in this world. Without you, I'd truly be dead, living life as an animated corpse. What I'm trying to say is, Linda, love of my life, life of my heart, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Sean, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes. Yes. A million times yes, I love you too!"

"Welcome to the family, Linda. I also have something to do. Buffy, I'm so glad you moved here."

"If you're so glad to have me in your life, then why are you cheating on me?"

"You read my thoughts. I knew you would. I thought that so you wouldn't catch onto my real surprise. Buffy, I love you too much to cheat on you."

"Listen to him, Buffy. He's telling you the truth. He may be my brother, but I'd never lie for him, no matter what the cost."

"Okay, get to the point."

"I love you! The reason I led you to believe I was cheating on you is: I didn't want you to catch on. Buffy, I love you more than anyone else in this world. Without out you, I'd also be dead, doomed to live a meaningless existence throughout eternity. Buffy, holder of my heart, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

"So, you're really not cheating on me? It was an act so I'd be surprised when you did this?"

"Yes! Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm also speechless. Yes, I'll marry you. I'd be happy to be Mrs. Angelus William O'Daniel."

"Hey, hey, let's not use the full name."

"You're name is Angelus?" Ashley questioned.

"Yes, my parents were smoking something when they named me. They say Angelus is a family name. My Grandfather's name was Angelus, and his grandfather before him, and so forth and so on."

"Angel, I'm honored that you want me to be your wife."

"Believe it, baby. I wonder what your mom's going to say."

"Nothing. Remember, she likes you. It's my Dad that doesn't't. Remember last year, he jumped on a plane and came to kill you."

"Oh, yeah. Don't remind me."

"Ok, done." Leaning in, I kissed him.

Angel sent me a message, "_Do you think we can slip away?_"

"_I think we can try._"

When we thought we wouldn't be noticed, we got up and went inside, shutting the others out with the bolt of a latch. Rushing into the office, we couldn't wait to just be alone.

"We have to talk, Angel."

"What's up, baby?"

"I was really hurt by your thoughts earlier."

"You were? I only wanted to throw you off the scent of the real surprise. If it hurt you, I'm sorry."

"You really hurt my feelings by those idle thoughts."

"I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

The outer door opened, and thinking it was one of the guys, I didn't pay it much mind. When I looked at the door of the office, I saw the one person I never thought I would see. Darla, Angel's ex.

"Hello, Angelus."

"Darla, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come home. I couldn't get a deal, so I wanted to come home to you."

"You've been gone for four years. How do you expect to find me unattached and still waiting for you?"

"I thought you would be. I mean, we are in love."

"No, we aren't. I need to introduce you to my fiancée. Darla, this is Buffy. Buffy, this isn't anything but a distant memory, my ex-girlfriend, Darla."

"I'd say nice to meet you, but I don't like people who want to break us up."

"Angelus, I still love you. I still want you."

"Well, I don't want you anymore. I have found my soulmate."

"How about you let the door hit you in the ass on your way back out of town?"

"This isn't over, you little bitch. Angelus wants a real woman to satisfy him. That isn't you. He told me I was the best he's ever had."

"Let's see why that was. Hmm, maybe, you were his first. He had nothing to compare it to. Now, he's got something to compare it to, and he says I'm the best."

"Oh, really. And you would know this through what?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Well, we did it all. There wasn't anything we didn't do."

"Okay, that's it. I'm tired of your lies. You've got to go, Darla. We had a thing once, and now it's over. I'm with Buffy now. I love her more than life itself. There's nothing you can say or do to pull me away from her. So leave now. I have nothing left to say to you."

"I'm leaving. Like I said, this isn't over."

"I'm tired of hearing those three words."

"I know, honey. It's going to be okay." He comforted me. Holding me in his arms, he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. Darla got mad and stormed out.

"I don't like hearing that. The last time I heard that was last year when…"

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that. Riley is dead. Karin and Lindsey have been arrested for his murder. I'm always going to be here for you."

"I'm glad. I love you. I'm glad you want me to be your wife."

"I love you too. Don't worry. I'll be with you night and day now."

"I've been meaning to ask, when did you get your tattoo?"

"Right after I graduated. I wanted something unique to me, and that's what I ended up with."

"Since we are going to Auburn tonight, I thought we could go to the Voodoo Needle and I could get a couple of tattoos as well."

"What are you going to get?"

"One like yours with my first initial. Then one on my upper arm, the same symbol except the talons will be holding a bleeding heart with your initial in it."

"Oh, that will be pretty cool. I've never known a girl who wanted to do that."

"Well at least you can't get into trouble now. I am eighteen."

"So true."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Angel mentioned the time. It was time to go home.

"Baby, you ready to go home?"

"Yep, I sure am. I'm anxious to see this letter my father sent me."

"I hope it's good and not bad. The restraining order was up a few days ago."

"I'm not worried about it. He probably sent me some money for graduation. At least it will help pay for my tattoos."

"I'll pay for that. You just save your money for when we get to the rave."

"Good point. Having a good time, well it's not cheep."

"I'm sure the guys will want to get their party on, like us."

Walking outside and jumping into the jeep, we dropped the gang off first and headed home. It was 12:45 when we finally arrived at my house.

"Buffy, is that you, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's us."

"Good. What are you about to do?"

"Probably crash until grad."

"Okay. Oh, here's the letter you received."

"Thanks, Mom." I hugged her.

Opening the letter I pulled it out, along with a check for a thousand dollars.

The letter read, "Dear Buffy, sorry I can't be there for your graduation, but I don't want to upset you on this special occasion. You know I love you more than anything else in this world. That was the only reason I came up there last year, to make sure your boyfriend wasn't hurting you. I don't want to go on for too long, so I'll end this letter now. I'll try to call you on graduation day to see how you are. Remember, I love you. Love, Father."

"That's sweet of him. He said that he's going to call. He explained why he came up here last year. He only wanted to make sure Angel wasn't hurting me. He even sent me a check for a thousand dollars."

"That was nice of him. That reminds me, I also have something for you. I just hope it doesn't outdo your father. Since you got your license last week, here." She handed me a set of keys. "I parked it in Jenny's driveway so you wouldn't notice it."

"Mom, are you serious?"

"It's not a new car, but it's something you can drive to college, if you want or just to hang out at Angel's when you don't want to walk."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you so much. Everyone is still coming tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing my only daughter's graduation. I'll be right there, cheering my head off. You may not graduate head of the class, but I'm so proud that you are graduating." Mom hugged me.

Rushing out the front door and over to Aunt Jenny's house, I saw the car Mom had bought for me. It was a 1998 Ford Explorer, deep crimson in color and tan interior. It was beautiful.

"This yours?" Angel came up behind me and placed his arms around me.

"I guess so. Mom is the coolest. It's not new, but it's cool. It's an Alabama color. At least when we go to college there, it won't be orange or blue. We might get beat up for that."

"So true."

"You want to try it out?"

"What did you have in mind, baby?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could drive up to 'lover's lane'?"

"I like that idea. Let's go. Do you want me to drive or do you want to?"

"I don't care who drives, as long as we get there."

We got in the car, Angel in the passenger seat, and me in the drivers. Hey it is my car, after all.

"All right, hang on. You're in for a helluva ride."

We headed out to route 5, better known as 'lover's lane'. It didn't't take long to get there. We don't have a whole lot of town here, and I like it that way.

Parking the car, I said, "This is nice. I have you all to myself, no interruptions, no Mom, no friends. We should come here more often."

"We shouldn't even be here right now. If the cops see us, we'll be in trouble."

"We're not here for that. We're just out for a ride in my new car. Just hanging out, nothing more. There's not going to be any sexual stuff going on."

"Okay. Since you have a ride now, we will. We won't have to take mine anymore. If the guys see it, they'll know we're here. They see yours; they might not know it's us."

"I don't know. Me, keeping my present a secret for long might take some work."

"You keeping a secret for any length of time will be work." Angel said, jokingly.

"You shut up." Not waiting for him to shut up, I leaned in and kissed him.

"Was I saying something?"

"Don't know," I murmured, more intent on kissing him still.

"What?"

"Don't care."

"Stop that," he lightly demanded.

"Don't count on it." I finished acting like the smart ass he loved.

"Stop it. It's my turn to be the smart ass."

"Spoil my fun." I pouted sticking my bottom lip out a little.

"Look at that lip. Going to get it." Leaning in, he nibbled on my bottom lip. Taking my lips in his, he kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. Breaking the kiss, I looked out my windshield and enjoyed the beautiful Alabama countryside. The rolling hills and deep valleys made the day seem perfect. Beautiful blues, pinks, reds, yellows, oranges and lavenders mixed to make a perfect sky. It wasn't sunset yet, but you couldn't't tell it by the sky. Sometimes time flies when I'm with Angel, and other times it's like time stops and it's just us. It's almost like we're the only two people left on Earth.

"I guess it's time for me to get ready for graduation now. We'd better high-tail it home. Mom'll get worried."

"You didn't tell her about the rave, did you?"

"Nope. Sure didn't. I don't think she'd like it if I was going to something like that. She didn't like me going to The Raven back in LA. So I think it's safe to say that not telling her is a good thing."

"Feeling a big 'Oh, yeah' coming on right about now. At least your dad sent you some money for graduation. What time is it?"

"It's about 4:30. Why?"

"I thought we could go to the bank and get that cashed for tonight."

"Okay. Let's go."

Getting to the bank, I went inside and cashed the check dad had sent me. Climbing back into the car, we headed home. The graduation ceremonies went by like a flash of light. Now it's time to get our party on. I just hope it's not too crazy.


	12. Getting Our Party On

**Chapter Eleven**

**Getting Our Party On**

It's hard to believe that I'm out of high school now, but I am. There has been so much going on this year. We are heading to the rave. Time to get out party on.

"Where is this rave?"

"The directions are on the flyer." I handed the flyer to Angel. He sped up.

"Whew, if there was a tenth gear, I'd be in it."

"All right, we get it. The car goes fast. Can you slow down now?"

"I've got the radar on. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, but the rave doesn't start until eight. We've got a little time."

"Do you know how far away that thing is? We'll be lucky if we make it there by morning."

"With the way you're driving, baby, I'll be lucky to be anywhere in the morning." I put my hand on Angel's hard, rigid thigh.

"_There'll be time for that later. Trust me._" Angel sent me a message.

"_Good, I can't wait. It's gonna be loads of fun. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have told you about it. Don't forget the password. I know it sounds dumb, but you gotta weed out the crazies._"

"_I know how to do the mattress mambo._"

"_Baby, I'm serious._"

"_I know Kung Fu._"

"_Thank you._"

"How much farther? It's incredibly boring with no talking, no music, no nothing." Xander whined.

"We're almost there. Make out with Willow until we get there."

"That's a plan. Come here, you." Xander growled at Willow, while she giggled.

I sent a message to Angel, "_I wish we could._"

"_Babe, there'll be time enough when we get to the rave for us to do that._"

"I can't believe I'm on my way to a rave. I also can't believe that I got some tattoos tonight. Mom's gonna freak when she sees these. Eh, I don't fucking care what she thinks. I mean I am eighteen now. She can't dictate my life anymore."

"So true, so true."

"I'm gonna have to have that printed on a shirt for you. Every time I turn around, you're saying it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true, bro. You say that all the time."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do." I argued.

"No, I don't."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Shit, you tricked me, you little tease."

"I know. I love to trick and tease you."

"I know you do."

Clicking on the radio, I knew I'd better get my country fix while I can. They're not gonna be playing country where we're going. My favorite song came on the radio.

"Oh, man, I love this song. It's my favorite."

While the song played, I sang along with it.

"We've never heard you sing before, Buffy."

"You haven't?"

"Nope."

"I have. Sometimes, I wish she'd shut up." Mock punching Angel, he rubbed his arm like it hurt.

"He was kidding. He's always telling me that I'm a good singer. I don't see it. I just play guitar and write."

"I think you have a beautiful voice, my love." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

At 9:15, Angel turned down 'This ain't it' road. It's a country thing. The rave wasn't far now. In the silence of the warm Alabama night, you could hear the drumbeats of the techno music that was supplied.

Clicking off the radio, I said, "Did anyone notice the name of this road?"

"No. We usually don't notice those things. Why?" Xander said.

"It was kinda funny. 'This ain't it' road."

"'This ain't it'? How do we know if it is?"

"No, you dunce. The name of the road is 'This ain't it'."

"Oh, funny. The perfect place for a rave. If the cops see this road, they won't think it's the right road."

"Nah, I think they'll know."

"How?"

"The drumbeats are a dead give away."

"You're all thinking I'm going to say that thing, but I'm not. I'll just say I know that's right." Angel said.

"Let's all just shut up. We're almost to the rave. Have you guys ever been to one?"

"We haven't. I can't speak for Ashley, but we haven't."

"Are you pigeonholing me just because I'm from New York?"

"No, we were just saying that we can't speak for you."

"Oh, sorry. Pigeonhole away. I have been to a couple. I haven't been to one in a while."

"I know. I'm so looking forward to this. There used to be raves all over L.A. I've been to a couple myself. They're a lot of fun, especially if you have friends to hang out with."

"I've never even been to one, and I'm the oldest in the gang. We never heard of any around hear. You've been here a year and already got an invite to one. I don't think you want to know how much I hate you right now."

"_You do realize, I'm just kidding._"

"_Of course. I know you don't hate me. You love me more than words can say._"

As I rubbed his rigid thigh, he slammed on the gas again. In a few seconds we were, finally, at the rave.

"Wow, how did you swing an invite to this?"

"An old friend put in a word for me."

"Who do I need to thank for this?"

"Me." A voice from behind him said.

"Tamika!"

"In the flesh, Buff."

"God, it's good to see you. How are things in L.A.?"

"About the same."

"Where are my manners? Angel, this is Tamika. Tamika, this is Angel, Xander, Willow, Linda, Sean, Ashley, and Jason."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise. How do you know my girl?"

"I was an outcast at Hemory, but Buffy treated me like I wasn't. She didn't hang out with me at school, which was fine. I had other friends too, but Buffy was nice to me when the 'Bitch Patrol' back home wasn't. She's been writing to me and calling me some too. She told me about her father getting arrested and all that. She didn't tell me you were so fine, Angel."

"I didn't tell you that we're engaged, either."

"When did this happen?"

"Today."

"Congrats. We're out of high school, and you're getting married. Wait until the girls back home find out about this one. As you know, when you left, I tried out for the cheerleading squad and made it. So you're old friends are my friends now. So they're not the 'Bitch Patrol' to me anymore. You really popularized that phrase."

"Well, I try to be as bad of an influence as possible. Thanks for this. I'm glad we got to come to Auburn tonight. Father sent me some money, I got some tattoos."

"You didn't?"

"Sure did."

"Let me see."

I lifted my shirt over my back to show her the one on my back.

"Where did you get an idea for something like that? It's so original."

"Angel."

Angel lifted his shirt over his back and showed her his tattoo.

"That's cool."

"That's not the only one."

"How many did you get?"

"Just two."

"Let me see."

Rolling up my sleeve, I showed her the second.

"Wow, those are cool. What's Mrs. Summers gonna say when she sees these? I bet she hits the roof."

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Please stop that."

"Don't count on it."

"Why do you have to be a smart ass?"

"Because, I thought you liked to."

"You shut up." Leaning in, Angel kissed me.

"Let's get our party on."

"Iago is here tonight too, Buff."

"Are you serious, Tamika?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to have to say hi."

"How long you in town for?"

"Just tonight, for the rave, and to see you, of course."

"I'm glad you did. Out of everyone in L.A., besides Holly, you're the only other person I missed."

"I've missed you too, girl."

"You mentioned an Iago earlier?" Angel queried.

"Iago was at all the raves back home. Let's just say, you don't want the cops to find him."

"Okay."

"You know who else is here?"

"Not…"

"Yes, one in the same."

"I'm gonna have to get a drink now."

"Who is it, my love?"

"Tybalt. We call him Ty. He mixes these crazy drinks. Non-Alcoholic of course. If you wanted drugs, you see Iago. Then you see Ty for some water."

"Oh, this a side of you that I never see, and I like it. Let's go get some drinks for everybody."

"Okay. Tamika, why don't you stay here and get acquainted with everyone? You're gonna love them. I know it."

"Alright. You already know what I want."

"I sure do."

"What is Ty's specialty?"

"Feverish lust."

"What is with this? It sounds like a Shakespearean play."

"I know. It usually does, when they are around. They hang out back home."

Making our way through the crowd, we made it to Ty's stand.

"Buffy, oh, my god. What are you doing here, love?"

"Tamika swung me an invite, so here I am." Walking over to him, I hugged him.

"It's so good to see you. I didn't know you and your mum moved to Auburn."

"We didn't. We moved to a town about a half an hour away from here called New Site."

"Oh, my god. Have you met Rupert Giles?"

"Met him? Mom is engaged to him."

"Well, what do you know about that. He's my uncle. We came here in the late eighties. I was ten when we came here. He didn't come over here until mid nineties. I'll have to tell Mum and Pop that Uncle Rupie is getting married. They probably already know. We've, and by we I mean Iago, Rosaline (Rosy), and myself, been here for about three weeks getting everything ready for this. We're leaving in a couple of days. Have you seen Tamika?"

"Oh, yeah. She met us at the door. She's with the rest of the gang."

"Oh, you came with a whole bunch of friends this time?"

"Yeah, I did. Which brings me to why I came over with Angel. I don't know where my manners are. Angel, this is Ty. Tybalt Giles Crane. Ty, this is Angel. He's my fiancée."

"Do what? You've only been gone from L.A. a year and already engaged. You are a fast worker."

Angel extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Don't worry; you're not the only one with an unusual name. My full name is Angelus William O'Daniel."

"Angelus? What play is that from?"

"It's not. It's a family name."

"Oh."

"Back to the reason of why I came over. I need nine feverish lusts."

"Alright, coming right up. On the house, since we're old pals."

"Thanks."

"No problem, love. Don't take offense to me calling your girl 'love'. I've been doing it since we met like five years ago. It doesn't mean I love her or anything."

"I know that. I don't mind it at all. It sounds better than what I call her sometimes."

"What do you call her?"

"A tease."

"She is that."

"Hey, standing right here. Can here every word you say."

"I know you can."

"I never teased you, Ty."

"What about…"

"Let's just get the drinks and go."

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy. What's this about?"

"When we first met, I was high as a kite. This was before he met Rosy. He saw me and rushed over to me. I started to put the moves on him. When I realized what was happening, I stopped."

"Oh, is that all. You should have seen what I did to her the day after she moved to New Site."

"You two didn't…"

"No, but it wasn't long after that that we did."

"Well, well, well, our little Buffy has finally shed her innocence. Well done. It's about time." Ty said as I blushed the deepest shade of red I've ever blushed in my entire life.

"Can we get our drinks now? I wanna go find Iago."

"Sure. Here ya go. It was great to see you, Buffy. We really should see more of each other, love."

"I know. I'll either call or write you more. I'll send Angel back over here before we leave, so write down your number and email address."

"Will do, and you do the same."

"Okay. It was nice to see you again, Ty."

"You too, love."

Taking the drinks, we headed back to the guys.

"Hey, guys. How is everyone getting along?"

"Great. You were right, Buff. I do like them."

"I'm glad. Ty nearly flipped when he saw me. I forgot to tell you. I'm not the only Summers woman getting married. Mom is too."

"No way. You're shitting me."

"I'm not shitting you. She really is, and you'll never guess who she is marrying."

"Who?"

"Ty's uncle."

"No way."

"Yes, and my aunt got married this year, and my uncles are leaving in a few weeks to go to Massachusetts."

"Man, It's all go with your family this year."

"Oh, yeah. We start college in the fall."

Iago rushed over to us.

"Tis the east, and Buffy used to be my sun."

"Iago!"

"Buffy, it's great to see ya, love."

"It's good to see you, too, Iago. Let me introduce you around. Of course you already know Tamika. This is Angel, Xander, Willow, Sean, Linda, Ashley and Jason. Everyone, this is Iago Leonard Shockley."

"It's nice to meet you. What's with the Shakespeare stuff?"

"Ty and I are Shakespeare buffs, so are our parents, hence the names."

"Oh, I'd rather have Iago or Tybalt than Angelus."

"Wow, your parents must really hate you! Just kidding."

"They say it's a family name."

"I'm sure you've already heard this one time tonight, Angel, but don't take offense to me calling your girl, love. I've been doing it a long time. Unlike like Ty, I was once in love with your girl, but not anymore. I've got my eye on someone else."

"Who is it, Iago?"

"She right here, eh, Tamika?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"You and Iago? That's cute. I can see that."

"Well, since I'm over here, what can I get you?"

"None for me or Angel, but the guys might want something. You guys want anything?"

"Nope, I think we all should keep a clear head tonight."

"Cool. I'm on something right now. See." He said spinning around in circles like a crazy person. We just laughed.

"Iago, you ain't right."

"Don't I know it."

"Well, none of us are."

"I heard that."

"Well, at least I got my fiancée here."

"Buffy, this handsome man is all yours. I'm shocked. See, that is what happens when you tie yourself down to one sex."

"Tamika, you don't care that he sleeps with men too?"

"Mind, hell, I sit and watch."

"I was right. We ain't right."

While we were laughing, Tamika left with Iago.

Throwing my arms around Angel's neck, I danced so close to him, that you couldn't get the crack of dawn between us. As I danced, I began to loosen up.

"_What do ya think so far, baby?_"

"_This is so awesome._"

"_What do you think of the drink?_"

"_It's pretty good. I've never had anything like it._"

Leaning in, I kissed him hungrily and passionately. Stopping the dance and taking his hand, I led the way to the blue room. Every rave has one. It's a room for making out, winding down, and other things you can think of.

Finding seats on an inflatable couch, I said, "Angel, would you go get us some more drinks, please?" I handed Angel the slip of paper I promised Ty.

"Sure, baby. Be right back." Angel walked away to get the drinks. Lying on the little couch, I closed my eyes and envisioned things that were to come. The first image that popped into my mind was Angel's lips and tongue on my neck, kissing and licking every inch of the lightly tanned skin. As quickly as I saw it, it was gone. It was replaced by the sound of the ocean. Looking out over the waves, lost in thought, many emotions were running through me, then I felt Angel's arms wrapping tightly around my waist. Leaning into him, I snuggled into his neck.

Leaning to my ear, he whispered, "What are you thinking about, my love?"

"I can't think. All I can do is feel. So many things rushing through me right now, I can't process them. I can't believe we're here. We're actually on our honeymoon. Did it really happen, or did I dream the beautiful wedding?"

"It happened, baby. You're Mrs. Angelus William O'Daniel. No one on earth can separate us now, only God can do that."

"It's so unreal. I just can't believe it."

"Buffy…"

Nothing.

"Buffy!"

"Yeah, Angel. What is it?"

"Don't scare me like that again, honey. I thought… Nevermind."

"Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"About what?"

"Us. Our honeymoon."

"Oh, sounds like a good daydream."

"It was. We were on the beach. I was looking out over the waves, and you came up behind me. You put your arms around my waist, and I snuggled into your neck. You asked me what I was thinking about. I said I couldn't think. That I couldn't believe that we were there. Then you were saying that it really happened, that no one could separate us, only God could."

"Well, you're half right."

"Huh?"

"Only God can separate us from now on. Darla is in the past and so is Riley."

"I know." Leaning in, I kissed him, tenderly. Trailing a line up his strong jawline, I tangled my hand in his hair. Pulling him down on to the couch, I let my hands wander.

"Honey, we are in public. Let's wait and do that at home."

"Why? It's not like it's a crime anymore. I'm eighteen and out of school now."

"Because, if you start that, I'll want to make love to you so bad that it would make my teeth hurt, and doing it here just wouldn't feel right."

"I see. You don't want me anymore."

"No, that's not it. I want you so bad sometimes that I can hardly stand it. It's just not here, okay?"

"Okay. We can wait until we get home. I can wait that long."

"Good. Now, what time do you have?"

"It's 12:00."

"The party will probably last until 1:00, but I won't. I want to get you home and make love to you."

"I know. I'm ready to go home too."

"All right. Hang here, and I'll get the guys."

Sitting there, I sipped the backstabbing betrayal drink that Angel had gotten. I closed my eyes again. My mind drifted to the first day I met Angel. I remembered looking into his chocolate eyes and seeing my future. That was the first time I had experienced that. Granted, I'd never even had a boyfriend before Angel, but I don't want anyone else. I can't imagine myself with anyone else.

"Buffy…"

Nothing.

"Buffy, sweetie!"

"Oh, sorry. Are we ready?"

"Yeah, the gang's all here."

"Great, let's blow this joint."

Taking me in his arms, he escorted me out to the car, with the gang in toe. Then we headed home.


	13. Five Years Later

**Chapter Twelve**

**Five Years Later.**

A lot has happened in the past five years. We, and by we I mean the gang and I, went to CACC and then to Alabama. Sean and Linda are still there as well as Willow, Xander, Ashley and Jason. Ashley and Jason are studying to be journalists. Angel and I have our teaching degrees and are back home in New Site. We've been back about six months. Mom and Giles got married three years ago. Uncle Spike is still around, but Uncle Johni isn't. Uncle Johni got cancer about a year and a half ago. He died about two weeks ago. The hardest part about that was telling the gang. I swear I cried for a week straight. I didn't want to leave the house, didn't really want to do anything after that. When Mom and I moved here, Uncle Johni, Uncle Spike, and Aunt Jenny, along with Mom, were my rocks. The ones I looked to when I needed help.

Getting up early that morning, I went to Rocky Creek Cemetery, wanting to talk to Uncle Johni. I know it sounds dumb, but I still feel like he's around me.

"Uncle Johni, sorry I haven't been by in a while. Angel and I have been busy getting ready for our teaching jobs. Uncle Spike's doing okay. He misses you more everyday. He says to give you his love. God, I miss you so much. I miss our girl talk. I just miss everything about you. Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. They executed Karin last week for murdering Riley. Lindsey got life in prison without the possibility of parole. I still want to know why. Why did you have to get sick? I wanted you there for my wedding. I wanted you and Uncle Spike to walk me down the aisle. I'll still have Uncle Spike walk me down the aisle. Everything's already planned out. The wedding's next week. Angel's finally going to make an honest woman of me. I thank God everyday that you got to make an honest man of Uncle Spike before you left us. Someone was asking me the other day, I think it was Willow, Is it easier when you know it's coming? I told her no. It's not. It doesn't matter if you know or if it's out of the blue, it hurts nonetheless. It hurts so damn bad. Uncle Johni, I said earlier that Uncle Spike was okay, but I lied. He acts like he is, but he's not. He'll grieve himself to an early grave. He misses you so damn bad, like the rest of us. I used to wonder what I'd do if I lost you, Uncle Spike, Mom, Aunt Jenny, or Angel. I still wonder about the others. If I lost Angel, I'd probably either go crazy or kill myself. I can't live without him. I got to get going. I'll try to come by again sometime soon. I love you, Uncle Johni. I miss you." Since it was a beautiful autumn day, I had decided to walk to the graveyard. The red, orange, and yellow leaves seem to waft on the light breeze around me, and I knew that it was Uncle Johni sending his love. It didn't help at all because, about half way home, I collapsed on the side of the road, crying, cursing everything. Angel must have known I needed him, because at that moment he appeared.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Why? I want to know why? I want to know why Johni's life is over? Will his little girl ever know how much she meant to him? I just wish Uncle Johni could be here for our wedding and hers too one day."

"Baby, he will be. He'll be right up there with us when we exchange our vows. He'll be there when Katie takes her first step, says her first word, and goes on her first date. He'll probably be knocking the boy or the girl in the back of the head saying, 'You take advantage of my little girl and I'll kill you, and don't think I can't do it.' He'll be there when we start our family. He'll be there when your new little brother is born. He'll always be here. Now, let's get you home. I'll call Mr. Jacobs and tell him we won't be coming in today, even though it is our first day. You're too emotional to even think about teaching today."

"Okay. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep. Maybe I'll see Uncle Johni."

"Yeah, maybe you will. After Gramps died, he came back to see me."

"You didn't tell me that."

"He did. He said that he was proud of me and that he thought you were perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, you loved him. I wish I could have met him. I'll bet he was a firecracker."

"Yes, he was. That's where I get my craziness from."

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, just like you miss Johni." Angel said as he helped me off the ground and into the car. He drove home. We still live with Mom. Giles doesn't mind having us around. I think Mom's going to need the help when Will comes. They've decided on William as his first name and call him Will. Mom is about seven months along.

Pulling into the drive, Angel came around to my side of the car and helped me out. Once I stepped on the ground, Angel picked me up in his arms and carried me to our room.

Laying me on the bed, he said, "Is there anything I can get you, my love?"

"Yes, my uncle back."

Uncle Spike knocked on the door.

"I can't get that but how about the other uncle."

"Uncle Spike." I half-heartedly mumbled.

"Little bit. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just missing Uncle Johni."

"Yeah, I do too and so does Katie, but we can't mire down in this. It's been two weeks, Johni wouldn't want this. He would want you to remember the good times and all the fun we had. Remember when you were going to your first 'Spring Fling' here. That was a fun day. He always said he loved you more than life, that he wanted a little girl just like you one day. He finally got it too, in Katie did. She acts more like you everyday, Little Bit."

"Nice to see I'm a bad influence on someone." I joked.

"That's what I want to see, that spunk you've always had." Crossing the room to my bed, Uncle Spike sat on the edge and hugged me.

"You still smell just like him."

"I know."

"It's strange. I keep thinking he's going to walk through that door and be like 'Sorry, It was a mistake. I'm still alive.'"

"I know better than anyone about that feeling. I keep expecting him to walk into our bedroom and be like, 'I love you. I won't ever leave you. Twenty years without you were enough.'"

"You really did love him, didn't you?"

"No one knows just how much. If I could trade places with him, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know. I feel the same way about Angel. If I lost him, I'd simply go crazy. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Hey, let's stop that kind of talk. Johni wouldn't want this."

"You're right, but I'm still not ready to do what I need to do right now. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow is better." I said snuggling into my pillow and letting sleep take my weary and emotional body.

"Buffy, sweetie." A voice said.

Surveying my surroundings, I noticed it was a long, smoky corridor. A figure loomed in the smoke, but I wasn't frightened. As the figure slowly came into view, I noticed that it was Uncle Johni.

"Uncle Johni, is it really you? Was it all a mistake and you're really alive?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not really alive. I came back to tell you that Spiky is right. I don't like seeing you like this. You shouldn't be miring down in my death. You've got too much to live for, and besides, Katie is going to need someone younger than Spike, Joyce and Jenny. My last thought was your first 'Spring Fling' in New Site, and the realization that we are a bunch of loons. I've got to go. Don't forget, remember me, love me, and mourn me, but don't shut down because I'm not here anymore. I can see everything you're doing. Your trips to my grave, you don't have to do that if you don't want to. If you want to talk to me, just dial direct."

"I'm glad to see you've still got your sense of humor. Stupid question but, Can I hug you? I think it might make me feel better."

"Sure, baby girl. One more thing, tell Spiky that I'm okay and I love him, and that if he wants to, he has my permission to find another man and raise Katie together. Give him a hug and a kiss for me. He's not ready to see me yet, but when he is, he will." He crossed the corridor to where I was. Upon hugging me, I bolted awake.

"Buffy, honey, are you okay?" Angel said handing me a glass of water.

"Yes, I'm better now. Is Uncle Spike still here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs with your mom and Giles."

"Can you get him for me?"

"Sure, baby. Drink your water. I'll be right back."

"Okay, but I'd rather have juice."

"Sure, what kind?"

"Two parts orange, one part grapefruit. Mom'll help you."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

As Angel left the room, I fell back to the bed. In seconds, Uncle Spike came in the room.

"Little bit, Angel said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, Uncle Spike, Uncle Johni gave me a message to give to you. He said that he's okay and that he still loves you. He also said if you want to, you can move on and find someone else. He also said to do this." Leaning in, I hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Did he say anything else?"

"He said you're not ready to see him, but when the time is right, you will."

At that moment, Uncle Spike tore down the wall surrounding the emotions he had yet to feel. I continued to hold him close, trying my best to comfort him in his hour of need. Drying his eyes, he pulled away from me.

"I hate to let people see me cry."

"It's okay. You just lost someone you cared about more than life itself. You cry all you want to."

"When did you become a psychologist?"

"Right around the time you became police chief."

"I know, crazy, huh? The mayor making a gay guy, and not to mention the one that arrested his daughter for murder, police chief."

"You were just doing your job."

"I like the job, but it took away time with Johni. I miss the days before I joined the force. I used to be a security guard at the hospital."

"Really? When were you a security guard?"

"It was long before you all moved back. It was right after I lost my first love, and I met Johni. He helped me get the job. It was cool for a while, but I wanted more. I can't believe I never told you that."

"You didn't tell me. You must have liked working at the hospital?"

"I loved it. Johni and I used to get lunch together everyday. I miss those days."

"I know you do. He also said, 'Don't forget, remember me, love me, and mourn me, but don't shut down because I'm not here. I can see everything you're doing.'"

"That sounds like my baby. I just miss him so much." Uncle Spike started to cry again. Pulling his head to my shoulder, I rubbed the back of his head.

Walking in the room, Angel joked, "What is going on here? Are you putting the moves on my girl?"

"No offense, Angel, but she's not my type. I'd rather have you." Uncle Spike joked back.

"Uncle Johni was right. We are a bunch of loons."

"I've got to get to work, but I'll be by later. Love you, Little Bit."

"Bye, Uncle Spike, I love you, too."

Crossing the room, Angel handed me my juice. I took a sip.

"Perfect. Mom do this, or did she show you how?"

"Your mom did it."

"I kind of figured." He sat on the edge of the bed with me.

Sitting the glass on the nightstand, I snuggled into the bed once again.

"Stay with me?"

"Forever. That's the whole point. I'll never leave, not even if you kill me."

Angel crawled in the bed with me. Taking me in his arms, I almost forgot why I was upset. Sleep took over my body once again.

Hours passed while I was asleep in his arms. Instead of dreaming of Uncle Johni again, I was dreaming of Angel, or was I?

"Angel, sweetie, where are we?"

"The most private place on earth. Our dreams, I hope."

"It looks just like the study hall building."

"I know."

"Why in the world do we need dreams to express how we feel? We do that enough to make a sailor blush with shame."

"That's true, but let's just enjoy it. We don't want to make everyone uncomfortable. I mean Johni just died."

"You've got a point there. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, you're here, and I'm here." He said cocking an eyebrow up. Automatically, I knew what he was thinking.

Taking me in his arms, for a split second, I forgot everything, forgot that it was a dream, that Uncle Johni was dead, that I was supposed to start my teaching job today. Everything melted away, until it was just the two of us. Leaning down, he gently pressed his perfect lips to mine. With the snap of a finger, our song began to play. Angel pulled me closer and put his arms around me. We danced like that for hours. Nothing could ruin the day, and slowly we moved to a dark corner of our room. He placed his lips to my neck. Gripping his head, I pushed him harder onto my neck. Groaning in sheer pleasure, he stopped and looked deep in to my deep green eyes. They were deep green now, because they were clouded with lust. Slamming me against the wall, I let out a deep, almost inhuman groan. He grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head.

"What do you want?"

"I want to make love to you." He placed a kiss to my neck.

"That's good. You're hurting me. That's good, too."

"Are you going to shut up, or do I have to gag you?" Another kiss.

"You never said anything about bondage. I'll be quiet."

"Good."

Leaning in, he kissed my neck for the third time, making my temperature skyrocket. He pulled away suddenly and looked deep into my eyes. I knew what was coming next. He didn't even take the time to unbutton my shirt. He just ripped it off me.

"This is a new number. We haven't seen this one before." I said with a little lilt in my voice.

Reaching behind me, he undid my bra and dangled it in front of me, taunting me with it. Gripping his head painfully, I pulled his perfect lips down to my chest. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and snagged a nipple.

"Oh, Angel. Don't stop, never stop. That feels so good, baby."

"You like when I kiss your breasts?"

"Yessssss."

"I'm happy to oblige." He said continuing his manipulations.

He stopped. I removed my shorts and panties. He laid me on the floor. Starting again, I pushed him harder onto my breast.

"Angel, please, I need…"

"Tell, me what you need, baby."

"Oh, god!"

"Tell me, or I won't know."

"Oh, god!"

"Just tell me."

"Please baby, I'm so aroused. Please, make me come"

"As I said, I'm happy to oblige." He said trailing wet kisses from my cheek, jaw-line, the hollow of my throat where my collarbones met, down the crevice of my breasts, down my stomach. Finally reaching his goal, he just stared at the glistening lips of my sex. His hands felt like silk as he lightly rubbed, testing the water, so to speak.

"Come on in, baby. The water's fine." I joked.

"Not yet. I want to savor the way you feel in the palm of my hand."

"No, NOW! I need you, now. I'm so hot, so aroused. Please." I begged.

"All right, I will." He said.

Lightly sliding a finger inside my tight flesh, he began a slow, agonizing rhythm, swirling his thumb over my protruding bundle of nerves. With every flick of his thumb, my arousal rapidly grew.

"Please, I want more."

"More of what, my fingers or do you want my mouth on your sensual heat?"

"Your mouth, I need your mouth, please, please, please." I begged him.

"Okay."

Stopping with his thumb and slipping another finger into my sheathed heat, he laved the center of my arousal with his skilled lips, tongue and teeth. He lightly nibbled on the little nub, toying with me, keeping close to heaven, but not letting me cross over into the plane of ecstasy. I was quickly tiring of this.

"Please, Angel, I'm so close. Stop teasing me; let me come, please baby." I kept begging.

Ignoring me, he kept teasing me. His fingers slowly withdrew until just the tips were in, then thrust them all the way back in. He curled his fingers to hit my G-spot, slowly working from inside as well. My back bowed so hard that it was almost painful. I slowly retreated into unintelligible sounds and moans.

"Ohgodsogoodsogoodsogood. OhAngelyouaresogoodatthis." I shouted in one breath. He had to go over the words slowly in his mind so he could understand them.

"Am I now?" He said as he smiled against my sex.

"Yessss." I hissed.

"Good, I'm glad I'm pleasing you." He mumbled against my sex.

His mumbling sent me over the edge. Coming violently, screaming his name in an almost prayer-like voice, my inner walls contracted around his long, lean fingers. My body convulsed with such intensity, almost felt like I was being shocked with high doses of electricity. It felt so good. Slowly my climax tapered off into aftershocks of pleasure.

"Thank god, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you think so. I've yet to experience it."

"Well, don't wait. Experience your own earth-shattering orgasm." I said inviting him to sink his granite hard member into my wet center.

Without skipping a beat, he buried himself into me. He started out with hard thrusts and only got harder.

"Oh, yes, Angel. Don't stop."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." He said speeding up his rhythm.

His fast rhythm cranked up my own arousal again; soon I was crashing headlong into my second climax. My climax seemed to aid his along.

"Oh, god, Buffy." He moaned as he ground his hips into mine with an intensity that would have broken my hips any other time, but at this time it was good. I felt a little like a masochist, because I liked the pain.

"Oh, Angel, that was incredible."

"Oh, definitely. It was incredible."

**One week later.**

Knock, Knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mom, Buffy."

"Just a minute."

I opened the door to see my mother standing there, trademark glare on her face.

"What is it, Mom? You look like you're ready to kill me. What have I done now?"

"Oh, sorry, it's not you. It's just hormones. I'll let you in on a secret. The hormones, frequent bathroom visits, and the nightmare are the worst thing about being pregnant. Take my advice, don't have kids. It's not that you don't love them, it's the worry. I didn't have much worrying over you though. The only thing you'll have to worry about is your kids sleeping with the principal."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Mom. I've got to get ready."

"That's why I'm here, to help you get ready for your wedding. I know you wanted Johni here, but at least you got a new step dad."

"True. I couldn't love Giles anymore if he were my real dad. I did good setting y'all up."

"Yes, you did, Baby Girl. Yes, you did. Did I ever thank you for that?"

"I'm not sure, but you're welcome none the less. Like I said, sometimes you just want to get your parents laid."

"Buffy!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

"I've got a daughter that wants me to be happy. I can actually die happy now."

"Thanks, mom."

"For what?"

"For putting up with my crap for 24 years. No one else would."

"Angel will."

"Yes, I thank god everyday that he came into my life."

Padding off to the bathroom, I showered and slipped on my favorite purple bathrobe. Grabbing my makeup bag, I rejoined mom in the bedroom.

"You want me to do your makeup?"

"Yeah, please."

We sat on the bed opposite each other. Sorting through all the junk I had in there, she finally produced the necessary colors of blush, eye shadow and lipstick. In fifteen minutes, all I needed was my dress. Mom talked me into wearing her old wedding dress. She had it updated when she married Giles, so it was perfect. I slipped it on along with my shoes.

Heading downstairs, we were greeted by Giles.

"Good morning, Buffy. How did you sleep?"

"Fitfully. It was hard without Angel there."

"I can imagine."

"At least, after today, we'll never have to spend another night apart."

"Hear, hear." Giles said.

"Sweetie, can I make you some breakfast?"

"No thanks, Mom. My stomach is in knots. I can't eat a thing this morning."

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Mom said feeling of my forehead, doing the 'Mom thing'.

"No, I'm just nervous. I think. Excuse me." I rushed to the bathroom. Suddenly, I felt nauseous.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Mom called from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The doors not locked. You can come in."

"Are you sure you're all right, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah, I've just been feeling sick at my stomach lately."

"Are you late?"

"Mom!"

"Well?"

"Come to think of it, I am a few weeks late, but it's never been regular with me anyway."

"That's true, but you've never been sick like this before either."

"That's also true. What are you saying, Mom?"

"Buffy, you'd better sit down." I did as I was told.

"Buffy, it looks like I'm not the only one who's going to have a baby."

"You mean…"

"Yep, from what you just told me, it sounds like you and Angel are going to be parents sooner rather than later."

"Oh, wow. I always wanted to be a mom. I had the best teacher growing up, so if that's any indication, I'm going to be a great one."

"Thanks, honey. I wasn't really good until I left your father."

"You were good even back then."

"Thanks for the high praise."

"You're welcome. I'd better make sure about the being pregnant thing." I reached under the counter and pulled out a little box.

"How long have you had that?"

"Couple days. I got it, because I thought I might be before you had said something."

"Well, I give you a little privacy."

"Thanks, Mom, but I want you to stay. I need your support."

"All right, Baby Girl." She said. Just having her there was enough for me.

I took the test and said, "Well, we'll know in about five minutes."

That seemed like the longest five minutes of my life.

"Mom, you look. I can't. I don't want to be disappointed." I handed it to her.

"Oh, my, God. Buffy. I'm going to be a grandmother."

"I am?"

"You are!" I hugged her so tight that she could barely get her breath. I finally realized that wasn't good for her and little Will.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just so happy."

"I couldn't be happier for you. You and Angel will make wonderful parents."

"Thanks. Hopefully I can get through the rest of the day without throwing up."

"I heard that. When it first happens, the nausea is the worst thing, then the bathroom visits and the nightmares start up, but you're strong. You'll be just fine."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either. It seems like just yesterday that I held you in my arms, but now you're grown, about to get married and have a baby of your own." Her eyes glistened with tears, "Buffy, I've never been prouder of you in my life, than I am at this very moment."

"Mom, don't cry. You'll make me cry, and we'll ruin our makeup." I said hugging her again.

We rejoined Giles in the living room.

"Is everything all right?" He said.

"Should we tell him?" Mom said.

"I don't see why not. Giles, I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a Grandpa. That's the best news I could have asked for today, except getting you to the church on time." He said ushering us to the car.

It took about five minutes to get to Rocky Creek Church. Most of my friends and family belong here. We asked our good friend Zenus Windsor to preach the wedding. He said he would do it no problem. He became friends with us because of Linda and her family. Brother Windsor preached Linda's parents wedding and her grandmother's funeral a couple years ago. Getting out of the car, Mom and I made our way to the bridal room. Ashley, Linda, and Willow were there already waiting for us.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys got to come home for my wedding."

"Please, this is going to be the biggest party in town. We wouldn't miss it."

"Did the guys come too? Stupid question, of course they did. Are they with Angel in the Groom Men's room?"

"Yep, they are."

"I wanted to tell Angel this myself, but I can't see him before the wedding. Who wants to deliver a message to him for me?"

"I'll do it, since he is my brother-in-law. If it's bad news, it'd be better coming from a family member." Linda said.

"Oh, no, it's not bad news. It's the best news Angel can hear today, besides 'I do'."

"What is it, Buffy? We're all dying to know what this secret is."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my god. This day just gets better and better. I'm going to be an aunt. This is going to be a treat, since Brandon doesn't want kids. He and his partner aren't going to adopt. My older brother doesn't really want kids either."

"I know. When Mom told me this morning that she thought I might be, I almost fainted. Break it gently to Angel please?"

"Gentle is my middle name. Actually Diane is my middle name, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep that a guarded secret."

"It dies with me, and the rest of the guys, I'm sure."

Sitting in a chair, I was cooling my jets, so to speak, until it was time for the ceremony.

Linda left the room to find Angel and the guys.

Knock, Knock.

"Who is it?" Angel called out.

"It's Linda, bro." She said.

"Hang on." He said.

Sean answered the door.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, yourself." She said greeting him with a kiss.

"Is something wrong with Buffy?" Angel asked worried.

"No, no. Something wonderful. She asked me to give you a message, Angel."

"What is it, Linda? Is she all right?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. She's in the Bridal room right now. She wanted me to tell you why she's been feeling sick lately."

"Why, she's not catching that stomach flu that's been going around. If she is, she needs to see a doctor right away."

"The only doctor she needs right now is Dr. Jackson."

"Why would she need a gynecologist?"

Linda just looked at him.

"Buffy's pregnant? Oh, my god. I'm going to be a father. I need to talk to her."

"You can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck."

"I can talk to her through the door. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, I guess not. I got to get back." Linda said leaving the room. Angel followed her a few minutes later.

After Linda came back in the room, we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, baby. I need to talk to you. If you would just open the door a crack, so I can hear you. I don't want to see you until you walk down the aisle."

"Okay, hold on." I walked over to the door and opened it a little.

"Linda says you're pregnant. Is that true, baby?"

"Yes, I took the test this morning. It was positive. I'll probably see Dr. Murphy in the morning to confirm it, since we don't have to leave until Friday for our honeymoon." I said.

"I can't believe it, Buffy. We're going to be parents. I'm just so happy. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you!" He said.

"I love you too!" I said as he left. I shut the door, keeping everyone out with the bolt of a latch. Sitting on a chair close to the door, I felt a little nauseous.

"Buffy, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a little nauseous is all. I guess I'm going to have to get used to that."

"You don't, just so you know. It still bothers me."

"Oh, great, nine months of this? This is going to be fun. I just started my new job and in a few months, I'm going to have to go on maternity leave. Mr. Jacobs is going to pitch a fit when he hears this. Not only having to pay me, but a substitute until I come back."

"Honey, don't worry. When it or they are a few months old, you can go back to work. I'll be happy to take care of them. As least Will's not going to be too much older than them."

"True."

There came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Uncle Spike, Little Bit."

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, how's my favorite niece?"

"Excuse me." I ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I rejoined the group.

"Getting through the day is going to be fun."

"What's wrong, Little Bit? Are you getting that stomach flu that's been going around?"

"No, Uncle Spike, I'm not. No, what's wrong with me won't clear up for another nine months."

"What are you saying?"

"Uncle Spike, I'm pregnant."

"You're… I don't believe this. Is it Angel's?" He joked as I glared at him.

"Of course it's his. I haven't been with anyone else ever."

"I was just kidding. I'm going to talk to him right quick and be back in time to walk you down the aisle."

"Okay, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

Uncle Spike left to go talk to Angel. In a few minutes, he was back.

"You ready to get married, Little Bit?"

"Yes, I am, Uncle Spike."

"Good, everyone's here and in place. It's time."

I'll skip the walking down the aisle part, because I don't really remember it. I only remember seeing Angel standing there as handsome as ever in his tux. I flashed him the biggest smile I'd ever worn in my entire life. It seemed like an eternity before I made it to the altar.

"Buffy, you look beautiful today. Johni would be so proud of you at this moment."

"Thanks, Uncle Spike." I said.

"Who gives the woman in marriage?" Brother Windsor said.

"Her mother, her stepfather, her aunt, her uncle, and I do, sir." Uncle Spike said as he lifted my veil and kissed me on the cheek.

Brother Windsor went on forever it seemed.

"Do you, Angel, take Buffy to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and obey, all the days of you life?"

"I do." He said emphatically.

"Do you, Buffy, take Angel to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and obey, all the days of your life?"

"Hey, wait a minute here; no one said anything about me obeying him." I joked, "I do." I chirped.

"Well, if there's anyone here who can show just cause why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" He said. No one stood.

"Well, by the power vested in me by God, and the state of Alabama, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Angel, you may kiss your bride." He said.

"Finally, something I want to do." Angel joked. Everyone laughed.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Angelus William O'Daniel." Brother Windsor said as we proceeded to walk down the aisle. When we reached the door, I looked back at the altar and saw Uncle Johni staring back at me. He blew me a kiss and said the words, "I told you I'd be here for this." At that moment, I started to cry. I missed him so much, but I was glad at that moment that I got to see him, one last time.

**THE END**


End file.
